


Никто

by dead_survivor



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, M/M, Rage, Religion
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 45,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_survivor/pseuds/dead_survivor
Summary: У этих тварей вместо душ обычный гной. Сострадание? Доброта? Нет. Им этого не дозволено. Единственное их достоинство — преданность хозяину, нездоровая, по-своему необычная... И даже их смерть не является завершением службы.Они так считают, совсем не догадываясь о том, кем являются на самом деле.Но может ли быть такое, что под безжизненными ледяными масками скрываются лица людей?





	1. Титульный лист

Данная работа является перезаливом с сайта  
Ficbook.net (https://ficbook.net/readfic/3593684/9413598#part_content) под авторством Трефового Туза и Упоротой Лавочки. Данная версия планируется, в некотором роде, более расширенной (без цензуры в определённых моментах). 

Дисклеймер:  
Драма в прямом смысле этого слова. В работе описываются проблемы социума, насилие, бедность, наркомания, переживания и страдания персонажей. Так же присутствует нецензурная лексика, излишняя религиозность, мании, оккультизм, суицид.

Ни один из авторов не преследует цели оскорбить кого бы то ни было своей работой.  
Авторы так же не наталкивают читателя на мысли о самоубийстве и самовредительстве.  
Авторы вообще считают, что большая часть жизни прекрасна и удивительна. 

Все персонажи и ситуации нереальны, а любое совпадение с реальными людьми следует считать случайным.


	2. Пролог

_Wer reitet so spät durch Nacht und Wind?  
Es ist der Vater mit seinem Kind;  
Er hat den Knaben wohl in dem Arm,  
Er fasst ihn sicher, er hält ihn warm._

_Mein Sohn, was birgst du so bang dein Gesicht? –  
Siehst, Vater, du den Erlkönig nicht?  
Den Erlenkönig mit Kron’ und Schweif? –  
Mein Sohn, es ist ein Nebelstreif..._

_– 'Der Erlkönig'  
Johann Wolfgang von Goethe  
_

В ту ночь действительно была очень сильная и страшная гроза... Гром взрывался над городом подобно бомбам, а молнии чертили уродливые полосы шрамов на угольно-черных низких облаках.   
На улицах было непривычно тихо, лишь иногда в мусорных баках за забегаловкой «У дядюшки Энди» бездомные кошки на пару с крысами шуршали пластиковыми пакетами, стараясь найти в них хоть что-нибудь съестное. Ветер, поднимая уличную пыль, нёс по раскрошившемуся от времени асфальту рекламное объявление о сдаче квартиры в новом районе, обещающее «безумно выгодные условия всем гостям города». Правда, мало кто захотел бы заселяться в крохотные двухкомнатные квартирки-скворечники с тонкими, будто и вовсе картонными, стенами и стойким запахом плесени из подвала. 

По тротуару шёл мужчина лет сорока в строгом костюме и цилиндре, лоснящимся на золотом свете от фонарей, горящих практически через один, а к тому же и пугающе моргающих, грозящих погрузить улицу в тотальную темноту. Он громко цокал каблуками своих старомодных кожаных туфель, опирался время от времени на элегантную деревянную трость с дорогим серебряным набалдашником в виде совы, и если бы вам довелось встретить этого человека, то вы приняли бы его за актера, ушедшего по делам со съемок фильма про середину девятнадцатого века. Интеллигентный денди, прямиком из Лондона. 

Дойдя до многоэтажного дома с облезлыми стенами грязно-горчичного цвета, что уже несколько десятилетий готов был пойти под снос, незнакомец зло ухмыльнулся. Придерживая свой головной убор свободной рукой, с некой уверенностью посмотрел вверх. И верно: окно с треснувшим стеклом, что находилось на четвертом этаже, было открыто настежь, а с подоконника свисала потрепанная синяя тряпка. 

Как ни странно, но старуха ещё была жива и ждала ночных гостей. 

Мужчина громко охнул, как обычно охают пожилые люди во время падения на льду, и подошел к стене вплотную. Послышалось тошнотворное чавканье, и существо притворяющееся человеком, словно мерзкий слизень, поползло вверх, оставляя за собой густую черную тень.

— Опять... Х-х-х-ха... А ты... ты пришел за ответом? — простонала старая женщина в пестром древнем халате в горошек, заметив незваного гостя, залезшего к ней в комнату и уже отряхивавшего пыль со своего костюма. — Скоро я... уйду прочь... прочь отсюда, друг. 

Человек в старомодном цилиндре подошел к дивану, на котором лежала старуха, и опустившись на колени перед ней, провел сухой ладонью по её лысой горячей голове. 

— Марта, Марта... Вновь услышать твой голос — воистину восхитительно... — он говорил тихо, ровно, спокойно, как священник в церкви, отпевающий погибшего. — Что ты увидела, золотце? Я пока что не отдам тебя смерти, знай. Зачем же ты меня позвала? 

Хозяйка дома открыла заплывшие, налитые кровью глаза, и замычав что-то совершенно непонятное, как если бы у нее рот был забит тряпками, указала толстым кривым морщинистым пальцем на тумбочку под окном. Неизвестный сразу бросился туда, не обратив даже каплю внимания на дохлую рыжую кошку, на которую случайно наступил.   
На тумбе лежали три покерные карты и белый игральный кубик. Валет крестей, валет пик, четверка червей, а на кости — шестерка. 

— Что?! Что это значит? — посетитель явно был очень зол, его строгий тихий голос заставил больную заплакать. — Не может этого быть, старая. Это невозможно. Ты же все подстроила, да? Ты, мразь, наверное думаешь, что смеешь шутить надо мной? Забыла, кто я?

Он пересек всю комнату одним прыжком и повис в воздухе над Мартой, которая тут же отвернулась от него.   
Вдруг на морщинистый лоб капнуло что-то теплое и вязкое. Потом ещё и ещё, сильнее и сильнее с каждым разом. Она закричала во весь свой голос, стоило ей открыть глаза. С ночного гостя, чёрной пенящейся жижей, сползало некогда прекрасное лицо, обнажая белую пустоту, словно не было никаких мышц, а вытянутый череп просто затянут тончайшим белым шёлком...

— Нет! ХВАТИТ! Перестань, все верно! — старуха билась в конвульсиях и орала во всю силу своих легких. — Я не... не...н-н-н...

Незваный гость громко хлопнул в ладоши.

И в одно незаметное мгновение всё прекратилось. Марта лежала бездыханная. На лице пожилой женщины застыла восковая маска ужаса. 

Словно подбитая птица, безликая тварь упала на грязный ковер перед диваном, где лежало остывающее тело. Сильный порыв ветра, занесший капли ледяного дождя, нагло ворвался в комнату, сбросив на пол карты, перед этим закружив их в дьявольском танце. Существо, навещающее старуху, стало стремительно рассыпаться в прах, а после исчезать в тени от мертвой кошки. Перед тем как нечто пропало совсем, пустоту пронзило мерзкое шипение, напоминающее то, когда больной простудой отхаркивает мокроту. 

 

Вскоре прибыла полиция, вызванная встревоженными соседями, но стражи закона не увидели в заваленной мусором квартире никого, кроме мёртвой старухи да рыжей кошки, которая сидела на окне, а после и вовсе выпрыгнула на улицу. Видимо, испугалась нагрянувших посетителей.   
«Ну и дела... Мистика какая-то, честное слово!» — пронеслось в головах у людей в формах, ведь им доложили о настоящем грабеже и громких безумных криках, звуках борьбы.

И никто из людей не заметил ледяных серебряных глаз кошки, имеющих едва заметное свечение...


	3. Дорога

_There are survivors  
They’re coming home  
They float in darkness  
They’re not alone  
Now here they come  
Now hear they come  
Now they will be received_

_\- Les Friction_

Товарный поезд нёсся с неимоверной скоростью, рассекая пустоту своим рёвом и устремляясь прямиком в алый закат.  
— Эх-х-х... И? Долго нам ещё трястись в этом катафалке? Оглохнуть с концами, чёрт тебя возьми, можно! — мужчина в чёрном брезентовом плаще с полуоторваным капюшоном злобно глянул на своего попутчика, который мирно лежал на полу, подложив под голову пузатый рюкзак. — И вот какого хера мы поперлись в такую жопу мира, а?   
Его друг, видимо только-только сумевший задремать, потряс головой и раздражённо замычал, словно сейчас вцепится в надоедливого напарника и с легкостью оторвет тому безмозглую голову.   
— Помалкивай там! Сказали, что надо убраться как можно дальше, вот мы и валим! Да и вообще, Брай, заткнись наконец! Задолбал, сил нет!   
— Я просто хотел узнать причину такой непонятной паранойи, знаешь ли. Не каждый день приходишь со смены, а твои вещички уже сложены, — он поджал губы и закатил глаза. — Мог бы и спасибо сказать, что хоть кто-то за тебя волнуется. 

Но в ответ вновь протяжный гул гудка, стук колёс и ровное дыхание. Болтун, пробормотав привычные проклятия, залез в карман своих выцветших джинсов и достал потрёпанную коробочку с картами. Что ж, раз делать нечего, значит, можно начать раскладывать пасьянс. А как ещё можно скоротать время в дороге, если твой друг постоянно дрыхнет? А может и притворяется что спит, а сам лежит себе и внимательно слушает, слушает, чтобы потом использовать этот «компромат» против своего же? Кто знает, кто знает. Брайан никогда не понимал Тимоти Райта до конца, хоть и знал его уже более десятка лет. С одной стороны, Тим был всегда готов придти на помощь, если таковое требовалось, но с другой... как могло иногда казаться со стороны, он почти никогда не делал ничего в ущерб себе и дотошно просчитывал каждый свой шаг.   
А чего он, весельчак по жизни, вообще хотел? Жизнь вообще стала совершенно непонятной и странной в последние несколько лет. Томас мог похвастаться тем, что знал слишком много для обычного смертного. И в то же время пожаловаться на то, что этих знаний всё равно недостаточно. Его глаза повидали всякое: от истинного человеческого счастья и радости до бесконечной череды страха и лишений. Он — тот счастливчик, отмечающий целых два Дня рождения. И тот бедолага, сумевший побывать на самом последнем кругу ада.   
Свет от разбитых ламп освещения казался до неприличия тусклым и давящим на мозги, а однообразное занятие по сбору карт в ряды и вправду нагоняло сладкую дрёму, сопротивляться которой практически невозможно...  
И вот карта, лежавшая в широкой ладони ещё несколько мгновений назад, уже валялась на грязном полу, и король червей, грозно опустив тонкие брови, наблюдал за сном двух товарищей, всё так же не опуская своего острого меча... 

***   
Тонкие пальцы барабанили по дереву скамейки, выбивая незамысловатый ритм. Сбитые в кровь выпирающие костяшки неприятно зудели и горели. Было раннее утро, огоньки звёзд небесной синевы только-только стали пропадать, а на желтеющей осенней траве едва проступили холодные слёзы росы.  
Вот снова, снова жизнь грубо и так цинично подшутила над ним, подкинув неприятный «сюрприз» в виде отравления несвежим обедом. Парень не мог спокойно стоять на ногах из-за сильного головокружения, его мотало из стороны в сторону, точно молодое деревце во время сильного ветра. Горящий огнём желудок то и дело скручивал сильный спазм, а по пищеводу, будто плотный комок иголок, прокатывалась полупрозрачная горько-кислая жидкость, обжигающая нежную слизистую. Так продолжалось практически всю ночь, и это недомогание не хило испортило все планы юнца.   
Даже несмотря на своё состояние, он всё так же не мог попросить помощи у редких прохожих, не мог добраться до больницы и упасть у её входа от полного истощения и высокой температуры, переходящей в опасные судороги. Беспризорник, оборванец, вынужденный скитаться по миру из-за своей трагедии, потерянный и не существующий более в официальном мире. Парень был объявлен в розыск в целых трёх штатах, а так же одновременно занесён в список пропавших без вести и, возможно, уже давно мёртвых.   
Он никогда не был слабаком, и даже не считал себя таковым. Ещё бы! Юноша в свои девятнадцать лет был способен на такие трюки, что не многие взрослые смогут проделать, был ловок, имел превосходную реакцию, очень быстро бегал и блестяще дрался, несмотря на то, что с трудом сгибал и разгибал правое колено. Всем этим умениям его научила улица, отсутствие какого-либо постоянного жилья и непрекращающиеся приступы страха — панические атаки — которые он ничем пока не мог объяснить. Но увы, дать отпор неожиданно нахлынувшему недугу он не мог, как не мог сопротивляться горьким слезам при воспоминаниях о своей семье, любимой сестрёнке и матери. 

Решив наконец, что сегодня ему уже всё равно ничего не светит сделать, бедолага поднялся на ноги и, придерживая себя за живот, чувствуя, что желудок того и гляди отвалится, пошел в сторону окраины города, как раз туда, где стояли старые многоэтажки. Дома самого бедного района городишки, чье название не отмечено даже на подробной карте страны, больше напоминали гигантские бетонные коробки с прорезями-окнами, чем дома в которых живут люди. Но выбирать особо-то и не приходится когда в карманах кроме пятидесяти центов, хлебных крошек, песка и пары гаек ничего нет. Главное, чтобы на голову ничего не капало, да и холодный ветер не пробирал до костей. А остальное можно и перетерпеть. 

Оборванец замер на мгновение, заметив на углу пушистую рыжую кошку, скорее всего, персидской породы. Животное словно прожигало ненавидящим взглядом больного, но тот спихнул это на обычную паранойю, вызванную сильным недомоганием, а может быть и ещё чем, но в этом он совсем не разбирался. Боялся копаться в себе, как боялся врачей и пауков, игл и тумана, пьяных и под кайфом, и именно поэтому не хотел вникать.

Новый день уже укутывал небо в ярко-синий платок из невесомой органзы, и в городке по очереди гасли хищные глаза фонарей, знающие практически все страшные тайны горожан... 

***  
— Нет, я всё не перестаю удивляться! Наивный, вот ты кто! — Тим уже сидел, стуча костяшками пальцев по грязному занозистому полу, и гневно отчитывал своего компаньона. — Ты потратил на эту грёбаную гитару сорок долларов!   
— Но-но-но! Я, между прочим, их сам заработал! Честным, мать твою, трудом, в отличии от некоторых, которые ходили по рынку в студенческие годы и... Ладно, твоя взяла, — «неизвестный в капюшоне» нежно провел рукой по тёмно-синему чехлу, который лежал возле него.— Да и вообще, на эту красавицу я уже месяц засматривался! Специально другой улицей ходил даже, мимо комиссионки.   
Лежащий всё это время человек вдруг подскочил на ноги, и принялся быстро расхаживать по почти пустому вагону, словно ему нужно срочно обдумать что-то через чур важное.   
— И как же, интересно мне? О-о-о-о... Что, отстрочил кому-то на стоянке перед заправкой, да? — недовольный злобно глянул на попутчика, и тут же продолжил. — Э-э-э, харе губы дуть, не девчонка же ты малолетняя. И вообще, они тебе ещё пригодятся, если струны случайно порвешь!   
— А знаешь что? Хм? А вот шутить ты так и не научился, Тим.   
«Грустное лицо» внимательно уставился на друга, который согнулся пополам от дикого смеха, и показал тому средний палец. Вот ещё! Пройдёт немного времени, Райт заскучает и сам попросит на время музыкальный инструмент! И тогда уже покупка будет не пустой тратой кровно заработанных, а очень полезным приобретением, сродни хорошему радиоприёмнику или, на крайний случай, книги по преодолению затяжной депрессии. Ведь Тим по своей натуре человек тысячи талантов, в число которых так же входила и музыка. Помнится, в колледже почти весь кампус собирался у их комнаты, как только Райт вытаскивал из-под кровати своё старенькое банджо или укулеле. Брайан довольно ухмыльнулся, вспоминая, как он прямо посреди очередной песни тихонько подкрадывался к двери и со всей силы распахивал её, больно ударяя кого-нибудь по голове. «У-у-ух-х! Уши они тут греют! Сейчас Алекса с трубой позову, если сейчас же не уберётесь!» — в шутку грозил он, смотря как все расстроено разбредаются по комнатам и бурчат себе под нос проклятия. Как ни крути, а это было по-настоящему страшное зрелище — Краили, играющий на духовом музыкальном инструменте, и мало кто хотел увидеть это вживую ещё хоть раз. Кажется, весь штат не мог прочистить уши в течение трёх месяцев после того как парень, переполняемый гордостью, сыграл гимн своей страны перед открытием нового футбольного сезона осенью четвёртого года. А ведь он вообще хотел купить себе огромную тубу... Насилу отговорили! 

Поезд тем временем замедлил свой ход и протяжный визг тормозов неприятно ударил по барабанным перепонкам. 

 

Музыкант потянулся, разминая затёкшие мышцы и, закинув чехол с музыкальным инструментом на плечо, поспешил за Тимом. Тот, как бешеный зверь сорвавшийся с привязи, бежал прочь от поезда. Да как вообще он может так хладнокровно относиться к жизни?! Это просто немыслимо, вот просто так взять, и покинуть свой старый дом, в одно мгновение уйти, запихав наспех в старый рюкзак всё необходимое... точнее всё, что было. Вот так: щёлк, и ты вновь бездомный, безработный и недочеловек. Как последние бродяги, тряслись они в полупустом почтовом вагоне товарного поезда три дня, прячась за коробками и сумками во время остановок, а всё для чего? _Не-из-вест-но_. Вот, мол, скорее надо было линять, бе-бе-бе, все дела. Нет, разок конечно понятно объяснили, что вновь объявился этот высокий хмырь, против которого не попрёшь, а то, возможно, твои кишки развесят по округе точно дождик на рождественском дереве, либо навсегда утащат в темноту. Но чёрт возьми и раздери! На прежнем месте жизнь была просто шикарна: съемная квартира с ванной и туалетом, холодильник, в котором почти всегда была хоть какая-то еда и несколько банок холодного пива, диван перед телевизором: просто стандартная американская мечта... Но, а что здесь? Опять шататься по подвалам, спать под куском картона и питаться отбросами кафе на заправке, пока не найдёшь подработку? Больно надо! Брайану хватило этого по горло ещё тогда, в нелёгком промежутке с десятого по четырнадцатый год. 

— Эх-х-х, ну чё-ё за дыра-а-а? — от части наигранно и дурашливо, точно маленький ребёнок, проныл «болтун», с досадой пнув консервную банку, что лежала перед ним на дороге. — Ни метро тебе, ни магазинов, ни неоновых вывесок... ни асфальта нормального даже, тьфу!   
Но Тим лишь покачал из стороны в сторону, намекая на то, что требует тишины.  
Брай, послав про себя своего кореша как можно дальше и глубже, наконец-то заткнулся и засунул руки в карманы дождевика. 

Городские улицы, до неприличного грязные и пыльные, встретили приезжих неприятным запахом мусора и канализации. Прохожие, что встречались им на пути, время от времени лениво поднимали глаза и рассматривали незнакомцев. По проезжей части медленно проезжали старые автомобили, сломанный светофор на переходе мигал жёлтым сигналом, но никто на него даже не обращал внимания: толпа ожидала когда остановится поток и неторопливо перетекала на другую сторону улицы.   
— Простите, вы не подскажете как пройти к Парковой улице?   
Приезжие, точно один человек, обернулись на голос.   
— Увы, ничем не можем Вам помочь. Сами пару дней назад переехали, — Брайан приветливо улыбнулся, с ног до головы оглядев заблудившуюся незнакомку. Судя по акценту — туристка, приехавшая из другой страны. Как-то тупо, если пораскинуть мозгами: ехать в маленький город. Хотя, а если она путешествует автостопом или арендовала автомобиль, вот и заблудилась ненароком?  
— Эх, вот незадача... Ладно, всё равно спасибо, — девушка поправила очки и прошла мимо, разочарованно причитая что-то себе под нос на незнакомом грубом языке. 

Тим вздохнул и, довольно улыбаясь, посмотрел на своего спутника.   
Мужчины громко расхохотались, точно два безумца, и, ловя пустые взгляды прохожих, продолжили свой путь, в надежде найти хоть какое-то пристанище на эту ночь. 

Этот город был настолько «тухлый», что два отморозка в нём не очень-то сильно и выделялись. Он принял их в свои каменные пыльные душные объятья, словно своих родных сыновей, наконец-то добравшихся домой. Ложные надежды в сердцах говорили о начале новой жизни, более спокойной, свободной от прошлого.   
И всё же Тимоти не мог отделаться от чувства, что ему и его другу надо как можно скорее отсюда бежать: тревога висела над ним подобно свинцовой грозовой туче, возвращая колкое чувство в груди и почти незаметное головокружение.

Друзья углубились в толпу людей, и вскоре их разговоры совсем растворились среди сотен голосов.


	4. Слепой старик

Лики святых на ярких витражах впустили в помещение заброшенной церкви последние искажённые лучи заходящего солнца. 

Он пододвигается на стульчике к инструменту как можно ближе, проводит дрожащей морщинистой ладонью по лакированной крышке, покрытой сизой пушистой пылью. Открывает её, словно боясь повредить.  
Это пианино стоит у алтаря уже не первую сотню лет, что довольно странно: в церквушках обычно используют органы... Но разве можно судить то, что когда-то давно сделали всезнающие отцы? Если они поставили здесь этот инструмент, значит, в этом была некая необходимость, и с этим уже не дозволено спорить!  
Музыкант начинает играть, погружаясь в нежную мелодию, словно в топкое болото, она затягивает его практически с головой. Сердце старика бьется сильнее, как только он касается длинными и сильными пальцами инструмента, извлекая звук... 

Ещё... 

Быстрее... 

Прекрасней... 

Монах чувствует только холод костяных клавиш да музыку, агрессивно сотрясающую теплый и спертый воздух помещения, в котором витают невесомые частички пыли. Его незрячие глаза закрыты чёрной плотной тканью, а на губах, растянутых в блаженной улыбке, виднеются старые, уже полностью зажившие, шрамы.   
Пианино довольно сильно фальшивило, точно плакало и причитало из-за своего немалого возраста и пережитых им бед, но мастер всё равно играл виртуозно...

Он во всех красках представлял мир за стенами церкви, рисовал себе в голове картины лугов с нежной бархатной травой, ручьями, весело лепечущими весенние песенки. В этом придуманном им мире всегда был май, и никогда не было ночи, а на небе ветер гонял толстые ленивые облака. И каким же лживым был этот мираж! 

Двери церквушки растворились, и в помещение ворвался холодный ночной воздух. Пианист ударил по клавишам, и раздражённо захлопнул крышку инструмента, прервав сонату прямо на середине. Его сердце сжалось в тесных тисках злобы.   
Тяжелые шаги гулкими ударами разносились по тишине, постепенно приближались к неподвижному старику. 

— И ты смеешь приходить сюда с пустыми руками, чертовка? — он ткнул кривым пальцем в девушку в синей рубахе и черной длинной юбке. Пришелица тут же покорно упала на колени и склонилась перед ним. — Тебе стоит стараться лучше, бездельница! 

— Мастер... Я, я... — она принялась рыдать, время от времени громко всхлипывая и утирая нос рукавом своего странного одеяния. — Марта! Марта покинула нас прошлой ночью! Это всё, что мне удалось узнать... Мастер! Они забрали её! Забрали!

Мрачный монах громко рассмеялся и, махнув рукой, вновь открыл крышку музыкального инструмента. Через мгновение по пустынному помещению разнеслась спокойная и тревожная мелодия, сводя с ума своими плавными нотами. 

— Ах, Аманда, Аманда, дитя моё... Вечно ты из всего делаешь проблему. Тебе... тебе нравится эта музыка? Бетховен хоть и оглох, но и это не мешало ему сочинять шедевры... Настоящий гений...

Девушка с ярко выраженным волнением смотрела на старика покрасневшими глазами, нервно перебирая в руках грубую ткань своей юбки. Её настораживала такая резкая смена темы разговора «учителя». Когда такое было в последний раз, он не слабо ударил несчастную по щеке, разбив губу до такой степени, что эта часть лица распухла и посинела. Бедняжке даже пришлось ходить в медицинской маске целую неделю, когда та выходила на улицу.

— Мастер, но Марта...

— Забудь про нее, дитя моё! На ее душе и без того было много грехов! Эта старая гадалка давно должна была отправиться к праотцам! Никто, запомни, никто не имеет права открывать занавесу будущего, рассказывать его тайны. Никому не разрешено оправдывать истинное зло. Это противоречит великому замыслу... Но, увы, тебе этого не суждено понять.

Слепой не переставал играть ни на минуту, быстрее и сильнее ударяя по чёрно-жёлтым костяным клавишам. Казалось, что он пытается сказать что-то неимоверно важное, рассказать всю правду мироздания своей игрой... Но никто живой не понимал его.

— Скоро, поверь мне, скоро всё закончится. Не будет больше зла, — музыкант повернул голову к входной двери. Могло показаться, что он внимательно рассматривал её, — они вот-вот придут, я уже чувствую Его силу! Господь наш! Избави же ото зла рабов своих, помилуй неверных!

На улице печально завыл старый пёс, подняв свою седую морду к небу цвета обсидиана, на котором полную и яркую луну закрывала вуаль серых туч. По шоссе, что вело прочь из города, промчался поздний межгородской автобус, обдав болезненно-оранжевым светом фар одиноко стоящую заброшенную церквушку, из которой еле слышно доносилась музыка.

Несколько уродливых теней, словно испугавшись яркости «искусственного солнца», нервно метнулись в сторону строения из серого камня.

С неба упали холодные капли осеннего дождя, первого, за последние несколько недель...


	5. Учитель младших классов

— Мисс Беннет! Подождите! — тот, кто ее окликнул, очень быстро приближался.

— Ась? — высокая женщина средних лет, огненно-рыжие волосы которой были собраны в жиденький конский хвостик, обернулась.

Дорайн Стью Беннет всегда была слегка странноватой, из-за чего окружающие её люди относились к ней с какой-то едва уловимой, но всё же осторожностью. Мало ли что окажется у неё на уме? Одному черту известно о чём она там размышляет, когда сидит в кафетерии во время ленча и сосредоточенно смотрит в окно, загадочно улыбаясь непонятно кому.   
Но что не говори, учила она почти лучше всех остальных. Переходя из младшей школы в среднюю, большинство её учеников учились практически на отлично, показывали невероятные знания на уроках и итоговых тестах. Но вот что действительно было странно, так это то, что все дети рассказывали про загадочного человека, который их всегда видит, следит за ними, а иногда даже приходит навестить ночью, во снах.   
«Дядя за детьми всегда смотлит. И если я плохо себя веду, он лугается, так сильно, что я всегда хочу плакать, мамочка!» — заявил как-то малютка Шемми за завтраком своей маме, после чего та чуть не захлебнулась кофе. 

А директор Янг всегда отнекивался и, поправляя свои густые русые усы, бурчал родителям учеников каждый раз одно и то же: «Прошу не толпиться в моем кабинете и не галдеть по пустякам! Да и вообще, вы все должны быть обязаны мисс Беннет за то, что ваши дети показывают такие превосходные результаты, а не валяются в грязи и жрут её, как их сверстники!» 

И как же Дорайн его любила! Да, Харли Янг вовсе не был идеальным мужчиной, и внешне напоминал до безобразия толстую птицу дрофу, но всё же она без него не могла, как, собственно, и он не мог без своей Дорри. Хотя, как ни крути, их отношения ограничивались лишь редкими свиданиями или походами в кино на выходных, да уединениями после уроков в кабинете Харли. Да и в принципе им этого вполне хватало. Они оба придерживались одного мнения: всё хорошо, когда в меру.

Что касается коллег Дорайн, они предпочитали лишний раз не заводить с ней разговор. С натянутыми до ушей улыбками кивали каждый раз когда она проходила мимо них и здоровалась. А после они начинали шептаться, тыкая ей в спину пальцами. «У-у-у! Вот! Пошла, пошла, виляя бёдрами! Ведьма, просто ведьма, ничего не могу больше сказать! Мужа своего, вот сто процентов даю, сморила еще по молодости лет, ребенка принесла в жертву какому-нибудь там Люциферу, а теперь, вот, полюбуйтесь! За нас, вот, гадина принялась!» — как обычно говорила учитель истории, затем пихала в бок долговязого физрука, который тряс своей безмозглой длинноволосой башкой и мычал что-то типа: «Ага, да-да, как живем, как вообще живем в такое неспокойное время, господа?»

 

Но обернувшись, мисс Беннет увидела совсем незнакомого ей подростка в ярко-красном спортивном костюме с эмблемой школы на груди. Странно, она никогда не замечала этого мальчика, хотя и могла поклясться, что знала практически всех учеников, и не только своих.

— Ми... сс... это, вот... для вас... Э-э-эйх... — парень согнулся в три погибели, пытаясь отдышаться, но всё же протянул удивленной женщине пухлый белый почтовый конверт без каких-либо опознавательных знаков. — Сказали, что... очень срочно.

— Хм... Так. посмотрим... Это от директора? — через очки в тонкой роговой оправе она вопросительно посмотрела на тинейджера, который держался за правый бок и отрицательно мотал головой, из-за чего во все стороны летели капельки пота. —Тогда от кого же? 

Учительница покрутила в руках сверток из тонкой белой бумаги, внимательно разглядывая его. Странное чувство, похожее на короткий удар током высокого напряжения, проползло по внутренней стороне позвоночника, точно тонкая липкая змея. Она резко поняла, кто был отправителем, и уже было открыла рот, чтобы спросить об этом паренька, но его не было. Словно земля раскрылась и погребла его под тяжестью асфальта, не оставив и следа.   
Со всех ног Дорайн бежала к себе домой, иногда спотыкаясь, громко стуча каблуками сапогов по дороге. Она не останавливалась ни на мгновение, даже когда на пешеходном переходе ее чуть не сбил мотоциклист.

— Смотри куда прешь, сука! — гневно прокричал ей парень из-под черного стекла шлема, но женщина его не слышала. Все мысли ее сплелись в одну, кричащую лишь единственное слово: _«БЕГИ»_. 

«Да, малютка Дорри скоро доберется до своей занюханой квартирки, скоро-скоро откроет этот конвертик. Скоро-скоро-скоро!»  
Сердце колотилось точно бешеный пес на привязи, увидавший хозяина, в ушах стоял низкий гул крови, заглушающий звуки вечерней улицы. Хотелось смеяться во весь голос, как довольный клоуном на празднике маленький ребенок, и в тоже время страх прокалывал желудок длинными стальными иглами.

 

— Алло? Директор Янг? Я могу взять отпуск? — её голос дрожал, женщина готова была уже рассмеяться во весь голос, но все же держалась... держалась из самых последних сил. 

— Дорри? Дорри, это ты? Господи помилуй, что случилось? — он был явно взволнован.

— Мне... Мне надо уехать домой. Моя... тетя, она сломала себе ногу, ах, бедняжка... Мне надо поухаживать за ней как минимум недельки две... Так что? 

На том конце провода повисло тревожное молчание. 

«Ты что, сдох, старый кабелюка? Надеюсь что так, мразь!» 

— Мда... До чего же жизнь несправедливая штука... Но ведь у нас ско.. 

— Так что, можно?! — она сама удивилась своему голосу и интонации. Говорила педагог слишком хрипло и быстро, словно участвовала в конкурсе скороговорок и хотела занять призовые места. — Энтони может меня заменить, я думаю. У него как раз самый маленький класс. 

— Думаю, что если дело настолько срочное, то да, но... 

— О, спасибо, спасибо огромное, директор Янг! Я не знаю как тебя даже благодарить! Спасибо.

Беннет практически прокричала последние слова и бросила трубку таксофона, не удосужившись повесить ее на место. Ее глотку сжимал колючий смех. Вот-вот она упадет на землю, обхватит колени руками и засмеется. Громко, дико, маниакально, и плевать что там подумают прохожие, которые сейчас бросают на неё настороженные оценивающие взгляды, словно хотят прочесть всё, что твориться в голове у рыжеволосой, до единой мысли, самой крошечной и незначительной... Вот уж верно: дай волю любому человеку, и он раздерет тебе грудную клетку, чтобы посмотреть на твое нутро...

Но Дорайн Стью Беннет умела держать себя в руках, чем всегда и гордилась. Усмехнувшись, она с невероятной легкостью подняла чемодан со своими вещами, и забралась в автобус, который через несколько часов должен был довести её до малюсенького городишки, куда Он сказал ей направляться. 

Усевшись рядом с высоким бородатым мужчиной, который до неприличного был увлечен чтением порнографического журнала и не замечал вокруг ничего кроме обнаженных девиц на глянцевых страницах, она достала из-за пазухи аккуратно сложенный листочек в клеточку и развернула его. Любя провела по обтрепанным краям... В один момент весь окружающий мир погрузился в молочно-белый туман. Грубо нацарапанные углем деревья и кресты кладбища гипнотизировали, заставляли пальцы ног и рук холодеть, а сердце биться сильнее, перегоняя заледеневшую кровь по сузившимся сосудам.

«Пошли играть, там та-а-а-ак весело! Папенька любит детишек! Он подарит тебе новое личико, красивое-красивое! Ну же, пойдем с нами, и мы будем с тобой играть всегда!»

Всегда!

 **Всегда...**  
«Папенька» и вправду любит играть, обожает кукол, которых у него огромное количество. Дорри видела сама, как хозяин перебирал свою богатую коллекцию, доставал всех по очереди, причесывал волосы старой деревянной расчёской, поправлял задравшуюся одежду и сажал обратно на полки. Прекрасные, замечательные, но в то же время и пугающие, вызывающие рвотные позывы и отвращение, эти его игрушки. Не фарфоровые — из плоти и крови. Уже бездыханные трупы малышей. Маленьких непослушных мальчиков и девочек, которые не верили в мамины сказки, и отчаянно пытались бороться со своим страхом, навещавшим их каждую ночь. Трупики не портились, сохраняли свой внешний вид, как если бы находились в банках с формалином.

Страшное нечто, известное человечеству еще со средневековья...

Прошлое холодными пальцами прикрыло ее веки, заставляя вспоминать ещё и ещё, возвращать то самое мгновение, когда она исчезла навсегда...

Тогда был вечер хэллоуина, и в школе ребята устроили вечеринку-маскарад, как помнила Дорри. 

Господин позволил ей туда сходить, последний раз побыть самым обычным ребенком, насладиться рутинной жизнью, перед тем, как потерять её совсем.   
А девочка хотела подарить всем своим знакомым такой подарок, который бы запомнился им навсегда, до самого последнего вздоха.   
«Хей, чудак! Классный костюм! Бабушка сшила? Ха-а-а, вот урод!» — все тогда над ней смеялись. Под яркой маской, с которой свисали разноцветные ленты, никто не узнавал Дорайн. А она тихонько стояла посреди класса, окруженная своими одноклассниками, тычущими в нее пальцами. Девочка держала в руках большую рваную коробку из-под торта, перевязанную тоненькой тесемочкой.   
Подростки подходили ближе, перешептывались между собой, окружали незваную гостью...   
Девчонка улыбнулась, и развязав веревочку, открыла коробку, продемонстрировав всем присутствующим её страшное содержимое. 

Темнота, словно чёрная сажа покрыла все помещение, кто-то истошно завизжал, послышались хрипы, звуки, похожие больше на бульканье и... всё стихло. В один момент, словно и не было ничего. А когда вновь зажёгся свет, вся комната оказалась в крови. Глянцевая багровая пленка покрывала практически каждый предмет, а в коробке довольно урчало, как сытая кошка, нечто, что секундами ранее натворило этот беспорядок. 

 

«Папенька любит играться с людишками! Ай, как любит!»


	6. «Находка»

...Острая заточка льдом сверкнула на свету уличного фонаря, застав одинокого путника врасплох. Дикий вопль стальной иглой от шприца впился в барабанные перепонки, а место чуть ниже пупка охватила резкая горячая боль. Быстрым потоком на заснеженный асфальт потекло что-то липкое, и вслед за этим появилась сильная тошнота, стало резко холодно, белые точки стали возникать будто бы из самих глаз. Окна первых этажей, двери и крылечки расплылись в тумане головокружения. Из вскрытого живота с громким хлюпаньем вывалились аккуратно сложенные ранее кишки. Точно длинный резиновый шланг красно-сиреневого цвета, скользкие от крови, они покинули горячее нутро своего хозяина, который, выблевав свой скудный ужин, повалился на землю. Он чувствовал жар своих же внутренностей, готов был поклясться, что ощущает то, как они двигаются, извиваются, словно мерзкие склизкие змеи, желающие задушить сладкую беспомощную жертву. Его тело тряслось в предсмертной агонии, пальцы с сорванными ногтями скребли по чёрно-серому камню дороги, а глаза чуть ли не вылезали из орбит.   
_Девятнадцать_! Ему было только _девятнадцать_ лет от роду, когда смерть схватила его за плечо своей рукой с синей облезлой кожей.   
Растекающаяся кровь лизала резиновые сапоги убийцы. Этот ублюдок всё так же стоял там и смотрел на дело рук своих, не смеясь. Не охая. Не плача. Только поблёскивая бензиновыми очками под глубоким капюшоном.  
Реальность мелькнула ещё раз, пронеслась смоляной испуганной галкой перед глазами, поселив в почти уже остановившемся сердце холод могилы...

Парень проснулся от своего же плача. Слёзы насквозь промочили скомканную тряпку с едким химическим запахом, что служила ему подушкой уже длительное время. Несчастный всё продолжал рыдать, громко всхлипывая, время от времени утирая сопли рукавом своей грязной и потной кофты и больше размазывая их по лицу. Озорное эхо передразнивало напуганного, разнося его молодой голос по длинным вонючим коридорам старого подвала.

Нет! Он не может умереть! Просто не может! Это все чертовы сны виноваты,  
 **(а сны ли?)**  
виноваты в том, что последние несколько дней он не выходит на улицу. А кто он вообще? Откуда пришел, и что делает в подвале старого многоэтажного дома в самом бедном районе городишки, название которого не стоит даже произносить, так как даже на карте он не отмечен? 

Имя, имя, имя... Он точно помнил как его зовут. Уже почти двадцать лет прошло с того момента, как мать дала ему самое прекрасное,   
**(Оно отвратительно, очнись!)**  
по его мнению, имя — Тобиас.  
Ладно, ничего, скоро жизнь будет течь совершенно по-другому. Ночь не может длиться вечно, рано или поздно, но солнце всё-таки встает, прогоняет всю тьму прочь своим горячим чистым светом. Нужно только терпеть и ждать... 

**Ждать**

А пока время стремительно скатывается по спирали судьбы вниз, остается только позволить мягкому забвению закрыть себе уставшие, воспалённые глаза. Ведь сны всегда лживые, в них происходит то, что никак невозможно в реальности, и может лишь поэтому люди в них так нуждаются. Видения бывают иногда болезненные, вызывающие отвращение ко всему в радиусе сотни миль, после которых часто говоришь, что спать больше никогда в жизни не будешь. Но все равно, через некоторое время липкая дрёма обвивает твой разум своими гибкими и холодными стеблями, которые бывают лишь у ядовитого плюща.

**...обвивает и медленно убивает...**

 

— Фу ты ну ты! Тим, слышь, а тут трупешник лежит! — незваный гость скривил в отвращении лицо и толкнул ногой неприятную находку. — Ой, Иисус грёбаный ты Христос... А что это у него за херь с глазами? 

В уши Тоби словно ваты набили: все звуки были отдаленными и глухими, но зато он превосходно слышал собственное дыхание и ритм сердца. Хоть чем-то лучше. Молодой убийца чувствовал чье-то присутствие, ощущал людей, но не мог ничего сделать, кроме как испустить несколько невнятных стонов.   
Но кто эти люди? Что им здесь вообще нужно? Неужели опять дератизаторы, вызванные беспокойными от скрежета и шума жителями нижних этажей? У Роджерса просто не получалось открыть глаза: они были залиты кровью и гноем, которые, засохнув за несколько часов глубокого сна, превратились в плотную коричневую корку. 

— Хм-м... Довольно неплохо, неплохо... — Тимоти присел на корточки около полуживого, и поднял его голову за волосы. Услышав тихий и хриплый крик, он отпустил мальчонку и брезгливо вытер ладонь об штанину. — Чё с щенком делать будем? Он пока вроде как не откинул коньки. 

— Слушай, а чего тут гадать? Давай его кончим по-быстрому, и все, делов-то! Ему и без того недолго осталось, — вновь пнув неугодную находку, Брайан отошел в другой угол подвала, выбирая местечко потеплей. 

— Ага! Ну вот, как обычно! Мне опять все дерьмо самостоятельно выгребать, да? Сам-то рученьки свои золотые не хочешь марать? — Тим сплюнул на пол от досады и полез в свою сумку, ища пистолет. Как ни странно, но перспектива провести ночь в подвале с мертвецом Тимоти радовала намного больше, чем с больным. Да и к тому же, судя по состоянию бродяги, ему и впрямь не долго осталось топтать эту землю. — Ну ты и мудак, вот чего!

— Стараюсь только для тебя, дружище. 

И холод металлического дула прижался к разгорячённому лихорадкой лбу. Неужели так? Неужели он, Тобиас Эрен Роджерс, именно так и закончит свой долгий тернистый путь? Просто и подло, как корова на бойне? Нет... Нет! Он пока не готов умирать, совершенно и абсолютно! Что угодно за жизнь! Дрожащей рукой, прилагая все остатки сил, парень начал вычерчивать на грязном полу тот самый, спасительный знак, дарованный самим Слендерменом. 

А если?..

Томас нервно грыз костяшки и смотрел на судороги полумёртвой находки. Вот так. Разве это справедливо? До чего они с Тимом дошли: хладнокровное убийство. _Эвтаназия_? _Последняя колыбельная, спетая свинцом и порохом_?

**Посмотри малыш Брайи, посмотри и вспомни хоть что-то**

— Стой! Стой ты, погоди! — владелец гитары вдруг бросился сломя голову к своему сообщнику, точно обезумевший, цепко хватая того за руки и вырывая пистолет. — Мы не можем... _ЕГО_ , просто... вот так!   
Райт нервно зачесал волосы вбок, чувствуя, как полная адреналина кровь плеснула ему в лицо. Человек, сидящий на коленях напротив него, сейчас крепко держал оружие за ствол. Оно направлено прямо на него, прямо в живот. Заряжено, и готово выстрелить. Почти как  
_как в Беннедикт Холле..._

— Идиот, — и он обречённо закрывает глаза. 

* * *  
 _Ветер потревожил спокойствие комнаты, приведя в движение лёгкие занавески, скинув на пол почти все бумаги с письменного стола, покрытые мелким каллиграфическим почерком.  
За столиком, подложив под голову гигантскую стопку листов, дремал молодой человек. Мученик своего предназначения, восстанавливал он свои иссякшие за ночь силы. Самый значимый человек, ещё не знающий об этом, в своих снах бродил среди высоких пихт в превосходном саду. Аккуратно и легко ступая по нежно-зеленой молодой траве босыми ногами, нисколько не боясь пораниться, подходил он к прозрачному, точно слезы ангела, прудику, в котором весело плескалась рыба и спокойно плавали лебеди. _

_— Эй, беги сюда! — донесся задорный смех из-за куста, на котором белой пеной цвела душистая сирень._

_Молодой побежал на голос что было мочи, белое одеяние из невесомой ткани, напоминающее древнегреческий хитон*, развивалось на ветру, обнажая сбитые колени. За зарослями показалась небольшая полянка, полная нежных нарциссов: небольших цветочков цвета школьного мела с солнечно-яркой серединкой. Они кивали ветру своими головками на тонких шейках, и словно перешёптывались между собой о чем-то важном, чего не дано понять никому, кроме самих цветиков.  
Среди нарциссов, в венке из полевых цветов, стоял мальчик. Он улыбался и приветливо махал рукой, приветствуя хозяина сна. Рядом с ним, насупившись, стояла девочка с длинными черными волосами, держащая на руках розовощёкого младенца. _

_— Эй погоди! Не уходи, у нас для тебя кое-что есть! — мальчик подбежал к гостю, не примяв ни одной травинки, и протянул тому алый цветок мака из своего венка. — Постой, смотри!_

_Нежный цветок, лежащий в тонких пальцах, вспыхнув ослепительным пламенем, превратился в украшение из тонкой золотой проволоки в виде прекрасного растения._

_— Пошли с нами? — вдруг предложил маленький незнакомец, махнув рукой в сторону своей подруги. — У нас ещё есть друзья, только они разбрелись. Но мы их найдем! Пошли!  
«Важный человек» не смог противиться заманчивому приглашению._

_Солнце освещало комнатку, но ни один его лучик не падал на лицо спящего за столом, не нарушал мирный, и такой необходимый сейчас сон._

* * *  
— Ну ты, тогда, лох в натуре, дружище! — болтливый раздосадованно покачал головой из стороны в сторону, наблюдая за тем как его друг натирает руки водкой. — Эт пить надо, а не через кожу впитывать! Да-да-а-а!

Но уголовник лишь послал того куда поглубже и неохотно пододвинулся к больному. Тратить время, силы и личные средства на какого-то левого полудохлого сопляка, от которого ещё и подцепить какую-нибудь нехилую дрянь можно... Да кто вообще при здравом уме этим заниматься будет?   
Но увы, таков закон тех, кто знает про этот знак: друг другу помогать, даже если и не особо близкие приятели, а то худо будет. И благо, конечно, что круглосуточный минимаркет неподалеку находился, хоть чем-то проще. 

То, как мальчонка мычит, когда Тимоти протирает его глаза распухшей от воды ватой, как хватает «лекаря» за руки... мужчину это очень сильно веселило. Он почему-то вспоминал так же свое детство, когда он только-только пошёл в школу. Тим, на ту пору пока ещё малыш Тимми, нашел в канаве у дороги полуживого котенка, дрожащего, грязного, насквозь мокрого. Мальчик заботился о зверьке, не спал ночами, а после занятий со всех своих ног нёсся домой, не забывая по дороге забежать в магазин и купить свежего коровьего молока для «больного друга».  
Котенок жил в комнате Тима в коробке из-под обуви, в которой мальчик постелил свою старую футболку. Ребёнок тогда был счастлив по настоящему, заботясь о своем пушистом товарище, ощущал себя нужным и важным хоть для кого-то. Понимал, что все его старания не зря, когда полосатый серый тёплый шерстяной комочек тихонько мурлыкал, лёжа на руках своего хозяина. Все проблемы в то время уходили на второй план, а то и пропадали совсем, уступая место спокойствию и умиротворению.   
Правда, это счастье продлилось совсем не долго. Отец мальчика не терпел животных в доме, а тем более кошек, считал, что кроме заразы и лишней шерсти эти твари ничего не приносят. И вот, когда его сын в очередной раз притащил выброшенного питомца обратно, родитель со всей силы пнул котенка, разом сломав малышу все ребра с правой стороны.  
Тимми тогда целый день бился в истерике, рвал на себе волосы, захлебывался в собственной слюне, и всё сжимал в руках коробку из под обуви, в которой, на окровавленной ткани, лежал мертвый зверек. И не смотря на все протесты родителей, котёнок был похоронен под яблоней в саду за домом. 

Громко цыкнув, чтобы отвлечь себя от не совсем приятного воспоминания, «доктор» брезгливо посмотрел на то, как гной тянется желтовато-зеленоватой ниточкой за мокрой ватой, обнажая покрасневшие дрожащие веки с проступающими темно-фиолетовыми сосудами и редкими ресницами. И тут подросток наконец-то сумел распахнуть правый глаз. Тёмного цвета радужка, залитая кровью склера и расширенный в полутьме зрачок, производили такое впечатление, будто бы весь глаз был чёрный и глянцевый, как у собаки. Но парень ничего не видел, кроме нечёткого мелькающего силуэта. На мгновение ему показалось, что это сама смерть, мрачный жнец, пришедший забрать его душу прямиком в ад, оставив холодное тело на съедение насекомым и грызунам. «Что ж, пусть так» — пронеслось в голове, где разум обхватила лихорадка, лишив ясности и превратив мысли в одну вязкую кашу. И последняя идея стала казаться чистой правдой. 

— З-з-забирай меня, я... я н-н-не боюсь никаких мытарств... Ты-ы! Я н-не боюсь тебя, дрянь!.. Да не узрит душа моя мрачного взора лукавых демонов... да не у-узрит, ибо... — начал он яростно причитать, в мёртвой хватке сжав рукав кофты непрошеного гостя и с ненавистью пялясь тому в беспроглядную тьму лица, скрытого глубоким капюшоном. Ему казалось, будто он видел там кровожадное очертание черепа дикой кошки. Вовсе не человека, как принято изображать, а вытянутый вперёд, с острыми клыками и узкими глазницами. 

— Что с ним такое? — Брайан подошёл ближе, заинтересованно наклоняясь к своему другу.   
— Бредит... — мужчина положил широкую ладонь на горячий лоб парня. 

Скудный обед подкатывал к горлу из-за отвратного душного запаха, исходящего от дыхания подростка. Настоящего запаха болезни, близости кончины. Нет, бывший актёр вовсе не был брезглив, но то, что он сейчас наблюдал, было всё же выше его сил. Наспех закончив промывать глаза Тоби, он наложил повязку и поспешил покинуть подвал под радостный свист и смех Брайана.

Докуривая уже вторую сигарету и смотря на угольное небо, мужчина чувствовал непонятную тревогу. Что-то должно произойти, что-то настолько страшное, что навсегда останется в памяти, точно серьезный ожог, болезненная травма. И этот больной сопляк как-то с этим связан...


	7. Холодные вечера

Снег валил плотной стеной, залеплял глаза, мешал дышать, забиваясь в нос редкому прохожему, который осмелился выйти на улицу и бросить вызов ненастью. Трубы заброшенного завода, которые не дымили уже более десятка лет, точно серые призраки солдат, выглядывали из-за этого белого занавеса. Как молодая вдова, оплакивающая погибшего супруга, печально свистел ветер, гуляя между мёртвыми бетонными корпусами постройки, с яростью бросал в выбитые окна белые ледяные хлопья. 

Посреди бывшего цеха, в бледном свете, льющимся из крохотных окошек под самым потолком, стоит Он, в своем неестественно чистом и аккуратном костюме с кроваво-алым галстуком. Вокруг высокого витает черно-сизое марево, как легкий дымок от затухающего костра, делая Его силуэт расплывчатым и нечётким.   
Очередной сильный порыв ветра заносит в пустую комнату новую порцию снежной пыли, покрывая ей грязный, в непонятных разводах, пол. Жуткий холод облизывает кости человека минуя слой плоти и мышц, ничтожного, маленького, стоящего перед своим господином. На нём нет ничего, кроме яркой маски с ярким цветочным рисунком. Обнажённое тело обвивают пепельные тени, сияя серебряными частичками, едва-едва касаясь посиневшей кожи человечишки, безжалостно трепя спутанные рыжие волосы. 

**«Ты все еще помнишь, кто ты?»**

Сильный голос разнесся по пустоте заброшки, заставив сердце доверенной на мгновение замереть. Она робко кивнула, как обычно кивает ученик на уроке, не совсем уверенный в правильности своего ответа. 

**«Ты не забываешь о том, что ты должна сделать для Нас? Мы пошлем тебе двух помощников. Излишне болтлив будет один из них, а второй же не проронит и слова. Они исчезнут точно так же внезапно, как и появятся. Не теряй свое время, отпустили тебе его не так много, как ты надеешься.»**

 

Дорайн очнулась ото сна и сильнее закуталась в толстое гостиничное одеяло. Она продрогла до самых костей, хоть в номере вовсю и работало отопление. 

Хозяин говорил с ней, торопил её. И Он был недоволен. 

О произошедшей несколько суток назад аварии за городом говорила чуть ли не вся страна, такой массовой и страшной было происшествие. Гигантский состав, перевозивший сжиженный газ, взорвался прямо тогда, когда проходил мимо платформы, на которой стояли люди в ожидании своего поезда. С одной цистерны огненный цветок захватил все остальные. По всем телеканалам твердили о страшном количестве жертв, которое увеличивалось почти каждый час, в прямом эфире журналисты допрашивали представителей транспортной компании, которые, потея от страха и напряжения, дрожащими голосками просили прекратить панику. И ведь почти никто не выжил в том аду, раскинувшимся средь бела дня. 

Никто, кроме одного ребенка. Младенца, который непонятно как, но остался цел и невредим, хотя и находился почти в самом пекле. Кроме нескольких незначительных ожогов и царапин, никак не влияющих на жизнь, у крохи не было более повреждений, хотя даже кости тех кто находился рядом стали углем и пеплом.   
Естественно Хозяин хотел заполучить этого ребенка как можно скорее, пока никто другой этого не сделал. Маленький человек, крещённый огнем, в одиночку обманувший саму старуху смерть... Довольно подозрительно, не правда ли?   
Дорайн как-то слышала о подобном от подобных ей, но всегда считала это сказками и глупыми выдумками, которые были созданы лишь для того, чтобы лишний раз посплетничать. 

* * * 

— А-а-а-а! Вор! Вор! Ловите паршивца! — пожилая женщина в синем пальто размахивала своими пухлыми короткими руками и визжала, точно свинья на бойне. — Он украл мою сумочку! Су-моч-ку!

Тоби бежал со всех ног от старушки, распихивая зазевавшихся людей локтями и скорее всего скрылся бы со своей добычей, юрко нырнув в тонкую улочку за почтой, но тут его кто-то схватил за капюшон куртки и грубо повалил на землю, ударив при этом об асфальт.   
Широкоплечий работяга в красной клетчатой рубашке с закатанными до локтей рукавами поднял за шиворот извивающегося воришку, который всё не отпускал свою добычу, и хорошенько тряхнул, заставив тут же передумать. 

— Ваше, мэм? — с блаженной улыбкой он протянул похищенный клатч заплаканной старухе, которая тут же схватила свое добро мёртвой хваткой. — Я бы на вашем месте был более аккуратен. Эти гады ведь всегда ошиваются там, где полно народу! Но ничего! Посидит в колонии несколько годков, и тут же мозги на место встанут! Подонок малолетний! Ишь, разошлись! 

Под одобрительные возгласы людей он потащил вырывающегося изо всех сил воришку прочь, крепко держа за волосы. Но только стоило им завернуть за угол, как Тоби тут же отпустили и следом, не дав времени даже опомниться, влепили крепкий подзатыльник, из-за которого перед глазами закружили яркие огоньки. Он вообще думает своей башкой? А если вдруг сотрясение мозга, то что тогда?

— Совсем сдурел?! Гнилушками вообще умеешь шевелить, а, долбак ты серебристый? — голос незнакомца в одно мгновение из глубокого и приятного, каким он говорил еще несколько минут назад, стал сиплым и грубым. — Знал бы я, что ты такой задвинутый... 

— З-заткнись! — если говорить честно, то Тикки надоело то, как его отчитывает совершенно чужой человек. 

— Да не разевай варежку на меня! — Тим грубо схватил мальчишку за ухо и вывернул, из-за чего «вор» тихонько взвизгнул. — Я продинамил пять дней своей жизни выхаживая кое-какого сопляка, который еще и дерзит мне! Что, не помнишь, не? Да я тебя сейчас!.. Так... ладно... ладно... Слушай сюда, вникай и учись, усёк? 

Мужчина отпустил парня, который тут же прикрыл покрасневшее ухо ладонью, и сказал, чтобы тот посмотрел на улицу, где неудачно пытался украсть сумочку, осторожно выглянув из-за угла дома.

Ничего необычного: толпа как стояла, так и стоит, но... Теперь парень четко увидел то, из-за чего она собралась...

— А-а-а-а! Малютка Мери на ферме-е-е жила-а-а-а! Белого бара-а-ашка на лужо-о-очке па-а-а-асла-а! 

Не сказать что мужчина хорошо пел и играл на гитаре, но вокруг него собралась немало горожан. Они дружно хлопали в такт, смеялись и улюлюкали, как только уличный музыкант начинал отплясывать что-то отдаленно напоминающее чечётку, громко цокая каблуками своих сапёрных сапог по асфальту. 

— Видишь, щенок? Вот это базар так базар, — незнакомец в красной рубашке ткнул пальцем в «гитариста» и снял с плеча сумку, — а теперь загляни сюда.  
И он показал ее содержимое, отчего парень не смог сдержать своего удивления и тихонько присвистнул: там было полным-полно кошельков! Но... но как так? 

— Нравится мой улов, да? Не видел такого размаха, ага... — уголовник остановился, толкнул мальчугана в плечо и, громко рассмеявшись, продолжил, но уже с более приятельским тоном. — Чёрт, кто тебя вообще-то воровскому делу учил? Дворовые коты и то с такой хренью намного лучше справляются, хах. Но знаешь что? Считай, бажбан, везением тебя мамка твоя наградила, когда рожала. Нужен нам проводник, кто шарит хоть в чём-то в этом Нью-Шитавилле. Я думаю, что ты не совсем дурачок в этом дельце, что не скажешь обо мне и о моем товарище. Ну, бабочник хренов, согласен?


	8. Без пути назад

Сколько уже прошло? Неделя, месяц, а может быть... целый год? Нет, уж точно не так долго. Календарик, что лежал в сумке, уверял женщину, что она пробыла в этом городе не более шести дней. 

Дорайн печально отошла от окна, за которым желтели деревца, и завалившись на жесткий матрац гостиничной кровати, пружины которого печально взвизгнули, включила телевизор. Как обычно, интересного не было ни на одном из каналов. Везде одно и то же: ток-шоу, где кто-то кричит на кого-то, а между этим ведущий винит во всех бедах правительство, мэров, президента, иностранных шпионов, а то и НЛО вместе с паранормальными явлениями, или же вновь крутят заунывный южноамериканский сериал про любовь... ничего нового, все программы рассчитаны на тех, кто никак не желал, а может быть просто устал думать своей головой. Правда, вот тогда спрашивается: а на кой ляд она тогда вообще нужна?

Тут в дверь настойчиво постучали ровно три раза, прервав её размышления. Дорри нажала на кнопку, и пышногрудая героиня сериала пропала с экрана, уступив шуршашей тьме.

— Да, сейчас, подождите... — педагог поспешила достать из кармана ключ на деревянном брелке с номером сорок четыре, и открыть. 

На пороге стоял высокий смуглый мужчина индейской внешности, около ног которого послушно сидел угольно-черный лабрадор-ретривер в кожаном наморднике и строгом ошейнике с золотистыми шипами. «Надо же, хороша парочка», — только и пронеслась одинокая мысль.

— Мисс Беннет, нам нельзя медлить ни дня более. Мы можем зайти? — незнакомец внимательно посмотрел на Дорри своими тёмными глазами, ожидая её ответа.   
Она быстро кивнула, не произнеся ни слова, и впустила гостей в свой номер. 

— Нам надо выдвигаться сегодня же. Я думаю, что если выйдем где-то в одиннадцать, то успеем провернуть дельце до рассвета. Во сколько приходит ночная смена врачей?   
Женщина склонилась над картой города с карандашом, надписывая сверху краткий план похищения. Её огненно-рыжие волосы были собраны в аккуратный пучок на затылке, но она уже по давней привычке время от времени трясла головой, словно сбрасывала лезущие в глаза пряди.   
— Новая смена приходит где-то в час ночи. Отсюда до больницы, если будем идти пешком, то... потратим не менее полутора часов. Мы нашли план здания несколько дней назад. Но я просто не понимаю, а почему этот дрыщ сам не может украсть ребенка? Ему-то, как я считаю, это проще пареной собаки!  
На этих словах пёс, тихонько лежащий на кровати положив свою аккуратненькую мордочку на передние лапы, тихонько заскулил.   
— Не задавай лишних вопросов и будь осторожней с выражениями, Мик, — Дорайн разворачивала лист бумаги, который дал ей гость, не отвлекаясь, сконцентрировав на этом порванном, переклеенном клочке бумаги всё своё внимание, — Он не выносит современной техники и света ртутных ламп. Хозяин может просто заблудиться, так как в больнице всегда светло, да и работает много всякой фигни вроде рентгеновского аппарата, что не слабо Ему мешает. Теперь понял, а?   
Мужичонка понимающе кивнул.   
— Значит, нам надо вынести ребенка из больницы и принести его в ближайший сквер, где нас будет ожидать Он. А потом, катись на все четыре стороны, как я понимаю...

 

Дорайн давно поняла, что этот мир полностью лишился рассудка. Мик уже целый час рассказывал несчастной женщине о новом персональном компьютере «Amiga 1000», который был продемонстрирован всего-навсего несколько месяцев назад, и который был единственным таким в своем роде, первым в истории человечества. Как же он был болтлив...  
Тут, сияя огромными окнами в темноту ночи, перед ними возникло то самое здание. Сердце учительницы замерло на мгновение, и тут же забилось вновь, пуще прежнего. Пути назад у них уже не было.

— Судя по часам, новая смена только-только пришла на работу. Что же, ни пуха ни пера, красавица.   
— Да иди ты к чёрту, придурок, — процедила сквозь зубы женщина, опуская на лицо кислотно-красную маску с разноцветными лентами. — Давай, начинай уже.

Мик пожал плечами и спустил своего пушистого напарника с поводка, легонько потрепав того за ушами и пожелав удачи.   
Пёс тут же сломя голову, с громким лаем бросился в сторону здания и юрко забежал внутрь через приоткрытую дверь. Из приемной послышались крики и визг, служившие сигналом к началу действий:   
— Ай! Тут собака, собака! Поймайте её, она может быть бешеная! Скорее! А-а-а!   
Мужчина довольно кивнул и взял мисс Беннет за руку.   
— Молодец, Биш, хороший мальчик... Скорее, скорее! 

Они вбежали в здание и преодолев небольшой зал, где находилась стойка регистрации, тут же завернули за угол. На них никто не обратил внимания, кроме древней старухи в инвалидном кресле, держащей в руках жёлтую папку.  
Два безумца в ярких масках и в грязных куртках двигались невероятно быстро, не останавливаясь ни на мгновение, точно зная свой путь, заученный наизусть ещё днём, не блуждая по длинным и извилистым лабиринтам больничных коридоров, лестничных пролетов.

 

— Времени нет, они уже почти здесь! Хватай её, живей, живей! — мисс Беннет кричала своему товарищу, который бегал между кроватками, в которых лежали маленькие дети, кричащие столь пронзительно, что болели уши, ища ту самую, которая требовалась. И вот, поиски венчались успехом: «№ 3544». Младенец спокойно спал, завернутый в бледно-розовую пелёнку, словно кукла, этакий маленький манекен. Он осторожно, точно боясь нарушить сон, взял дитя на руки, и уже было думал уходить, как тут Дорри перепугано забежала внутрь комнаты.  
К палате, где находились доверенные, уже бежала толпа людей, вопящая на разные голоса только одно: «Они там!»

— Мать твою! Что делать?! — женщина от напряжения прикусила язык, да так, что рот наполнил привкус солёного металла. 

В дверном проеме уже появились несколько человек, кто-то бросился к похитителям, как вдруг серебряная вспышка осветила помещение, ослепив на мгновение всех докторов и охранников.   
Бело-салатовый кафель стен сменился на такие привычные деревья и кустарники, затхлый запах хлорки уступил свежести осеннего леса, а вместо белого потолка с рядами выключенных ртутных ламп, раскинулось небо, затянутое толстыми свинцовыми предгрозовыми тучами, через проплешину в которых мутно светил серп месяца. Стало непривычно темно и очень тихо. 

— Ай-я! — женщина сорвала с себя маску, и радостно подкинув в воздух, ловко поймала. — Ты видел, ты видел, Мик! О Господи, вот чёрт, а! Мы э...

Она не смогла договорить, так как ее прервал резкий и непонятый хлопок. Ребенок, мирно спящий всё это время, очнулся ото сна и начал тихонько плакать. Брызнула струёй во все стороны кровь, перемешанная с чем-то вязким, казавшимся сероватым во тьме, попав на заголосившего от неожиданности мужчину. Он нерешительно повернулся и увидел повергнувшее его в сильнейший шок: голова Дорри разлетелась на куски, обнажив внутреннюю сторону черепа, вернее, того немногого, что от него осталось. И безжизненное тело упало: сначала на колени, маятником качнувшись из стороны в сторону, а затем завалилось окончательно на землю. Труп пронзила судорога, продлившаяся всего несколько мгновений. 

— Дорри! Что... — мужчина отошел назад, и уперся спиной в ствол дерева.  
Из темноты леса, утирая свое лицо от крови и мозгов несчастной, слегка хромая на одну ногу, опираясь на длинный деревянный посох, вышел неизвестный человек, держащий наготове старенький Кольт. В тени капюшона, покрывающей его лицо, было сложно что-либо распознать, кроме бесконечных глубоких морщин. Он тряхнул головой и засмеялся настолько холодно, что у Мика предательски затряслись колени. Некто, совершенно обычный человек, казался ночным кошмаром. 

Старик сделал пару шагов по направлению к доверенному, и глубоко прорычал: 

— Я не допущу, чтобы вы испоганили своим племенем ещё одну душу. Отдай мне ребёнка! Сейчас же! 

Мик и вправду не знал, что ему делать. Бежать, петляя меж деревьев, путать следы? Да, он был готов уже отдать этого чёртова отпрыска в надежде, что ему сохранят жизнь, но что с ним потом будет? Он же не выполнит приказ хозяина, а следовательно, не будет достоин более носить его знак на своей коже, прямо около сердца, быть частью своего господина. Человеческая часть мужчины билась в панике из стороны в сторону и причитала, а нечто под маской так и оставалось хладнокровным и разумным. Преданность, истинная, собачья преданность своему владельцу, потихоньку брала верх над трусостью. 

— Exercitus! Exercitus!* — он отшагнул в сторону, крепче прижимая рыдающего младенца к груди, в надежде поднимая голову к небу и обречённо выкрикивая вновь и вновь, срываясь на хрип.

— Он тебе здесь не поможет. Не надейся уйти, я чувствую тебя лучше, чем ты меня видишь, — некто уверенно сделал шаг вперед и наставил пистолет на свою цель. — Это будет мой подарок. Передай ему, что его конец уже близок...   
Мик побежал со всех ног, зовя громко своего хозяина, точно в безумии выкрикивая свою клятву, что давал ему когда-то, всё так же не отпуская младенца и не оглядываясь назад.  
Выстрелы разнеслись по лесу, до смерти перепугав птиц, усевшихся для ночлега на деревьях . Пернатые создания с печальными криками поднялись в грязно-серое небо, у начала которого, на самом краю ниточки горизонта, разгорался новый день. 

Доверенный тут же рухнул, и больше никогда не смог подняться на ноги.

 

* * *  
 _  
Одеревеневшие пальцы расстегивали рубашку пуговица за пуговицей, никуда не торопясь, точно боялись обнажить ночи всё сокрытое раньше времени. Зеркало, освящаемое лишь фонарями уличного освящения, чей грязный любопытный свет проникает в пыльную комнату через невесомые занавески из тонкой органзы, хищно выглядывает из тьмы. Парень скидывает одежду, вплотную подходит к «слепому стеклу правды». Молодое тело, мертвенно бледное, слишком маленькое и по-детски хрупкое для своего возраста сплошь покрыто тонкими нитями розовых шрамов и темно-красных свежих порезов. Вся кожа, что скрыта под одеждой, представляет из себя ужасную летопись боли и страданий, написанную острым лезвием строительного ножа для работ по раскрою линолеума. Этот шрифт Брайля хранил каждую неудачу этого человека. Полосы , что посвежее — попытки почувствовать хоть что-то. Неудачные попытки. Неудачные._

_**«Что же происходит со мной, мама...»**_

_Все всегда смеялись над ним, смеялись и в школе, кидали бумажками и прочим мусором. А учитель? Ему было всё равно, он даже не обращал внимания. Весь мир рушился на сотни осколков, на мелкую пыль, когда очередной идиот выкрикивал свое коронное ругательство._

_**«За что они так жестоки со мной, мама...»**  
Если не выражать своих эмоций, держаться из последних сил, глотая те самые слёзы досады, которые кислотой прожигают горло и глаза, то рано или поздно эта боль должна выходить. Только громкими воплями тут не обходится — всё, абсолютно и совершенно всё, проявляется снаружи. Огонь, беспощадно пожирающий душу, перекидывается на тело, становится кровоточащими разрезами на запястьях, бедрах, плечах, животе. _

_В полутьме раздался громкий треск, и сверкнуло выдвижное лезвие._

_Подросток резал себя быстро, беспощадно, словно мстил своему внешнему виду за те страдания, что он приносил ему, за те обидные слова, слетавшие с губ хулиганов. Мстил своим решениям и излишней мягкотелости._

_**«И весь мир верх дном... Как же мне плохо...»**_

_О, как он был бы рад покончить с этой жизнью, с самим собой, с бесконечными страданиями и болью, которые липли к нему точно мухи-кровопийцы, высасывая всю радость и счастье._

_Стрелки часов все бежали и бежали, не отставая от реальности, и, по идее, на душе должно было становиться всё лучше и лучше, ведь время — известный лекарь, но увы, оно так же являлось и палачом. Великий Хронос, расправив свои мраморные крылья пронизанные тонкой золотой проволокой секунд с невесомым напылением пыли и извести, переворачивал день на ночь, с отменным аппетитом пожирал людскую молодость и жизни. И становилось только хуже и хуже с каждой неделей._

_Рубиновые капли крови, в темноте казавшиеся чёрными вязкими первосортными чернилами, капали на темно-зеленый ковролин на полу, с жаждой впитывающий их, не оставляя на поверхности, сохраняя тайну хозяина комнаты. Сколько он уже так стоит? Час, два, а может быть — целую ночь или вечность? Время, как и остальное, похожее до боли на него, перестает существовать в темноте, оно засыпает, молниеносно растворяется само в себе до того момента, как кто-то не включит свет или не взойдет солнце._

_**«Меня тоже тогда не существует, как и их всех. Но тогда, почему я так страдаю?»**_

_Дверь распахнулась, впустив в темноту поток яркого света с серыми блёстками пыли, сделавший видимым тонкое бледное тельце, по тонкой коже которого катились бисеринки алых капель, оставляющих за собой длинные следы._

_Нарушитель ночного спокойствия и немоты, испугано вдохнув и затаив дыхание, пронзительно заверещал на весь дом. А грубый мужской голос следом взревел, точно бешеный бык:  
— Ты... Ты что удумал, ты, мелкий уёбок! Да я тебя сейчас сам прикончу!_

_Хозяин комнаты поднял горящие от слёз глаза, пристально смотря на своё отражение. Ведь лишь только оно одно могло понять его мысли._

_**«И если хоть что-то произойдёт со мной, если хоть что-то изменит мою жизнь, я буду счастлив. Дьявол, забери мою душу! Забери меня! Я проклинаю себя. Проклинаю!»** _


	9. Тихий шепот

Прошло уже более двух недель после того, как Тоби встретил двух доверенных, прибывших в городок якобы по повелению Хозяина.   
Тим сразу разъяснил парню свои порядки, и, как тот смог понять, они заключались в следующем: особо не шалить, во всем слушаться, обязательно рассказывать о своих планах, а то, если что случится ненароком, ведь помогать уж точно не будут. Конечно, молодой преступник едва понимал то, что говорили его новые знакомые, ведь что «Маски», что «Худи» практически постоянно использовали тюремный жаргон (или что-то вроде него – Тобиас так и не разобрался), и о значении некоторых слов приходилось просто-напросто догадываться. И не всегда догадки оказывались правильными, что вводило в ещё большее заблуждение. Но с этим новые знакомые пообещали разобраться, да и просто как можно тщательней следить за собой и собственной речью. Волей-неволей, а всё-таки рано или поздно отучаться от старых привычек надо было, ведь именно они выдавали, хоть недолгое, но не совсем приятное прошлое двух товарищей. 

Брайан не одобрил житье в грязном подвале старого многоквартирного дома, где, собственно, и произошла их первая встреча с больным насквозь подростком, ссылаясь на ужасный запах канализации, а ещё крыс которые являлись одними из главных переносчиков всякой дряни и были размером почти что с полноценную кошку, так что пришлось подыскать более «уютное, приятное и стерильное» место. Но, как ни странно, оно довольно быстро нашлось. Старая фабрика на окраине города, которая потихоньку разваливалась и нагоняла страх на всех жителей, заманила трёх бездомных своими серыми строениями из крошащегося бетона. Непонятно как, но в административном корпусе заброшки нашлась неплохая комнатка, правда, если не считать вековой пыли, наполовину выбитых окон, да неприятных признаков пребывания подростков и наркоманов. Не тратя много времени на размышления и поиск других вариантов, доверенные решили именно здесь и обосноваться. 

К великому сожалению уставшего, да и просто по своей натуре слегка ленивого Брайана, его товарищ, скорчив серьезную мину, заставил убирать новое жилище, а на колкое возражение типа «а руками я это трогать не собираюсь!» несчастного Томаса почти пинками отослали за ветками и палкой для метлы, из-за чего он ещё долго потом возмущался. Что странно, но Тим трепетно относился к чистоте, весь день дотошно расспрашивал нового знакомого про общественные бани и прачечные и очень расстроился, когда услышал об отсутствии первого. «Ну, ничего, ничего. Кастрюля есть, тазик есть, так что, думаю, не пропадем особо-то» — разочарованно пробубнил он и похлопал недоумевающего парня по плечу. 

И что бы это значило?

Тоби слегка изумился когда вечером, после так называемой уборки помещения, которая сопровождалась громкой руганью и отнюдь не тихим трехэтажным матом, Тим достал из своей сумки старенький кассетный «Волкмен», перемотанный толстым слоем синей изоленты, заткнул уши не менее древними на вид наушниками да и, точно перепуганный сурок, забился в свой угол, что-то нервно то ли рисуя, то ли записывая в толстенной тетради чёрной гелевой ручкой.   
Паренек уже было хотел поинтересоваться насчет такого странного поведения у самого бывшего актёра, а может быть даже злобно пошутить, отомстив за дневные приколы, но Брайану удалось вовремя его остановить. Бывший владелец чёрной маски для сноубординга сердито покачал головой из стороны в сторону, как если бы поймал Тоби за рытьем в своих вещах.

— Э-э-э... А вот трогать его не стоит, а то, знаешь ли... Зенки-то потом не разлепишь месяца два, — а задумчиво почесав затылок и завернувшись в свой поношенный плащ, сонно добавил, — да и вообще, спать ложись, мелкий ещё, сопляк. 

Надеясь на приятные сновидения, «загадочный человек в капюшоне» закрыл покрасневшие глаза. 

 

—Эй, обернись... — лёгкий смешок поплыл по теплому воздуху, пропахшему сладким ароматом цветущей вишни. — Я нахожусь о-о-очень близко, совсем рядом с тобой... 

Он настороженно принялся вертеть головой, пока не заметил хозяйку пронзительного голоса.   
Ярко-рыжие растрепанные волосы, практически невесомое платье, оголяющее аккуратные белые плечи, и эта маска с разноцветными лентами, закрывающая лицо... Кем бы она не была, но эта чертовка поразила недоумевающего Брайана до глубины души.   
Он побежал со всех ног за незнакомкой, сорвав с лица свою чёрную тканевую маску и запихав ее наспех в карман кофты, опасаясь, что случайно может спугнуть девушку. Лепестки нежно-розовых цветов сыпались с высоких и старых деревьев точно так же, как снег сыпет на улице перед Рождеством: покрывая землю своей белизной, затуманивая практически всё, что находится поблизости.   
Томас выбегает на небольшую лужайку с сочно-зелёной травой, посреди которой стоят обвитые диким виноградом качели, лёгкая деревянная конструкция которых покрыта золотистой облупившейся краской. 

— Мы так с тобой похожи, Брайи, как две капли похожи, — она выходит из-за тонкого дерева вишни, легко ступая босиком по молодой траве, придерживая легкую ткань платья, боясь её оборвать или запачкать. Томас даже ощутил на мгновение колкое чувство стыда, так как сам был в кроссовках на толстой грубой подошве, — ты же согласен со мной? 

Мужчина отрицательно покачал головой, смотря на неё.   
— Я не вижу никакого сходства... 

— Не во внешности, дурачок, а в нашей с тобой судьбе! — неизвестная сорвала свою маску, продемонстрировав Худи свое лицо. — Вот! Смотри! 

Но вместо ожиданий доверенного, вместо аккуратненького личика с нежной кожей и яркой россыпью солнечных веснушек на щеках, взору мужчины предстали бело-серые обломки лицевых костей черепа с жёлто-зеленоватыми остатками гнили. Жирные длинные опарыши копошились в заплесневелых остатках мозгов, из-за чего они шевелились, пульсировали, точно единая живая масса — мутное месиво с протухшей кровью. Увидев подобное в обычной жизни можно было бы запросто и даже с неким удовольствием опустошить свой желудок, расставшись с завтраком или обедом.

— Ты так и не поймешь, что всё это за ваши гнилые души. Ошибки никогда не уходят бесследно, они — неразрешимая проблема будущего. Они не пропадают! 

Склизкая змея выползла из разодранной шеи незнакомки как только та закончила фразу, и упав на землю, зловеще шипя и оставляя за собой выжженную траву, поползла к мужчине. Серая чешуя змеи переливалось и источала из-под себя зелено-синюю слизь и кислоту, которые тут же испарялись, поднимаясь тонкими струйками пара. 

— Ты ведь всё помнишь, малыш Брайи? Помнишь мистера Слима, да? 

Трава превратилась в серый тяжелый камень, раскаленный до такой степени, что его жар чувствовался даже через подошвы кроссовок, а аккуратные качели стали высокой гильотиной с поднятым вверх окровавленным лезвием. Брайана посетила тревожная мысль о том, что предназначена она именно для него, него, так беспомощно пятившегося назад не зная, что делать, и никого более.  
Пойманного в ловушку в собственном сне.

Взревел гром, обрушив со свинцового неба горячий липкий дождь. 

— Бегите пока не поздно, оставляйте всё! Ибо день гнева уже рядом! Палачи уже наточили топоры и заготовили для всех падальщиков плахи! — её голос был грубым, скрипучим, как у ведьмы. Она словно вышла из средневековой сказки, после которой дети, обычно спокойные и тихие, начинают плакать и бояться темных углов. Те самые, которые рассказывали молодым проклятым безликим проклятьем ночные ветра, заживо сдирая беспощадным холодом ещё нежную кожу и ударяясь в плотные маски на лицах. 

Сверкнула неоновая молния, и лезвие гильотины рухнуло вниз с оглушительным визгом.   
Змея впилась в ногу перепуганного до смерти хозяина сна, прожигая штанину светлых джинсов своим смертельным ядом... 

 

— У-у-ух, вот дерьмо! Приснится же такое! — музыкант убрал с глаз потную чёлку и глубоко задышал, стараясь успокоить встревоженное сердце. — Ё-моё... ё-моё! 

Может быть и к лучшему, что он тут же не бросился проверять низ правой штанины своих джинсов. Возможно, если бы он увидел те самые две рваные дыры, оставленные, конечно же нереальной, змеёй из сна, то его внутренний орган, перегоняющий кровь по всему телу, лопнул бы от напряжения, как лопается воздушный шар, случайно налетевший на огонь свечи.  
Но мужчина лишь осмотрелся, загадочно оценивая темноту в комнате, прислушался к громкому храпу своих коллег, да и вновь решил уснуть, дав себе строгую установку: на этот раз никаких сновидений. Ни плохих, ни хороших. Всё, хватит.  
А за разбитым окном, закрытым куском размокшей из-за утренней влаги картонной коробки от телевизора, разгорался новый сентябрьский день. 

 

— Айн, цвай, драй! Ноги живо поднимай! Я серьезно, а ну марш, сопляк! — Тим махнул пустой кастрюлькой в сторону алюминиевого умывальника, тихо висящего в углу и застенчиво отливающего лживым серебром на солнечном свете. 

— Эй! А-а это уже насилие! Какого рожна я еще д-должен чистить зубы?! — Тоби уже почти кричал, скрывая дрожь в голосе и усиленно жестикулируя левой рукой. Он с радостью подключил бы и правую, чтобы показать всё свое недовольство, льющееся уже через самый край, но увы: тогда бы простыня, скрывающая его наготу, уже лежала на земле. 

А с чего начался весь этот переполох? Просто Тимоти, проснувшись утром и едва разлепив глаза, почувствовал странный мускусный запах. И, как вскоре выяснилось, эта вонь шла и от Тоби, и от его полурваной одежды, сложенной аккуратной кучкой у ног ее мирно спящего хозяина. Возмущению «старшего по дому» просто не было предела.   
В этот же момент, в срочном порядке Брайану было выдано ровно столько денег, чтобы хватило только на стирку с сушкой, и он, матеря всё, на чем свет стоит, отправился в прачечную самообслуживания. Хотя он бы ещё повалялся в постели, почитал бы газету, забытую кем-то опаздывающим на автобусной остановке, но нет, его подняли на ноги и всучили пакет с одёжкой. А вот что касается его напарника... То тот, к великому ужасу подростка, достал из своей сумки потрескавшийся кусок хозяйственного мыла и, разведя костер, вскипятил в кастрюле воду. 

Если сказать, что юнец был полностью за такие негуманные, как ему показалось, меры — ничего не сказать. А Тимоти все настаивал на своём, намыливая, как бы это странно не звучало, совершенно новенькую зелёную мочалку. Пол часа возмущений, ругани, звонких оплеух, шлепков на пару с гневными воплями, и вот Тоби оказался полностью вымыт. Но увы, по какой-то неизвестной причине у мучителя-чистоплюя в запасе оказался ещё один злобный трюк: новая зубная щетка, так заботливо купленная накануне. 

Возможно, вся округа слышала визгливое:  
— Н-не буду!   
— Кому сказал! Будешь! Не оговаривается!   
— Не-а, не буду!   
— Вот сучёныш! Ты на кого бочки катишь?! Совсем озверел!   
— Нет!   
— Да я тебя щ-щ-щас!..

 

— Да вы прикалываетесь! Ха-ха! — Брайан согнулся в три погибели от дикого смеха. — А мы это чудо-юдо хотели отправить к праотцам! О-й-й-и-и! Я с вами не могу, сейчас точно помру! 

Райт недовольно фыркнул и, скривив лицо в недовольной гримасе, потёр подбитый глаз. Тоби оказался довольно боевым, так что сдачи дать сумел, да ещё как! Вон, позорную отметину даже на противнике оставил! Но вот беда: допустил небольшую ошибку и не смог вовремя убежать куда подальше, о чем сейчас сильно жалел, молча притаившись где-то в углу и разглядывая сколотый передний зуб в лужице воды на полу.

— Как я понимаю, стричь его будешь ты, да, умник? — раненый колючим взглядом впился в своего напарника, бьющегося чуть ли не в истерике.

— Что-что?! Ещё и стричься?! Нет, у меня так никаких зубов не хватит, нет! — протестующе закричал из своего угла парень. Неизвестный в капюшоне вновь ехидно заулыбался, но тут приступ колкого кашля, схватившего своими когтями лёгкие, заставил его тут же прекратить веселье. Из носа мужчины тонкой струйкой потекла яркая кровь, скатывалась вниз, на губы.  
В момент стало тихо и как-то тревожно. 

— Брай?! — Тим выпрямился, смотря куда-то в пустоту, прямо сквозь своего товарища. 

Он выглядел напуганным и разозлившимся одновременно, как обычно выглядят люди, которых зло и подло разыграли полуночным звонком и сообщением о том, что их семья попала в аварию. Абсолютная тишина, не нарушаемая ничем, кроме громкого шепота, доносящегося из глубин памяти, густой пеленой окутала Райта. **«Вот и все, нет секретов, нет секретов... Я не хочу больше лгать, ведь я не лжец! Понимаешь? Я никогда не хотел лгать, никогда! Нет больше секретов, совсем нет...»**

Это был первый признак того, что ОН был поблизости, совсем рядом. 

В углу закашлялся Тоби, не понимая причины своего внезапного недуга, точно такого же, как и у его новых знакомых. В голове, как могло показаться, какой-то шутник ломал череп изнутри, царапал его острой отвёрткой. Сознание помутнело, перед глазами поплыли круги, а тело стало совсем невесомым, как голубиное пёрышко. Земля плавно ушла из-под ног. 

Больше он ничего не мог ощущать.

 

_С потолка тонкой паутинкой слетела полупрозрачная тень и поспешила покинуть помещение. Она не очень хотела, чтобы ее заприметили, ведь из-за этого эти люди могли вновь навсегда оставить свое жилище._

_Кем было это существо?_

_Оно скромно называло себя странником. А порой даже надзирателем, потому что всё своё свободное время оно проводило за наблюдением за людьми, которых Великий называл своими будущими куклами.  
Насколько же это интересное занятие — наблюдать! Все они разные, эти людишки, хотя и очень глупые. Но нет, это слово совсем не подходит, если посмотреть на то, что они изобретают, так что может быть лучше даже сказать так: недалекие. И только этим можно было объяснить их бессмысленные попытки скрыться от величественного полубога и сильное желание излечиться от его дара. _

_Сам странник уже и не помнил тех времен, когда был таким же созданием с двумя длинными руками и ногами, мягкими шелковистыми, точно ленты на дорогом траурном платье молодой вдовы, волосами. Но призрачное существо вовсе не печалилось о столь не значимой потере, ведь теперь оно было свободно, и радуясь этой свободе, желало даровать ее другим, чтобы и они скинули свои оковы._

_Тень мелькала между деревьями, желая как можно скорее достигнуть своего любимого потаенного убежища, скрытого от любопытных чужих глаз. Странник мог в момент переместиться туда, куда бы он пожелал так же быстро, как распространяется тьма. Для него был открыт любой кусочек планеты, но бестелесный дух предпочитал это место: тихий весёлый ручеек играл в лучах лениво пробивающегося сквозь ветви деревьев солнца, незаметные дикие птицы щебетали в кустах, устраиваясь на ночлег._

_Интересно всё же, а что сейчас делают те самые люди, от которых пришлось так скоро сбежать? Они довольно интересные: все трое не могут отделаться от собственных воспоминаний, выжигающих их души раскаленным железом, что их и объединяет, и у каждого есть немые потаённые страхи. И, если теневой человек уже продолжительное время наблюдал за молодым из этой троицы, зная чуть ли не каждую его мысль, то эти новые были для него настоящей загадкой, интересным сюрпризом._

_Слушая плеск воды, странник все же пожалел, что у него нет своего тела. Он не мог затянуть тихую и спокойную песню, вливаясь в такой нежный и приятный хор птиц._


	10. «Врачебная тайна»

Кривая заросшая чертополохом и сорными травами тропинка привела к песчаному берегу озера. Оно было довольно больших размеров и вообще это было как минимум странно, что до этого самого вечера никто ему даже не рассказывал о нём. В другой ситуации несчастный и измученный путник, может быть, даже и поплавал бы в кристально чистых ледяных водах этого чуда природы, остудил в них гудящие сбитые в кровь ступни, но увы, сегодня несчастному этого уж точно не грозило.   
Так как в эту ночь это самое место обещало стать роковым.   
— Чегой-то ты так приуныл? Давай, дружок, полезай на борт... Сейчас отплывать будем, — сзади в спину уперлось дуло пистолета, как бы намекая на то, что будет за неповиновение приказам и чрезмерную медлительность. 

Лодка двигалась плавно, едва покачиваясь на холодной прозрачной воде озера. За негустым лесочком, что окружал его и состоял практически из одних кленов и вековых елей, постепенно исчезала тонкая красная ниточка облаков на горизонте — последние намеки на кроваво-алый закат. Неестественно огромная луна отливала сегодня каким-то непонятным и совершенно непривычным глазу оранжевым цветом, словно исполинских размеров апельсин, из-за чего на душе становилось все тревожней и печальней: некая участь неминуемо приближалась, предвещая свой приход повышенным сердечным ритмом и колючей сухостью во рту.  
Небольшая рыбачья лодка постепенно дальше и дальше уплывала от пристани, тихонько поскрипывая и кряхтя, как только вёсла с негромким плеском врезались в чёрную воду, заставляя её покрыться морщинами кругов и нарывами бурных всплесков. 

В лодке, сохраняя тревожное молчание, сидели трое: один, самый высокий из всей компании, управлялся с вёслами, время от времени поглядывал на небо, стараясь разглядеть в чернильно-синей бездне первые яркие блёстки звёзд; второй человек отличался чёрными жёсткими волосами, несколько противными и грубыми чертами лица, а ещё уродливым кривым шрамом, проходящим от середины подбородка до правого глаза. Третий же пассажир, сидящий посередине обречённо опустив голову, как можно было понять по верёвкам, сдавливающим его запястья и ступни, являлся пленником. 

— Ну, дружочек, чего молчим? Язык проглотил с голодухи, да? Ну ничего, скоро у тебя появится неплохая возможность наполнить свой желудок песком со дна, — черноволосый мерзко улыбнулся и поправил ворот куртки, всё так же не сводя с несчастного пистолет. 

— Э-эх, а мне его жаль. Ведь, если верить газетам, такие надежды в области медицины подаёт, а мы его, как дурного щенка, да ещё и в речку, — второй тип сплюнул за борт от такой досады.

Но его напарник лишь оскалил зубы да пугающе прошипел:   
— Смотри у меня, сволочь, а то тоже отправишься за ним следом. Нам такие мягкотелые не нужны, понимаешь ли...

— Да ладно тебе! Это я так, думаю, — длинный напрягся, смотря вперёд, и его брови съехались вместе, образовав на загорелой роже выражение удивления и настороженности. — Эй, слышь, это еще что такое? Гляди, там! Прямо по курсу! Это что... туман? 

Над водой висело серое облако. Нет, нельзя было сказать, что они именно «висело», ибо непонятная мгла довольно быстро приближалась к лодке, и, не смотря на усилия «штурмана», попытка избежать столкновения пошла прахом.  
Плотный и вязкий, точно домашняя сметана, туман покрыл всё вокруг, мешая не только видеть, но и чувствовать что либо кроме тяжелого удушья. Тошнотворная вонь старого погреба влилась в лодку и покрыла людей с ног до головы, забиваясь в нос и рот.   
Пленник ощутил грубый толчок в затылок, и его повалило на дно лодки. Толстые колючие верёвки, что врезались в мягкую кожу запястий уже на протяжении пяти часов, непонятным образом сгнили, освободив руки, которые ранее приговоренный к смерти тут же сложил вместе для молитвы. Он не понимал, что ждёт его далее. Выживет ли он в эту ночь?

Сквозь густой занавес мглы были слышны вопли боли и стрельба. Искажённые мутные силуэты мужчин мотались из стороны в сторону, махали руками, словно они видели непонятного противника и пытались от него избавиться любой ценой. А после пространство пронзил острый непонятный треск, и на лицо узника попало несколько капель с характерным запахом железа. Нечто, едва стукнувшись о борт, невесомо ступило в лодку. Но молодой врач лежал тихо, уже не стараясь отползти как можно дальше, забиться, точно испуганный зверь, и переждать беду.   
Он приготовился к тому, что и для него уготована та же участь, что и для его несостоявшихся палачей, но непонятная тень, излучающая тусклый фиолетово-неоновый свет, чьи очертания едва-едва стали проступать сквозь серый туман, была абсолютно неподвижна. 

— Ш-ш-ш-ш... 

Дымка, точно слушаясь этого шипения, покорно расступилась.

На краю лодки стояла высокая фигура в древнем пепельном одеянии с глубоким капюшоном, держащая длинное весло в своих руках с проступающими сквозь полупрозрачную бледную кожу костями, венами и жилами.   
— К-кто ты?! — несчастный был напуган до такой степени, что все волосы на его теле стояли дыбом, а по спине то и дело пробегал неприятный холодок.   
Неизвестный ничего не ответил и лишь оттолкнулся веслом от илистого дна, и лодка заскользила по неестественно спокойной, зеркальной глади воды.

Доктор огляделся по сторонам и в ту же секунду закрыл рот руками, увидев своих мучителей, вернее то, что от них осталось: на деревянных бортах, зацепившись за них разломанными ребрами, висели два пожелтевших человеческих скелета.  
А таинственный «спаситель» вдруг тихонько засмеялся. Но его смех был похож на стон страдания и невыносимой боли от тяжких душевных мук.   
И все-таки эта загадочная фигура казалась пленнику какой-то знакомой, хотя... Где же он её мог видеть? В какой книге? Когда? 

И тут его словно ударило молнией. 

Это был Харон... вернее, нечто, что притворялось им, и плыли они по реке Стикс, прямиком в царство Аида... Вот, только стоит перегнуться через края, и взору предстанет быстрый поток бесцветных стонущих на бесконечное множество голосов душ умерших, молящих о спасении и пророчащих скорое пополнение. Прозрачные, но цепкие и сильные руки тут же потянутся за пассажиром, цепляя его и стаскивая к себе.

Высокое нечто повернуло голову и уставилось чёрной пустотой, которое заменяло ему лицо, на взволнованного пассажира.

**«Подойди ближе, человек, Мы не причиним тебе боль. Ты нужен им. Всем им. Всем Нам»**

Сильный стальной голос неизвестного диктора на радио звучал в голове эхом, постепенно перерастающим в мелкую дрожь, разносившуюся студёными волнам по всему телу.

— Что ты такое?.. — тихий вопрос завис в ночном воздухе, сотрясаемом тревожным стрекотанием цикад где-то на берегу далеко позади. — Что тебе здесь нужно? 

**«Ты нужен Нашим людям, доктор. Они слишком часто погибают, не успевая выполнить свое предназначение, теряют свой внешний вид. Мы не можем вмешиваться в организм вашего вида, лишь в волю. Однако это никак не влияет на сохранность их оболочек из плоти. Примкни к Нам, доктор, и Мы клянемся тебя оберегать до конца твоей жизни... Ну?»**

Доктору протянули ладонь для того, чтобы крепким рукопожатием скрепить этот договор. Дьявольский пакт. 

Вдруг окружение стало меняться: гладь воды, подрагивая, стала обрастать корнями деревьев и землёй, прямо из воздуха возникали деревья, переплетающиеся друг с другом длинными корявыми ветками, цепляясь ими за небо и ловя в свою зелёную сеть луну.

Но молодой хирург только молча смотрел на тварь, с высокого и худощавого скелета которой стала спадать дымчатая мантия, обнажая гладкую голову и кукольные шарнирные суставы, обтянутые шероховатой и сухой, как у мумии, кожей. Он мог поклясться, что видел ветвистые оленьи рога, растущие прямо из гладкого черепа, и мрачную корону из еловых ветвей.  
В его памяти проносились рассказы его бабушки, которые он слышал будучи ещё совсем-совсем маленьким мальчиком. Про высокого короля ольхи, имеющего власть над сотнями душ, и который забирает новорожденных детей, если родители отворачивались на время. Der Erlkönig, про которого в конце восемнадцатого века напишет Иоганн Вольфганг фон Гёте. Знаменитая баллада, заставляющая сердце замереть. 

Но то лишь легенды, а тут — жизнь. 

И если это не был бред из-за лихорадки, которую он мог подхватить оперируя солдат, то...

«Господи помилуй! Да сам дьявол хочет заключить со мной сейчас сделку!» — пронеслось в голове у несчастного, но тут же неживой чужой бас ответил:

**«Забудь о Всевышнем. Теперь никому кроме Нас не должны возноситься твои молитвы и мольбы. Каждый твой вдох теперь будет только Наш. Запомни это»**

Человек от ужаса услышанного побелел и стал терять сознание, весь мир вокруг закружился у него перед глазами. И лишь белоснежный чистый провал несуществующего лица оставался неподвижным в лесной тиши. 

 

***

Тонкая швейная булавка проткнула крошечное пушистое тельце, и бабочка затрепыхалась сильнее в бессмысленных попытках улететь прочь. Но две острые стальные проволочки окончательно зафиксировали полупрозрачные рыжие крылышки насекомого, полностью обездвижив новую частичку мертвенно-прекрасной коллекции. Неделю спустя она уже будет украшать стены кабинета, распятая под стеклом на белой ткани в изящной маленькой золотистой рамочке среди нескольких десятков точно таких же сухих оболочек. Это и есть то самое одновременно и пугающее и завораживающее зрелище. 

Но резкий сигнал мобильного телефона, лежащего все это время на краю письменного стола, чуть не привел к неприятностям: коллекционер от неожиданности едва не повредил бесценный образец, за которым охотился более месяца. Ругая про себя современный прогресс, старик потянулся за смартфоном, вибрирующим, кукарекающим и кричащим на разные голоса глупую мелодию. И, как обычно, вновь потребовалось около минуты, чтобы пальцем попасть в зеленый ползунок с изображением белой телефонной трубки и передвинуть его в сторону. Нет, вот раньше с телефонными аппаратами было действительно проще!  
— Алло?  
— Деда! Ну наконец-то ты смог ответить с первого раза! А это, однако, прогресс, ха-ха! Если так пойдет дальше, то ты и в интернет научишься выходить, а может даже и в социальных сетях страничку заведешь, — голос был радостный и звонкий, что могло судить лишь о хорошем настроении и превосходном ходе дел у звонящей. — Ну, как у вас там дела? Я слышала утром по радио, что ночью был град... Лиззи не очень перепугалась? А то как вспомню наш поход в горы года полтора назад...   
— Да можешь не переживать! Она спала как младенец до самого утра. Мы вечером ходили в лес выгуливать Лотту. А эта маленькая егоза осталась довольна и набегалась там так, что я не успел ей дочитать вечером сказку, как она уже заснула. 

Герберт довольно улыбнулся, вновь услышав из телефонной трубки громкий хохот своей внучки. Элис находилась сейчас совершенно в другой стране, и старик сильно скучал по ней. После развода с мужем начались долгие и нудные дни: бесконечные суды по поводу разделения имущества, которые превратили жизнерадостную женщину с ярким румянцем на щеках в подобие бледного приведения. «Но хотя бы дочку оставили с матерью, и на том спасибо. А вот деньги мы уж как-нибудь сами заработаем!» — честно призналась она родственнику во время последнего разговора, и почему-то глубоко вздохнула. 

Но судя по голосу, сейчас она была счастлива и, видимо, позвонила лишь для того, чтобы сообщить просто ошеломляющие новости. Неужели очередная громкая победа в суде?

— Эх... Кстати, я тут, пока плутала по городу, зашла в один такой классный антикварный магазин, и... Угадаешь, что я там нашла? Просто замечательную чернильницу! Я думаю, что тебе понравится! А еще продавец сказал, что...

Старый доктор только недовольно рыкнул, перебив свою родственницу. 

— Слушай, Элли, не стоило так тратиться. Я даже не... — но странное чувство заставило его прерваться. Пронизывающий до костей сквозняк распахнул форточку, забросив в помещение кленовые листья со двора. 

— Деда? Де? Все хорошо? Опять сердце? Ты как? Тебе плохо? Почему ты замолчал? Деда?! — кричала из динамика сквозь тысячи километров взволнованная Элис.  
— Ах, нет, нет. Не волнуйся, ничего серьезного. Просто Лотте показалось, что кто-то пришел, вот я и насторожился, да и вообще...  
Герберт поспешил попрощаться с любимой родственницей, сославшись на сильную головную боль и желание лечь спать чуть раньше обычного, чтобы её унять без лекарств. 

Завершив вызов, старик выключил мобильник, а немного подумав, снял заднюю крышку и вытащил плоский аккумулятор, убрав разобранный гаджет в ящик стола и закрыв его на ключ. Так будет намного спокойней, если в дом нагрянут непрошеные гости.   
Оставалось только достать старую кастрюлю с почерневшем от времени дном, вскипятить воду, чтобы в крутом кипятке простерилизовать инструменты, да закрыть все двери в доме. Конечно же кроме одной — входной. 

 

—Что с ним, док? Эт... Это очень серьезно? — посетитель в черно-красной деревянной маске стоял у застеленной белой простыней кушетки, нетерпеливо переминался с ноги на ногу и внимательно следил за всеми действиями хозяина дома. — О, наше счастье, что мы находились всего в двух кварталах. Он так заголосил, что просто сдохнуть можно было, и вообще никак не идет дальше!.. А мне его, придурка, тащить на себе пришлось!.. 

Герберт раздраженно вздохнул дав понять незнакомцу, что он не очень-то и хочет выслушивать бесполезные причитания. Чего от них толку — от слов без действия?   
Было около трех часов ночи, когда заявилась эта парочка: высокий худощавый человек в жилетке с капюшоном тащил на себе безостановочно корчившегося и матерящегося парня. Их лица были спрятаны за одинаковыми масками, что говорило лишь об одном, и ни о чём более: они были частью Его общества. 

— Мышцы живота напряжены, боль в правой подвздошной области постоянная, — доктор сильнее надавил на живот и, услышав леденящий душу вскрик и грязную ругань, прибавил, — А так же у больного присутствует симптом Бармотье-Михельсона. Ну-с, вынужден попросить у вас прощения за неприятные известия, но это совершенно обычный острый аппендицит.  
— Обыкновенный аппендицит? Уф-ф-ф... То есть, ничего страшного, да? Он оклемается, так? Ну же, дайте ему какую-нибудь таблетку или вколите обезболивающее, я ведь не могу сегодня работать без напарника! Я сама не справлюсь!

«Сама»?! 

Старику вдруг стало тошно от одной мысли, что перед ним сейчас стоит девушка. Манера речи, грубые ладони со сбитыми в кровь костяшками и пальцы с грязными обломанными ногтями, худощавое тело, скрытое под пыльной одеждой, состоящей из рваных джинсов да застегнутой наглухо пуховой жилеткой — всё это подошло бы больше какому-нибудь бандиту, громиле-вышибале, но никак не существу женского пола. А хотя... Врач уже давно обратил внимание на ее руки, вернее, на вены. 

На кистях, запястьях, сгибах локтей... Они были исколоты, почти не видны, а их места занимали глубокие синяки. Дорожки смертельного пристрастия шли лентой: где потемнее, где посветлее. Вот-вот и конечности начнут потихоньку гнить. Некроз тканей ещё никто не отменял. И была бы его воля, он бы сдал этих двух преступников в руки полиции не раздумывая. Но увы, даже мысли об этом могли закончиться плачевно, ведь то, что владело этими двумя молодыми людьми, скорее всего притаилось где-то поблизости. 

— Постараюсь сделать всё, что в моих силах, — он отошёл от кушетки к шкафу, — заприте дверь, мадам, и снимите с вашего напарника верхнюю одежду.

 

Разнообразные хирургические инструменты, отливающие сталью в ярком свете трех настольных ламп, были аккуратно выложены в ряд на серебряном подносе.  
Хирург натягивает на морщинистые жилистые руки стерильные белые перчатки, в очередной раз обливает их антисептиком из пластиковой бутылочки. 

— Что ж, приступим...

Не могло не поражать то, с каким хладнокровием и спокойствием хозяин дома надавливает на скальпель, погружая его наточенное лезвие в плоть, и проводит вниз, разрезая кожу. Утерев выступившую кровь полотенцем смоченным в водке, доктор раздвинул края раны и установил зажимы. Конечно, подобные действия можно было бы назвать непрофессиональными и просто-напросто дикарскими, но кого это сейчас волновало? Тем более что условия и наличие хоть какого-то обезболивания и асептики, по сравнению с тем, что было во время операций в том же самом полевом госпитале... Всё же лучше, чем совсем ничего.   
Врач погрузил пальцы в разрез, пытаясь нащупать слепую кишку. Пациент лежал в беспамятстве, и лишь тихонько постанывал.   
— Хм, спаек вроде нет, что просто прекрасно... Я советую вам отвернуться, милочка, — он аккуратно и медленно потянул за переднюю стенку кишки, с тихим хлюпаньем вытаскивая её на поверхность раны. — А вот и наша небольшая неприятность...   
— Вот дерьмо! — гостья мгновенно развернулась и, морща нос от отвращения, отошла к окну, лишь бы не смотреть на дальнейшие действия врача. — Чёрт, чёрт! 

— Хах... Я бы попросил вас, мадам, не выражаться так громко, — Герберт туго перевязывал тонкой нитью основание аппендикса, напоминающего жирного дождевого червя с проступающими сосудиками, — в доме есть дети, да и к тому же если мне не изменяет память, то вы должны почти что каждый день наблюдать зрелища похлеще этого. Разве нет? 

Но ответом послужил лишь недовольный злобный рык...

 

— Так ему же отлежаться надо хотя бы часа четыре, — врач снял окровавленные перчатки, которые из белоснежных стали грязно-пурпурными и выбросил их в урну под кушеткой. — Вы не боитесь что швы разойдутся?   
Но гостья лишь мотнула головой, перебрасывая руку своего товарища себе через шею. Тот мычал и страдальчески закатывал глаза, не говоря ни слова, даже когда его подруга кое-как нацепила на его лицо маску.   
Закончив с этим, она залезла в карман своей жилетки и достала оттуда помятый конверт из пожелтевшей бумаги.   
— А это уже не ваше дело, док. Вы залатали его, а это всё, что входит в ваши обязанности. Вот, это вам от Него, — последние слова она произнесла вполголоса, так, словно хотела, чтобы это осталось лишь между ней и Гербертом. — Я советую прочесть сейчас же, не откладывая на потом. Чао! 

Хирург стоял посреди комнаты, смотря уже в пустой дверной проём, сжимая в морщинистых пальцах странное послание. Этот день вновь пришёл. Как тогда... 

_Как тогда_

***

— Помнишь ли ты сказку про Гензеля и Гретель? — старый доктор внимательно смотрел в глаза своей внучки. И какими же они ему казались светлыми и чистыми, словно маленькие кусочки летнего неба! — Ты возьми с собой эти камешки, милая, а как мы в лес войдем, бросай их на тропинку. Хорошо? 

Малышка кивнула, радостно улыбнулась, когда кармашек её жёлтого дождевичка потяжелел под весом камешков. Была бы она чуть старше, пускай хоть на пару-тройку лет, она точно заметила бы ту тревогу и печаль в словах своего прадеда, а так же и то, что говорить он начал с едва заметным акцентом. Но для ребенка это было ещё одним приключением, необычным и захватывающим, ведь она впервые побывает где-то ночью, когда все остальные спят и видят сны. Но она, храбрая Элизабет, будет бодрствовать! Разве это не интересно? Конечно интересно!   
Двое, держась за руки, уже перешли небольшой мостик из сколоченных вместе подгнивших досок, когда на синем ночном небе, как на картине начинающего художника, грубыми мазками разливались тучи, подсвеченные кровавым светом уже поднимающегося из-за горизонта солнца. 

Когда огненный диск солнца выполз из-за линии горизонта, утопая в плотных облаках, Герберт и его маленькая правнучка уже стояли на поляне. 

Потребовалось четыре минуты, чтобы перебросить толстую бельевую веревку через ветку старого дуба и около двух для того, чтобы её закрепить. Болтающаяся из стороны в сторону петля вселяла в душу беспокойство и безысходность. Неужели этот день вновь пришел? Лишь двадцать лет было дано на отдых от этого ужасного ритуала, показывающего всю преданность и честность перед Ним. За что же так мало!  
Старик помог Лиззи забраться на бревнышко, надел на её тонкую молодую шею веревку. С некой заботой, точно надевал обыкновенный галстук, затянул уродливый узел.   
Любя погладил малышку по светлым волнистым волосам, поцеловал в горячий лоб.   
У него тряслись руки, лицо покрылось холодным потом, в ушах точно играли барабаны, заменяя своим шумом все мысли.   
А девочка покорно стояла на бревнышке, ожидая дальнейших действий своего прадеда, с любопытством разглядывая низкое утреннее небо. Она никогда не видела таких необычных облаков, за которые прятались не так давно яркие и светлые жемчужины звезд! Всё было точно так же, как в какой-нибудь волшебной сказке: того и гляди из-за вековых деревьев выйдут настоящие гномы и эльфы, чтобы спеть какую-нибудь веселую песню!

— Лисси, я хотеть, чтобы ты надел это на гласса... — ему всё труднее и труднее было говорить по-английски, словно он только-только начал его учить. Герберт достал из кармана длинный черный шарф и закрыл им глаза девочки, туго завязав на затылке. — Скоро все прекратить быть, прекратить. Ты только подождать немного. Ждать.

Проверив ещё раз петлю, он прикусил верхнюю губу. Сердце гулко билось внутри, из-за чего казалось, что грудная клетка вот-вот треснет. Он думал, что до этого дня далеко, и в этот раз выполнять этот страшный обычай придется его дочерям, а может быть даже внукам, ведь сам он не доживет, но увы. 

Когда старик выбивал бревнышко из-под ног Лиззи, он был как в тумане... 

Девочка перестала трепыхаться в воздухе в попытках выбраться из петли уже спустя пять минут, а хирург, глотая горькие слезы незаменимой потери, последний раз взглянув на уже бездыханное тело своей любимой правнучки, поспешил уйти прочь, найдя надёжное укрытие...

 

Ветки деревьев послушно расступались перед тем, что осторожно и неторопливо сползало с верхушек, окруженное полупрозрачной белой легкой субстанцией, парящей в воздухе вокруг, вселяя первобытный животный ужас, лишая всякой возможности двигаться. И как же доктор благодарил судьбу за то, что смог уйти так далеко к тому моменту, когда пришел высокий Господин!   
Протягивая тонкие отростки, больше всего похожие на щупальца осьминога, тварь коснулась детского трупа, аккуратно освобождая шею от грубой веревки, рассматривая его с неким интересом и нежностью, прижимая к гладкому лоснящемуся телу, покачивая из стороны в сторону, точно любящая мать своего спящего младенца. Довольное урчание поплыло по холодному воздуху, лёгким эхом проносясь между деревьев. Ступая с осторожностью, боясь уронить новую часть бесценной коллекции, нечто двинулось вперед, не ступая по земле — паря в воздухе.   
Существо унесло безжизненное тело белокурой малышки с собой, растворившись с ним во тьме леса.   
И Он доволен, доволен тем, что сделал для него один из его слуг? Точно так же, как и предыдущие поколения их семьи, преданные этому божеству с самого начала настолько, что не жалеют для Него даже своих детей — самое важное и дорогое в жизни. Герберт ощущал себя так же, как когда его любимый сын стал частью этой кровавой жатвы: гордость и облегчение перемешанное с болью утраты и страхом. 

**«Возвращайся домой. Твоя работа на сегодня ещё не закончена. Скоро мы принесём тебе едва живого»**

Старик, убедившись, что невероятный Гроссман покинул место преступления, вышел из своего укрытия и поплёлся по тропинке, потея и постанывая точно от лихорадки.  
Но тут меж стволов мёртвых елей проскользнула тень. Быстро, почти мгновенно, но этого вполне хватило, чтобы быть замеченной.   
Герберт вздрогнул: ему показалось, что он точно уже где-то видел этот силуэт. И тут же забился в мелкой дрожи.

— Bruder?.. Wolfgang?.. *

Теневой человек на этих словах выглянул из-за дуба, точно рассматривая того, кто так нагло посмел его окликнуть. 

Кто посмел назвать его по имени, впервые за последние семьдесят восемь лет?..


	11. Три слепых мышонка

_Three blind mice. Three blind mice.  
See how they run! See how they run!  
They all ran after the farmer's wife,  
Who cut off their tails with a carving knife,  
Did you ever see such a sight in your life,  
As three blind mice?*_

 

— Порой это напоминает медленное саморазрушение: ты постепенно гниешь изнутри, становясь заложником своих мыслей. Дни могут тянуться друг за другом, а ты не будешь даже знать о том, какое время суток за окном. Просто лежишь ничком на кровати, не испытывая ни чувства голода, ни жажды. Я пережил это, когда вернулся с войны, Нэнси. И теперь, спустя столько лет, я всё ещё... — по телевизору прошла помеха, прервав главного героя фильма на середине его скучного и пафосного монолога.   
Хороших фильмов, как можно заметить, в последнее время стало даже слишком мало. Особенно по федеральным каналам. Особенно в пятом часу вечера. И уж особенно в будние дни.

— ...да я тебе говорю! Он так ей прямо и сказал! Честное слово! 

— Ой, ну ты гонишь! Быть такого не может, чтобы Джим... — девушка всплеснула руками и, не желая верить рассказу своей подруги, покачала головой. Боковым зрением она заметила уборщика, который остановился посреди зала кафешки при заправочной станции, внимательно разглядывая посетителей. 

— Эй, ты чего встал, хм, работничек? Я зря тебе плачу что ли? — на плечо опустилась тяжелая рука, заставив парня в синей жилетке с логотипом заправки встрепенуться. 

— Ой, мистер Лифз! А я тут это... самое... п-полы мою... вот... д-да, конечно, а вы о чем подумали? 

«Горе-работник» улыбнулся во все зубы и показательно стал тереть пол шваброй с большим усилием и в несколько раз быстрее. Вот, мол, посмотрите на меня: я же тут не дурака валяю, а работаю, причём очень даже усердно. А то за что мне платят по семь долларов в неделю и кормят каждый день завтраком и ужином, в таком случае?! 

Начальник усмехнулся и, по привычке пригладив свои седые аккуратные усы, продолжил, но уже менее серьёзным, можно было бы даже сказать, дружеским тоном:

— Надеюсь что так, приятель. Хей, да и вообще, тебе бы не мешало сегодня вечером побриться, а то ты мне в скором времени всех посетителей распугаешь, хах! Отрастишь себе блоходомик, как у знатного такого хобо*! Хм... — он прервался, о чём-то задумавшись. — Слушай, парень, а ты давно матери звонил? 

Точно! Как он мог об этом забыть! Сколько времени уже прошло? Неделя! Господи Иисусе! Да как же так могло произойти... 

Подросток вдруг почувствовал, что стал белый, как чистый лист бумаги для принтера. 

— Вижу, что давно. Всё равно не забудь вечером, ладно? 

 

А жизнь тем и хороша, что в ней ничего не стоит на месте. События постепенно сменяют друг друга: с плохих на хорошие, с обычных на что-то новое, чего ранее никогда не бывало. Тоби за последние полтора года уже успел это понять. И даже сейчас, сидя на неудобной деревянной скамье почти в самом последнем ряду, у самых дверей, он был счастлив и чувствовал себя настоящим человеком. Святой отец стоял перед алтарём, читал проповедь, время от времени окидывая строгим взглядом полупустой сонный зал. Конечно, все собравшиеся сегодня выглядели утомлёнными и пришли в это воскресное утро в церковь лишь из-за того, что так уж заведено. 

Ну может быть все, кроме Тоби. 

— Помолимся же все вместе, братья и сестры! 

Хоть юноша и не был таким уж верующим, но всё же листая страницы потрепанной старой Библии, которую ему в первый день их знакомства отдал мистер Лифз, или же повторяя молитву перед сном, он ощущал какое-то спокойствие в душе. Он даже принял крещение не так давно и несколько раз был на исповеди. Конечно, молодой человек прекрасно понимал, что за его покаяние ему ничего не светит: домой он чудесным образом не вернётся, а мертвые, в чьей крови руки Тоби были по локти, не восстанут из могил и не придут к родным. Но с того самого дня, как он рассказал священнику о всех своих преступлениях, стоя на коленях в пустом зале, где витал запах пыли, воска и пресной выпечки, ночные кошмары перестали пожирать нутро по ночам. Шум в ушах и голове растворился, став чистыми, добрыми мыслями.

И сейчас он сложил ладони вместе для молитвы. Конечно же паренёк точно знал, за кого он вновь будет просить у Господа. 

Генри Оуэн Лифз, владелец заправки и мотеля на въезде в город, был невысоким мужчиной лет сорока пяти, за которого Тоби готов был молиться хоть целыми сутками напролёт. Ведь именно благодаря ему парень сейчас имел небольшую каморку с собственной раскладушкой и постоянное место работы. И пускай заработок был до невозможного низким, а по вечерам усталость была настолько сильной, что просто сбивала с гудящих ног, но он был доволен. У Роджерса был даже целый выходной в воскресение, который он начинал с похода в церковь, а уже после прогуливался по ближайшему парку, где подходил к большому пруду, заросшему нежно-лиловыми кувшинками, и кормил уток. 

Время от времени он звонил матери, чтобы рассказать ей обо всём, что с ним происходит. Пару раз он даже пробовал писать ей письма, но Конни настаивала всё же на общении через телефонную трубку. Кто знает, может женщина просто не желала видеть почерк своего сына, такой родной и привычный, а внизу совершенно чужое имя и фамилию в качестве подписи: Тейлор Э. Рейли. Ей было от этого не по себе.   
Подросток смеялся и улыбался, слыша голос своей мамы, а она наоборот тихонько утирала горькие слёзы, медленно стекающие по щекам. Её любимый сын был так далеко, совершенно один, и ведь она не могла ничего сделать: он всё ещё находился в розыске. А за такое количество жертв в качестве наказания присяжные уж точно выбрали бы, если не триста с лишним лет заключения, то самую настоящую смертную казнь. 

Конечно никаких интересных новостей парень не мог рассказать. Кроме, может быть, описания довольно странных личностей, заходящих время от времени в здание мотеля или заправочной станции, где Тоби мыл полы или окна. 

 

И один такой человек по какой-то непонятной причине заинтересовал Роджерса больше всех остальных. 

Их короткая встреча произошла около трёх недель назад, в четверг вечером.

— Эй, Тобиас! Подмени меня на пару секунд, мне надо ненадолго отойти! — крикнула парню через весь зал пожилая женщина, выходя из-за стойки регистрации, переваливаясь, точно старая утка. — Скоро буду. Если кто вдруг придёт — оформишь как полагается, ладно? 

Тоби кивнул, напомнил Линде о том, что она его может не называть так уж официально, полным именем, и, убрав ведро со шваброй в угол, чтобы никто случайно не расплескал, подошел к ресепшну. Вот уж точно — замечательная работа: сиди на заднице по девять часов в сутки и постоянно жди! И как вообще эта старая зараза тут не дохнет от скуки? Он-то в последний раз, когда заменял заболевшую старушку, еле-еле дождался конца смены, и уже вовсю нетерпеливо ёрзал на стуле где-то часа через два, точно под ним были раскалённые до бела угли. Ну не в состоянии он так работать, просто не по душе ему! И ни сканворды, ни журналы не могли отвлечь от зудящего чувства скуки и покинутости.  
Уборщик настолько увлекся размышлениями о том, чем же на самом деле является эта Линда, какой ведьмой и у какого дьявола она купила свою усидчивость вместе со стальной задницей, что не сразу заметил посетителя.   
Мужчина громко и в какой-то мере раздраженно кашлянул, привлекая внимание рассеянного молодого человека.  
— Ой-и-и... Простите, сер, я, в-вот, просто... Кхем, можно на-начну заново? — но вопрос улетел куда-то в пустоту, будто бы его и не было. — Приветствуем Вас в нашем м-мотеле! Хотите снять комнату на ночь? Ва-ва-вам одноместную? Или Вы путешествуете с д-д-друзьями?   
Незнакомец выглядел довольно странно, можно было даже сказать, что он болен и у него только-только спала температура. А может быть просто до такой степени утомлён долгой дорогой, что совсем не соображает. Мало ли? На последнем слове паренька он судорожно вздохнул, точно на него неожиданно вылили ведро холодной воды. Поправив жёлтые солнцезащитные очки-авиаторы, съехавшие на кончик носа, он протянул водительские права и деньги. 

— Одноместный. Выселяюсь завтра в пять тридцать утра. Прошу не беспокоить по пустякам, — голос сухой и леденящий душу. Да, этот человек уж точно не в ладах с головой, раз позволяет себе так общаться с людьми! 

«Тхе, фрик какой-то, честное слово! Надеюсь он не устроит пьяный дебош и не обблюёт весь номер, как было с тем мистером месяц назад...» — думал Тоби, вписывая данные в журнал заселения. 

Имя...

Фамилия...

Год рождения... 

Штат проживания... 

— А!..Так Вы из Алабамы, сер? — как он не пытался сдержаться, а недопустимый и отчасти неприличный вопрос всё же вырвался из его глотки. — Хм... Я слышал по радио, что не так давно там произошел ужасный инцидент с группой сталкеров, исследовавших заброшенное здание. Вы ничего не...

Но гость стукнул ладонью по лакированной столешнице с такой силой, что в пустой чашке, стоящей рядом с красочным календарём, задребезжала чайная ложка. 

— Слушай, я не прошу тебя чесать языком, парень, и рассказывать мне то, что ты там где-то услышал. Просто делай свою работу и, дьявола ради, заткни свое хлебало наконец! Ладно?! Научись держать свой рот на замке. 

Больше парень с ним не заговаривал. Он молча заполнил все данные, перенес их в компьютер и выдал ключ с дешевым желтым брелком, на котором чёрным маркером толсто был написан номер сорок четыре. 

— Приятной ночи, — хмуро пробубнил посетитель и, подняв с пола большую спортивную сумку, пошёл прочь. 

А Тоби просто сидел и не моргая смотрел ему в спину. Желание сказать уходящему человеку что-то настолько важное прожигало кожу раскаленным железом изнутри...   
Черты лица до боли знакомы, хотя судьба никогда не сталкивала их лицом к лицу. А может быть что-то внутри этого загадочного путника манило к себе? 

Но что именно? 

И почему?

Может быть молчаливая тайна, знание о чём-то, таком страшном, что нельзя произнести вслух, написать на бумаге? Как, например, жжение отчасти ритуального огня, оставляющего вздувающиеся волдыри на коже. Лес, непроглядная тьма и стоящий стеной ливень, барабанящий по раскрытым листьям вековых деревьев? Или острые конечности-ветки, обхватывающие обмякшее от болезненного беспамятства тело. 

**Ах...**

— О, я смотрю, ты уже одного заселил! Тобиас, а ты просто магнит для постояльцев, не правда ли? — пожилая женщина засмеялась, но увидев встревоженный и напряженный взгляд парня, в ту же секунду перестала улыбаться.— Да что с тобой такое случилось? Эй? Тоби?! ЭЙ!

**«Кем ты являешься на самом деле? Неужели ты тоже знаешь хозяина?..»**

 

Но у почти бездомного подростка были и секреты. Одним из таких являлись его новые хорошие знакомые: Кроха Олли, Громила Уилл, Солнечный Элл и Заика Бобби — байкеры, не так давно появившиеся в районе. Настоящие крутые парни, которые живут лишь раз, и так ярко, что будто хотят затмить свет мегаполиса. Тоби в тайне завидовал им, представляя вольный ветер, свистящий в ушах, и свободу, свободу...  
Правда вот, их встреча произошла при совсем неприятных обстоятельствах: они удирали от преследования полиции, пытаясь затеряться в улочках городка, а Тоби, когда стражи закона спросили его, не видал ли он четырех парней на байках, указал совершенно в другом направлении, сбив офицеров с верного пути. Стандартная ложь во спасение — и чего в этом такого необычного? И, как ни странно, но банда Крохи Олли оказалась довольно дружелюбной, хотя молодой человек всегда считал подобных «бунтарей» своего рода нелюдимыми грубыми изгоями общества. Дикарями, которые сбиваются в стаи, точно волки, и бесконечно колесят по автобанам.   
Как ни крути, а «крутые парни» вызывали у тинейджера лишь опасение и ожидание дрянных шуточек, подножек и прочих подлянок. 

Но в вечер этого воскресения Роджерс отправился с ними в паб на окраине города, чтобы хорошенько отдохнуть перед рабочей неделей. Разве это так плохо?   
Парни обещали даже угостить его настоящим спиртным. Ещё один жест благодарности.

 

— За отличное знакомство с тобой, дружище! — Олли поднял низкий пузатый стакан, смотря сквозь него на парня. Его сизые глаза сверкнули радостным огоньком. — За неподражаемого Ти!

— Да, за Ти! — в тот же миг подхватили друзья Крохи.

А Тобиас просто глупо улыбался, чувствуя свой учащенный из-за получаемого удовольствия пульс. Ещё бы! Ведь вокруг него такая приятная компания крутых парней, которая не издевается над ним, прицепив к спине тетрадный листок с яркой надписью _«ПНИ МЕНЯ!!!»_ , даже не думает о том, чтобы обозвать «трясунчиком» или «китайским болванчиком». А жизнь и правда налаживается, чего не говори! Может, и он когда-нибудь будет крутым? 

— Н-н-ну, так ты будешь пить, али как? — своим глубоким басом спросил Громила, нахмурив мохнатые смоляные брови.

Роджерс недоверчиво посмотрел на него, а потом на стакан с янтарной жидкостью в своей руке. Странно... Он вообще когда-нибудь пил спиртное? Даже нечто легкое типа мохито или пинаколады? Он не помнил ничего подобного. Хотя, если и было такое дело, то все ощущения выветрились из памяти под натиском новых впечатлений и переживаний. 

Что ж, когда-то всё бывает впервые, верно? Так пускай это случится сегодня, почему бы и нет, в самом-то деле?! 

Юноша поднял стакан и залпом влил его содержимое себе в глотку. Холодный огонь прошёлся вниз, приятно охладив пищевод и полупустой желудок. 

Хм, довольно необычно на вкус: не так горько, как он ожидал, довольно специфично, если выразиться кратко. Можно даже, наверное, повторить ближе к концу вечера, если, конечно, ребята не будут против. А они уж точно не будут!

«Такими темпами я дойду и до своей первой сигареты в скором времени, а то и ещё чего похуже!» — пронеслась испуганной вороной неспокойная мысль в голове, но тут же растворилась в постепенно крепчающей в разуме звенящей пустоте. К горлу подкатил горький ком. 

— Чего, хорошо, да? А я же говорил! — Кроха Олли глупо качал головой в такт музыке, поглядывая время от времени на свою «банду» и улыбаясь. — Сейчас вообще клёво будет, как только оно в кровь пойдет! Отвечаю, бро!

«Ого-го-го! Даже так! Интересно, а на сколько лучше-то? По-моему, всё и так идеально!»

В тот момент Тоби и не задумывался о том, какую серьезную ошибку он совершает. Ему было весело, громкая электронная музыка била по барабанным перепонкам бешеным ритмом, отчего хотелось встать на ноги и пуститься в пляс под одобрительный свист компании. Неужели он уже пьян? Да, точно так, как бы странно это не казалось: захмелеть от одного стакана.   
Но неприятное ощущение тошноты крепчало и набирало силу, не желая пропадать.

— Давай-давай, приятель! У-у-у! Покажи класс! 

Он поднялся на ноги, сделал несколько неуверенных шагов... 

Но сильное головокружение уже вовсю переворачивало весь мир в глазах, и всё вокруг словно было пропущено через яркий сумасшедший калейдоскоп. Постепенно музыка становилась дальше и дальше, звучала точно так же, как если бы доносилась из глубокого колодца, низкие басы своей гулкой тяжестью давили на барабанные перепонки. Свет бил сквозь глаза прямиком в мозг. И от всего этого тошнило уже сильнее. 

— П-парни, мне чего-то того... это... Может, уйдем отсюда, а? — он несколько напряжённо смотрел на развязанные шнурки на своих кедах, стараясь унять сбивающее с ног чувство качки в своей голове. 

— Ну, чего расклеился, дружище? Плохо тебе, да? — Мужчина в джинсовой куртке похлопал подростка по плечу, видимо, желая слегка подбодрить. — Ну, ребят, выведем его проблеваться к мусорникам, м?! 

Вся остальная компания громко засмеялась и заулюлюкала, поддерживая товарища.

 

Роджерс больше не мог сопротивляться, даже когда его со всей силы ударили по спине как только они вышли из паба. И когда Громила поднял его за шкирку, точно безжизненный труп, тряпичную куклу человеческих размеров, и потащил в автомобиль, волоча ногами по пыльному асфальту. И всё же в том стакане что-то было, помимо колы и виски, скорее всего некий препарат, из-за которого молодого человека так развезло. 

— Угу-гу-гу! Попался, сучёнок! Так, держите его крепче тогда, а то будет как с той девкой в прошлый раз, — самый старший из всей компании сел на водительское место, пристегнулся и поправил зеркало заднего вида. — Хм, лишь бы не откинул коньки от передоза по дороге, а то, мало ли что, выглядит он не ахти как... Боб, какого хера ты вбухал две таблетки? В этом-то весу не более сто сорока семи* будет! 

В одном Тикки был прав: ему точно что-то подмешали в напиток, когда он отвлекся. Неужели его похищают? Но это значит... 

А значило это только одно — конец нормальной жизни. Если вообще его оставят на этом свете...

* * *

Старый трюк с флунитразепамом*, как в криминальной истории из начала девяностых годов... И никто не виноват, так как главный свидетель, являющийся по несчастью так же и жертвой, ничего не может вспомнить, кроме самого акта насилия, да и то, совсем нечетко. Как во время бреда, лихорадки.  
Тоби помнил только унижение, продолжавшееся в течение нескольких дней, непонятные мутные силуэты подонков и нескончаемый холод каменного пола. Он даже больше не сопротивлялся, когда его вновь и вновь поили водой с горьким привкусом, ведь после неё он полностью пропадал из этой реальности на какое-то время. Точнее, не мог запомнить ничего, ведь все действия ублюдков проносились мимо, совершенно не оставаясь в памяти, словно и происходило это вовсе не с ним, а с другим человеком. А он словно был рядом. С _другим_ , с _другим_... И _вновь_ , и _вновь_... А может, так было даже лучше, особенно во время того, как с него в очередной раз зверски срывали остатки одежды...

Он даже смирился с той мыслью, что никогда больше не покинет того тёмного подвала, так и останется прикованным наручниками к трубе с холодной водой, уходящей в потолок, раз за разом прощаясь со своей короткой и никчёмной жизнью и вздрагивая от скрипа двери вверху лестницы.  
Только тихо-тихо, когда действие препарата заканчивалось, молился, чтобы на фоне психической травмы и дурного состояния у него случайно не развился стокгольмский синдром. Тоби точно помнил, что пару раз читал в газете про те непонятные случаи, когда жертвы привязывались к своим мучителям настолько сильно, что после без них не могли спокойно жить. 

Тяжёлые шаги и скрип лестницы. Возвышающаяся фигура, точно в пелене из дыма, стоящая над ним.  
— Соскучился по мне, милый? 

И у него больше не было сил кричать и вырываться. Тоби лежал смирно, как покойник, и глотал всхлипы. 

А потом его просто выкинули рядом с городской свалкой, предварительно забрав всё, что он имел при себе, вплоть до одежды и деревянного нательного крестика. Как поломанную и надоевшую куклу, которая больше не издавала никаких звуков, возбуждающих желание продолжать веселье, возвращаться и повторять его опять и опять. Похитители, видимо, думали, что парень не протянет ни дня более, но они грубо ошиблись. Он смог подняться на ноги, обхватить свои плечи ослабшими руками и уйти прочь, спотыкаясь и падая. Голый и продрогший. В очередной раз изувеченный и сломленный как физически, так и душевно. 

 

Потихоньку синдромы ломок становились терпимее. Роджерс даже поймал себя на мысли, что перестал постоянно трястись как при сильном ознобе и может более-менее ясно мыслить. У него даже появился какой-никакой аппетит, что тоже свидетельствовало о том, что парень потихоньку, но всё же идет на поправку.   
Бродяга шёл пешком, залезал и ехал меду вагонов поездов, чуть ли не крича от испуга, как только в его голове мелькали нарисованные страхом картинки того, что случается с людьми при падении на эти рельсы под тяжелые и острые колеса поезда: кровавое месиво с обломками костей и ошмётками плоти. Он не знал точно куда он направляется, следуя лишь призрачным указаниям своего безликого хозяина.  
А высокая тварь даже не показывала себя, только посылала мучительные приступы кашля и обильные кровотечения изо рта, носа, а время от времени, даже из глаз, когда путник шел не туда или на долго останавливался, дабы перевести дух.   
Пока в один день, в кровавых лучах заходящего солнца, точно лживый и туманный мираж, возникли нечёткие очертания города. Уродливые бетонные дома-коробки подпирали низкие рваные кучевые облака, словно могучие атланты, держащие небо, а разбитый асфальт шоссе под ногами был раскален от дневного жаркого летнего солнца.   
На дереве, стоящем возле обшарпанного дорожного знака с указанием максимальной скорости, висела небольшая тканевая сумка. И первое, что бросилось Роджерсу в глаза, как только он её открыл — кислотно-рыжие газосварочные очки, точно такие же, как и те, которые он спалил в костре не так давно, навсегда отрекаясь от своего прошлого. Но, видимо, у судьбы на несчастного подростка другие планы, более грандиозные и великие.   
И в этот раз он не отступит ни на шаг от своего хозяина, не предаст его и не свернет со своего пути.   
Его имя теперь — Тикки-Тоби, и он не уйдет от него. И он — вновь часть безликого монстра. С этой самой секунды и до конца времен... 

Шипящий голос в голове, ранее царапающий своей громкостью череп изнутри, тихонько, с еле заметными довольными нотками, проговорил: 

**«Добро пожаловать. Вот наконец ты и дома, сын мой...»**

 

* * *

 

**«Are you drowning in the dark?  
In deep shadows of Rosswood Park?» **

**«Let Us help you now...»**

**«Let Us told you how...»**

**«...We will lead you...»**

**STRAIGHT  
TO THE ARK! ** ***

 

_Раз_

Поверхность становится дальше и дальше с каждой секундой, а толща воды, пронизанная тонкой золотой паутиной лучей солнца, давит на хрупкие человеческие кости всё сильнее.   
Нет больше сил трепыхаться, пытаясь всплыть и вдохнуть такой необходимый сейчас воздух: мышцы всего тела поражены колючей судорогой. 

_Два_

Тело утопающего наконец достигает склизкого илистого дна. Он с невероятной силой ударяется об него, да так, что несколько позвонков выбиваются, причиняя ещё больше невыносимой боли и заставляя человека сделать глубокий судорожный вдох, наполняя темной грязной водой свои лёгкие. Роковой, повлекший за собой сильный приступ кашля. 

Горькая вода с невероятной скоростью всасывается.

_Три_

Кровь начинает разжижаться... В глазах быстро темнеет... Но в ушах, залитых водой и точно плотно забитых ватой, гулко раздается лишь ускоренный ритм сердца, как барабан, предвещающий приближение Воина-Смерти. 

**Удар...**

**Удар...**

И тишина...

— ...Повторяю: мужчина, возраст примерно около двадцати пяти-двадцати восьми лет. На теле видны следы послеоперационных шрамов, довольно свежих, сделанных не более недели назад. Так же присутствует вправленный перелом правой плечевой кости. Пульс слабый, давление низкое. Просим срочно подготовить операционную. Человек был найден на пересечении шоссе номер... 

Вой сирены автомобиля скорой помощи и непонятный писк разрывали своей громкостью барабанные перепонки, из-за чего боль вновь и вновь сжимала мозг в своих огненных тисках. 

Вот дерьмо, почему так больно?! Почему все тело словно разом пропустили через гигантскую мясорубку?! 

**«Где я?!»**

Брайан с трудом открыл налитые кровью глаза: яркий свет, мешающий разглядеть что-либо, две черные нечеткие фигуры, которые расплывались в воздухе, точно призраки, склонившиеся над ним.   
Вновь этот холодный и до невозможного чёткий голос:   
— Он очнулся! Очнулся! 

**«Что? Я уже умер?»**

Он вдруг осознал, что дышит не самостоятельно. Непонятный аппарат какими-то резкими толчками наполняет его легкие воздухом, который тут же их покидает. Да что тут вообще происходит, чёрт вас всех возьми?! 

Он с трудом издал тихий короткий стон на очередном, так называемом, «выдохе». Аппарат начал отчаянно пищать, сообщая о пришедшем в себя пациенте, отзываясь в мозгах шумящей мигренью.   
В глазах в очередной раз потемнело, а сердце начала колоть невидимая булавка боли. 

**«Бога ради, почему же мне так хреново, а?! Хоть кто-то мне сегодня ответит?»**

Позади врача возникла черная полупрозрачная фигура, согнувшая своё тонкое тело в нескольких местах, как если бы внутри у неё не было ни костей, ни органов — лишь мягкая медная проволока. 

Оно стоит так близко, так близко теперь... И не представляет никакой опасности...

Брайан попытался дотянуться здоровой рукой до этого существа, коснуться его наконец-то пальцами, процарапать обрубками ногтей его кожу-костюм цвета вороного пера, лишь бы вновь убедиться в реальности монстра, той самой причины, по которой произошли все те беды. Не являлся ли он всего лишь проявлением шизофрении? 

— Эй, парень, лежи смирно! — строго прикрикнул врач, набирая в шприц голубоватую прозрачную жидкость, проколов иглой тонкую силиконовую вставку на крышке ампулы.

Но высокое нечто стояло уже у головы бывшего студента и смотрело на него своим отсутствующим лицом. А после, исказившись на мгновение в вертикальных полосах помех, поднесло уродливый метровый отросток, служивший этому рукой, к синим бескровным губам Томаса, легонько коснувшись их, несмотря на то, что они были закрыты прозрачной силиконовой маской аппарата искусственной вентиляции лёгких. 

**«А теперь спи... не думай ни о чем... Засыпай, малыш Брайи, засыпай... Мы не против твоей просьбы. Что же, теперь дело за твоей частью уговора. Засыпай...»**

— Господи Иисусе! Пульс замедляется! Джил, быстрее, не... 

Все звуки в одно мгновение стали далекими и расплывались подобно масляному пятну на поверхности лужи. 

И несчастный парень вновь стал тонуть, но уже не в воде, а в нескончаемом белом шуме поврежденной кассеты, разливающимся густой тёплой жижей вокруг него...

 

_Засыпай, малыш Брайи, засыпай..._

 

— Да, я уже рассказал обо всем, офицер. Я просто не имею понятия, каким образом оказался в Нью-Джерси! Последние мои воспоминания связаны с Алабамой! — Брайан отвернулся от окна, из которого открывался хороший вид на больничный дворик, и посмотрел на толстого полицейского, сидящего на складном стуле у его кровати. — Я уже который раз говорю Вам, что я погиб, разбился насмерть, выскочив со второго этажа... 

— Арх-х-х... Да-да, заброшенной больницы, куда вас и вашего друга телепортировало некое существо, ранее унесшее с собой ещё и тело знакомого, — страж закона немного ослабил узел черного форменного галстука, — конечно, как правдоподобно! Так и запишем в протоколе: «Необычайное воскрешение и сказочная фея-крестная»! 

Пациент заскрипел зубами от злости. Разве они не понимают?! Тут дело обстоит куда серьезней приколов и тупых анекдотов! Он своими глазами видел окровавленное бездыханное тело Джея, которое находилось на тех самых чертовых листах бумаги, которые именно ОНО вынуждает рисовать!   
И это ОНО, которое несчастные, загнанные в угол развившейся паранойей, студенты именовали Оператор, преследует не только их одних. А что если таких бедолаг сотни, тысячи? Миллионы? Ведь это существо может перемещаться в пространстве непонятным образом, и уж точно перенестись, к примеру, из Соединенный Штатов куда-нибудь в Польшу ему не составит особого труда. Тут надо подключать правительство, армию и учёных, чтобы те смогли поймать эту безликую дрянь и посадить в такую коробку, откуда она бы никогда не выкарабкалась, даже приложив максимум усилий!

— Знаете что мне кажется, х-м-м...

— Брайан. 

— Да, точно. Так вот, Брайан, я человек не склонный верить в сказки и суеверия, так что моя теория сводится к одному: Вы, будучи в состоянии алкогольного или же наркотического опьянения, связались с нехорошей компанией, которая, в свою очередь, водила дружбу с людьми с черного рынка. Вот из-за них-то на Вашем теле такое количество швов, и...

— Нет. Этого точно не может быть. Абсолютно все мои органы на месте, офицер: две почки, одна целая печень, все части кишечника... Да чёрт! Они бы разобрали меня на такие запчасти, что даже костей не оставили! Да и, простите пожалуйста за нескромный вопрос, какой им был смысл вправлять сломанную руку и по кусочкам собирать поврежденные ребра?! Вот уж не думаю, что там уж все такие альтруисты...

Бывший актер откинулся на подушку, ощущая постепенно нарастающую головную боль. Зачем, зачем повторять сотни раз одно и то же? Он ничего не знает кроме того, что его друзья мертвы. Раз Джей покинул этот свет, то Тим... Зная его уже не первый год, Брай мог предположить, что Райт для начала найдет и прикончит Алекса, а потом сам себя доведет до черты... Точнее, те многочисленные злые голоса в его голове заставят парня особо не раздумывая засунуть дуло пистолета до упора в рот и надавить на курок, размазав содержимое черепной коробки по стенам дешёвого номера. 

Томас почувствовал, как у него в горле стал появляться колючий клубок слёз. Неужели это правда? Неужели он так и не простит Тима за его ложь? 

— Я прошу... Я больше ничего не знаю. Честно. Я всё уже рассказал. Постойте! Пожалуйста, — актёр поднял руку, свободную от иглы капельницы, и схватил своего посетителя за край рукава, как только тот стал подниматься со стула, — Вы можете позвонить моим родителям и попросить их приехать в ближайшее время? У меня ничего с собой нет. Ни одного цента в кармане, да даже одежды никакой... 

Полицейский сдержанно кивнул. Было превосходно видно, что просьба об одолжении не вызывает у него никакой радости. Конечно! Ещё звонить в другой штат! А платить за междугородний звонок, конечно же, из своего кармана.   
— Хмф-ф-ф... Ладно. Диктуйте номер...   
Он потянулся за записной книжкой в твёрдом кожаном переплёте.   
— Кстати, мистер Томас, сегодня утром в регистратуру звонил некий сэр Слеин. Просил к телефону именно вас. Он говорил, что вам необходимо обговорить дело вашего общего знакомого. Обратного номера он не оставил, к сожалению...


	12. Бессмысленные попытки

_[.--.] [.-..] [.] [.-] [...] [.] [.-.-.-] [#] [...] [.-] [...-] [.] [#] [..-] [...] [#] [..-.] [.-.] [---] [--] [#] [---] [..-] [.-.] [...] [.] [.-..] [...-] [.] [...] [#]_

 

Город... Точнее, мелкий провинциальный городишко с населением не превышающим и трёх тысяч человек, возник в одном из северо-западных штатов как раз в середине девятнадцатого века, когда паровоз промышленной революции уже набрал ход и нёсся на всех порах вперёд. Текстильная мануфактура, вытеснив мелких фермеров, притягивала к себе людей почти со всей страны, а те в свою очередь селились рядом с огромным предприятием, образуя небольшое поселение. И вот к началу нового века, оно уже обзавелось названием, совершенно типичным и не несущим никакого смысла (даже частично не отражающим деятельность жителей), были построены простенькая школа и госпиталь. Типичная история типичного мелкого городка, чьё и без того немногочисленное население с каждым годом всё стареет и уменьшается, грозясь в скором времени превратить свой дом в ещё одну черную точку на карте страны — мёртвым городом, привлекающим лишь бродяг, психов, да любителей страшных историй. «Чё-то типа Сайлент Хилл или Ракун Сити. Жутко, одиноко и туманно. Но скучно, так что три с половиной из пяти», — получают такие отзывы подобные места на сайтах любителей всякой паронормальщины и безбашенных туристов-экстремалов. 

Здание завода, с построения главного цеха которого и начинается история городка, со временем забросили насовсем, и тяжёлые двери-великаны обросли ржавыми замками и цепями. Словно в глубокий сон погрузились громадные, ныне пустующие, просторные помещения, храня в себе гудящую тишину и золотые невесомые крупицы пыли, танцующие в солнечных лучах, льющихся через высокие окна. Давящие шершавые стены подвалов, по слухам многих горожан, охраняли остатки списанных механизмов, швейных машинок и станков, что не успели увезти прочь. Но мало кто горел желанием забираться вглубь бетонного лабиринта, ведь это являлось чуть ли не самой настоящей ловушкой: радиоактивный радон скапливался там на протяжении ни одного десятка лет и грозился погубить любого любопытного, кто потревожит спокойствие тьмы. Тем более, согласно новейшей карте геологических исследований, облучение данным элементом в этом штате максимальное.   
Но дело обстояло не только в банальном страхе отравления скопившимися газами: как и любое заброшенное здание с пустыми просторными залами на окраине города, завод на Файбер Стрит стал привлекать сектантов. Многие поговаривали о криках, доносящихся из высоких корпусов, подозрительном фосфорическом свете, а особенно впечатлительные, кому довелось переждать там ночь, с ужасом рассказывали про непонятные светящиеся сферы вроде шаровых молний, появляющихся возле водоёмов во время грозы. Но верить ли этим тревожным историям или же считать их выдумками и порождениями страха ночных сталкеров? В данном случае каждый решает для себя сам, скорее всего, склоняясь больше ко второй версии. Да и проверять на собственной шкуре никому особо не хочется. 

И даже сейчас длинные металлические трубы возвышались над городом, отбрасывая на него длинные щупальца-тени в последних несмелых отблесках солнца, будто и впрямь хотели забрать, похитить дрянные домишки и с жадностью поглотить их. Тоби с тоской посмотрел в окно, желая как можно скорее вырваться из духоты помещения и упасть в объятия тёплого байкового одеяла у себя в углу. Он как раз был бы одним из тех, кто считает рассказы о сектантах и паранормальной активности на заброшенном предприятии сущим бредом.   
Молодой человек, пускай и любил работать, но усталость для него никогда не несла в себе того сладкого чувства удовлетворения, что нередко описывают самые трудолюбивые работяги. Дико ныла спина, колено окончательно переставало выполнять свою функцию, делая походку смешной и нелепой, а в голове поднимался такой гул океанского прибоя, что желание вырвать себе уши и скормить их бродячим собакам уже не казалось таким безумным. Да и к тому же посетителей после семи часов уже почти не было: лишь редкие прохожие заходили, чтобы купить хлеба с отрубями или свежего коровьего молока, так что делать было практически нечего, кроме как умирать со скуки или раскладывать обрыдший пасьянс.

— Так уот я ж табе и говорю, браток. Больше уезжают, чем прибывают, — мужчина откинул голову назад, выдыхая сизый табачный дым и от удовольствия прерывая покрасневшие уставшие глаза. — И от так от. Молодежь-то вся в крупные городищи стекла, а нам, старикам, чё тут делать? Тьфу! Только спины-то и рвать. 

Роджерс задумчиво пожал плечами. Юношу до невозможного раздражал голос и манера речи этого человека, но что поделаешь: не каждый иммигрант способен владеть английским языком на высшем уровне. Но вот для славян, в особенности, огромную проблему составляла даже не грамматика, а именно произношение. И престарелый Матеуш Вавижняк был ярким примером тому удивительному явлению. 

Опять приходилось выслушивать нытьё престарелого хозяина магазинчика «Неподалёку», что стоял на пересечении пятой и четвертой улицы, и гордо горел в вечеру своими двумя последними неоновыми буквами на вывеске.  
Что ж, а выбирать-то особо не приходилось: везде, куда молодой человек приходил с желанием устроиться на работу, его посылали прочь, причём не всегда мирно. «Эх, ты, деловой! Куда же ты такой, без роду без племени, совершенно потерянный во времени устроишься-то?! Документы нужны, справка о дееспособности, а без этого, простите, не получится». А вот хозяин минимаркета ничего не сказал, огласив только условия труда и длительность испытательного срока (благо, он длился всего-навсего пол месяца). Конечно же дело обстояло довольно трагично и юноша даже не значился работником. Так, просто никто. Призрак, выполняющий грязную работёнку и сидящий по вечерам за кассовым аппаратом, когда круглолицая тучная Магдалена Вавижняк уходила домой. 

Минутная стрелка встретилась с часовой на цифре восемь, громко щёлкнув. «У-у-у! Ещё двадцать минут!» — привычно простонал внутренний измученный голос. Было тихо, сонно и уныло. В окно назойливо билась жирная изумрудная муха, уже второй час пытаясь покинуть душное помещение магазинчика, радио негромко играло заунывный джаз. Тоби внимательно смотрел на занозу в своём пальце, посаженную ещё утром, когда он перетаскивал ящики с овощами в зал, и только сейчас приметил покраснение и непонятное вздутие. На улице уже догорал малиновый закат, погружая весь город в густые синие сумерки с растущей бархатисто-рыжей долькой луны посреди неба. 

— От курва! — выругался на родном языке хозяин магазина, вызвав громкое короткое эхо под потолком, и метнул в сторону холодильника пустую банку из-под газировки. 

Из-за рефрижератора выскочила огромная чёрная крыса с длинным облезлым коричневым хвостом и бросилась бежать через весь зал, с громким писком скрывшись из виду под прилавком со всевозможными колбасами и мясом. 

— Развели ж тут зоопарк! У-у-ух, у-у-ух! — негодовал престарелый поляк, грозя жилистым кулаком. 

Тонко брякнул позеленевший от времени валдайский колокольчик над дверью, и на пороге возникла коренастая мужская фигура.

И Тоби сразу узнал в позднем посетителе своего знакомого. 

Тим деловито прошагал в зал, лавируя между картонными коробками и стойками со всевозможными чипсами и прочей всячиной, которая может с лёгкостью привести к язвам желудка и развить гастрит даже у здорового подростка.   
Лицо его было глянцевым от пота и блестело в тусклом освещении. Да и вообще он выглядел довольно счастливым, пусть и слегка утомлённым: так обычно бывает после долгой утренней пробежки или занятий спортом в тренажёрном зале. 

— Мы закрываемся, сер. Прошу торопиться с выбором, — выдал заученную фразу поляк, стараясь выговорить её без ужасного шепелявого акцента.

— Ох, да-да... Мне бы мальчика домой забрать. Позволите? — мужчина поднял брови и слегка подмигнул парню за прилавком, который уже встал со своего места и тянулся рукой за кофтой. — Или он тут ещё в ночные сторожа устроился? 

Матеуш затушил сгоревшую уже практически до фильтра самокрутку в небольшом блюдце, что стояло рядом, и поднялся на ноги. Было прекрасно видно, что поздний посетитель привлёк его внимание. Он, как и любой другой славянин, имел жуткую привычку интересоваться чужими семьями: Тоби ничего не говорил ни о матери, ни об отце, так что взрослый мужчина, пришедший за ним, мог вполне раскрыть эти молчаливые тайны. 

— Вот те на! Чтоб меня! Неужто тата? — удивился старик, почёсывая плешивую голову с островками жёстких седых волос за ушами и подходя ближе к Тиму. — Да не... О, понял! Вы — отродье!*

Повисла неловкая напряжённая пауза: все смотрели друг на друга в ошеломлении, не зная, что делать дальше. Драться? Ответить этому старикану, что он сам из себя представляет на самом деле? 

— Ай-а! Простите старого пса! Два языка, а башка-то одна... Брат, вот вы кто! 

 

Они разговорились только когда проходили мимо почты. Райт как обычно курил, глубоко затягиваясь, попутно жаловался на свой голодный желудок, который рычит уже похлеще Ника Холмса* на отчётном концерте, расспрашивал о городке и улицах, по которым они шли. Как ни крути, а что-то было общего у этого северного захолустья и у Хелены, родного города Тимоти. Может, та самая атмосфера, присущая каждому провинциальному пункту? Сумбурность, некая миниатюрность и желание сравняться во всех показаниях со столицей; в данном случае это было похоже на отношения братьев или сестёр: младшие равнялись на старших, особенно гордились своим сходством несмотря на сильные различия. 

А вот что касается Хелены, то с этим городом Тим связывал самые светлые и хорошие воспоминания. Он помнил, как нервничал, когда семнадцатилетним подростком садился в машину к инструктору по вождению, сдавая на права. Он думал, что его вырвет из-за сильного стресса, и сумел окончательно расслабиться только тогда, когда проезжал по Хилсборо Парквэй мимо старшей школы Хелены и краем глаза приметил, что пятеро ребят из его класса и параллели золотой краской пишут на стене низкого серого здания «Риндман — мудак». Что ж, очень хороший способ настроить против себя директора как раз перед выпуском. Один из «вандалов» молниеносно повернул голову в сторону дороги, видимо, ожидая увидеть старенькую красную Хонду того самого «Ридмана-мудака». И не надо было обладать феноменальной памятью на лица, чтобы вспомнить этого молодого человека.   
Казалось, Брайана Томаса, того самого знаменитого Брая-Молнию знает весь город. Не за его успехи в футболе на последних матчах сезона молодёжной лиги, да и не за участие в рекламе шампуня, из-за чего его довольная рожа улыбалась в течение трёх месяцев чуть ли не на каждом углу, а больше, наверное, из-за его буйного нрава. Да, он был светлым открытым человеком, но готов был лечь костями за то, чем дорожил. Один раз, будучи ещё в средней школе, он подрался с одним громилой из-за того, что тот колко пошутил насчёт одной девчушки, к которой Брай (чего таить?) неровно дышал. Вот только про свой сломанный нос и не совсем приятное плавание в заледеневшей реке Кахаба потом, даже много лет спустя, предпочитал не рассказывать. 

Воспоминания выдавили лёгкий вздох ностальгии из лёгких. Мужчина помотал головой из стороны в сторону, вновь концентрируясь на рассказе своего спутника, который шёл рядом сильно хромая, точно вся его правая нога была закатана в гипс.

— ...но там сделали приют для животных. А вон в той стороне у них старшая школа. Я туда пару раз заходил, когда были бейсбольные игры между командами соседних городов. Неплохо, даже оркестр духовой во время перерыва играл, — юноша сдул прядку волос, настойчиво лезущую в глаза. — А там...

Длинные волосы до плеч, которые Роджерс время от времени собирал в хвост, Тима очень бесили. Он вообще считал, что подобные шевелюры ничего хорошего не приносят, тем более в полевых условиях, в которых, собственно, им и приходится в данный момент жить. Пачкались они неимоверно быстро, да и, может быть и такое, причём запросто, что во время очередного утреннего причёсывания ты обнаружишь прыткую мелкую вошь, спускающуюся по волосинке прямиком с тёплого виска. А как известно с древности: где вши, там и прочие болезни. Но, чёрт возьми! Молодому человеку очень шла такая причёска!

Они тем временем остановились у пешеходного перехода. 

— А, кстати! Вон там я иногда ужинаю! — воскликнул «гид», из-за чего некоторые прохожие искоса на него поглядели.   
Райт недоумевающе поднял глаза наверх, рассматривая очередной многоквартирный домино, торчащий позади своих низких собратьев словно огромный коробок, поставленный на ребро.   
— Что, прямо на крыше?   
— Не-е-е, около того. Там, на балконе, — ответил он, пожимая плечами. — Оттуда классно виден соседний дом, точнее, его окна. Такое чувство, что ужинаешь не в одиночку, а со всеми теми, кто в квартирах живёт. Беру с собой бутерброды и забираюсь по пожарке. 

 

Жилище встретило их привычным холодом и запахом жжёного растительного масла, из-за которого в животе неприятно заурчало, точно проснувшийся только что зверь учуял лёгкую добычу. Тим выволок из-под стола походную кастрюлю с закоптившимся дном и стал разливать в глубокие тарелки густой суп, на поверхности которого лениво плавала мелко порезанная зелень. Укроп ли, петрушка или же самая обычная трава с газона — при сильном голоде это не играло особой роли. Тоби уже уминал свою порцию за обе щеки, не переставая нахваливать кулинарные способности бывшего актёра, на что тот лишь махал рукой, мол, не стоит преувеличивать, а так же строго напоминал о том, что суп был сварен на всех, в том числе и на Брайана.   
Томас подыскал превосходную работу «с большим количеством времени для творчества», как он выразился ещё прошлым утром. Что ж, но ведь кому-то в самом деле нужно сторожить по ночам автобусы в парке, верно? И даже если этот кто-то будет все эти девять часов сидеть с гитарой в руках — тоже превосходно. Главное, что никого не разбудит своей игрой. 

 

После сытного ужина, им удалось поймать спортивную трансляцию плей-оффа главной бейсбольной лиги. А Тоби, как и любой подросток его возраста, очень любил бейсбол. И хоть он толком так и не смог ответить, за кого болеет — за «Чикаго Кабс» или за «Гигантов Сан-Франциско» — но всё равно вскакивал со своего места каждый раз, как только возникали напряжённые моменты, хватался за голову и ругался на Джона Лестера*, обзывая его безруким и насквозь дырявым.   
— Ай! Что же вы! У-у-у! — «болельщик» вновь подскочил на ноги и стал ковылять взад-вперёд, точно был зол до чёртиков или пытался обдумать что-то через чур важное. — Да как вообще «Джайнтс» могли так продуть? Эх-х-х, какой позор.  
М-да, видимо, Лестер всё же был не такой «дыркой» 

Тим тем временем искал что-то в своей сумке, не обращая на знакомого никакого внимания, даже когда тот плюхнулся рядом с ним и с интересом заглянул через плечо. И в тот же момент отпрянул назад как ошпаренный, заметив в руках мужчины эластичный бинт, смотанный в аккуратный рулончик.   
— Эй-эй, Это ещё что? Зачем это? — не понял парень, но на всякий пожарный отодвинулся, опасливо зыркнув на предмет в руке Райта. — Не пугай меня! 

Курильщик лишь раздражённо (или, даже можно было сказать, слегка обиженно) вздохнул. Он хотел было закатить глаза, но сдержался. Из последних сил. 

— Не кипиши... Где ты умудрился так повредить колено, дружок?   
— Да в-в-всё у-у меня там хорошо! К утру пройдёт! О-отдохну и пройдёт! — Роджерс начал отнекиваться, скрестив руки на груди, внутри которой нарастала жгучая паника.   
Эластичный бинт. Используется для фиксации.   
Кого к чему?   
Он кусками помнил, как его привязывали, широко разведя его руки, точно на кресте, точно хотели распять. Затем чужие усмешки, свои вопли... 

**Господи...**

— К утру такое обычно не проходит! А если ты связки разорвал? Кретин, тебе помочь хотят, а ты...   
— Д-да не колено это! — фальцетом взвизгнул юноша, тут же закашлявшись. — Н-не колено... 

Тут Райт окончательно потерялся. Да вообще, что такое с этим мальчишкой творится?! 

— Ладно, умник, тогда что это по-твоему?   
Молодой бродяга виновато опустил глаза в пол, часто дыша. Он всё прекрасно помнил, пускай и прошло уже около трёх лет, и эти воспоминания сжигали его нутро, подобно раскалённому свинцу наполняли сердце, так что каждый его удар отдавался глухой болью. 

— Да так... Старая травма, — пожав плечами, сухо ответил Тобиас и отвернулся. 

* * *

— Значит, тот розовый заварочный чайник с фиолетовыми птичками, — девушка засмеялась, на мгновение сомкнув свои длинные, окрашенные модной в этом сезоне, синей тушью. Ей очень шло, хотя на многих и многих такой смелый цвет выглядел излишне вульгарно и пошло. — Я угадала? Да?   
Но пассажир лишь обидчиво надул губы и несколько виновато уставился в зеркало заднего вида.   
— А чего в нём такого? Милая вещица, как раз отличный семейный подарок! Кстати, слушай, а к нам в этом году на праздники тетя Роза приедет?   
Лира пожала плечами, и усмехнулась, поворачивая руль вправо.   
— Что, не хочешь опять спать с Джоши в одной кровати? Да брось, он хороший парень, да и младше тебя всего-то на два года. Так в чём беда?

Тоби отрицательно покачал головой. 

— О нет, не начинай! Ты же всё сама знаешь. Он сначала щиплется, как деревенский гусь, а потом храпит! Только-только начинаешь засыпать, а у тебя за спиной: аргх-хр-р-р, хс-с-с, арпх-хр-р-р, хс-с-с-с! — подросток сморщил нос и закатил глаза под верхние веки, точно хотел показать весь ужас, всю отвратительность своего родственника во время сна. 

Нет, конечно же Тоби прекрасно понимал причину громкого храпа и раздражающего вибрирующего сопения Джоша: при такой страшной астме и не такое ещё бывает, но всё равно, даже при этом он не переносил его на дух. И горькая ярость начинала смолой закипать на уровне грудины каждый раз, как только снизу доносилось картавое сиплое «Добгое утго, миссис Годжегс!» У-у-ух, как он его ненавидел! 

— Ха-ха, да ладно тебе, Тоби! До рождественских праздников ещё более двух месяцев! В крайнем случае, купить матрац тебе успеем!   
— Ой, вот ещё! Никогда не буду я на таком спать. Вот просто, — он деловито скрестил руки на груди, точно показывал полную уверенность в своих словах, даже кивнул,— из принципа.

Лира наклонилась, и сделала радио чуть громче. 

— Тоби, Тоби... Никогда не зарекайся, дурачок. 

_Эй, я только тебя повстречала,  
И это безумие,   
Но вот мой номер,   
Так что позвонишь мне, может?_

Карли Рэй Джепсен оказалась в первых строчках чартов, и её песню «Позвонишь мне, может» можно было услышать везде, чуть ли не из каждого утюга. Тоби мог поклясться всей своей коллекцией футбольных карточек (даже самыми редкими и любимыми), что пока они были в магазине, её он слышал раз пять уж точно. Но как ни крути, а простенькие слова, прилипчивые, точно мятная жвачка под партой, уже окончательно въелись в мозг. Он начал тихонько подвывать в такт, с тоской смотря в окно. Накрапывал мелкий осенний дождик, представляющий обычное октябрьское явление, давящее на мозги и вызывающее лёгкую меланхолию. Мимо окон проносились лысеющие деревья и кустарники, сливаясь в сплошную винно-терракотовую стену, практически бесконечно восстающую у серого ровного асфальта шоссе.   
Назойливо и однообразно шумел мотор автомобиля, пробиваясь своим рёвом сквозь музыку. Тоби уронил голову на грудь, не в силах сопротивляться дрёме. 

 

Визг тормозов, казалось, заменил собой целую вселенную на продолжавшиеся вечность доли секунды. А потом — глухой удар, скрежет разрывающегося металла, словно это не твёрдый материал, а тончайшая папиросная бумага, чьи-то сдавленные оборванные крики...   
И душная темнота, лёгкая контузия от удара, повлекшая выпадение из реальности на мгновения...

...чтобы очнуться в самом настоящем аду...

Тоби видел лицо своей сестры, перекошенное гримасой боли, с содранными кусками кожи и напоминающее больше латексную хеллоуинскую маску монстра, которые часто продаются перед этим праздником. Он смотрел на осколки стекла, торчащие из кровоточащих ран на её тонкой изящной шее, чёрную впадину, где когда-то был глаз Лиры, на тело, подрагивающее в предсмертной судороге, грубо перехваченное ремнями безопасности...

— Лира? Лира! Лира, очнись! Очнись! — парень тянулся к ней руками, пытаясь разбудить свою старшую сестру, невзирая на боль во всём теле, тошноту и головокружение. Он хотел помочь, пытался сделать это, хотя некоторые кости его тела были переломаны, а суставы выбиты из своих сумок. Любое, даже самое не значимое, движение сопровождалось острой невыносимой болью; по внутренней части позвоночника точно разливался адский огонь.

**Лира!!!**

_  
— ...не более. Пара дней. Знаете ли, мы не даем гарантий. В данном случае мы сделали всё, что могли бы сделать, даже больше. Остается надеяться на лучшее и ждать... Ждать и молиться..._

_Порыв ветра, бешено ворвавшийся в помещение, заколыхал белоснежные жалюзи, сдул несколько листов бумаги из распахнутой медицинской карты на плитку пола, которые так и остались там лежать совершенно незамеченные. Человек в медицинском халате отошёл прочь от распахнутого окна и поправил съехавшие на кончик носа тонкие очки. Глаз его не было видно из-за радужных бликов на тонких стёклах. И из-за этого было слегка не по себе._

_— Но скажу Вам честно, мэм: лично я советую думать про худшее развитие событий, чтобы потом не сойти с ума от горя. У вашего мальчика травмирован позвоночник... Нет-нет, что Вы, вовсе не перелом, но это тоже довольно серьезно. Возможно... нижняя часть тела окажется парализована навсегда._

_Внутри словно оборвалось что-то тяжелое. Нет, это не правда, это все ложь, нет! Врач ошибается, ведь так? Все будет хорошо, верно? Верно?!_

_**«Хоть кто-нибудь? Помогите!»** _

_— Увы, но это так, дружок.  
И он засмеялся, упёршись руками в письменный стол. Его дьявольский смех разносился по кабинету, оглушающим эхом отзывался в голове. Вдруг комната стала меняться: белая плитка на полу стала покрываться толстым слоем синей плесени и грибка, с потолка стала сыпаться хлопьями штукатурка. Все, кто находился в помещении стали пропадать, оставляя лишь многоголосый адский хохот.  
Дрожа от страха всем телом, парень зажал уши руками. _

_— Э-ТО ТА-АК! Э-ТО ТА-АК! — скандировали визгливые голоса, то стихая, то вновь затмевая собой зверский неспокойный гул ветра, гуляющий уже меж обгорелых грязных стен заброшенного здания.  
 **«ПОМОГИТЕ!»** — парень пытался кричать, звать на помощь, но всё, что слетало с его губ — тихие протяжные стоны. _

_Но в то же мгновение из-за угла показался силуэт. Это был явно человек, уже не молодой, так как голова его была совсем без волос, а спина странно сгорблена, что наталкивало на мысли о старческом кифозе. Тоби поймал вдруг себя на неспокойной мысли, что не может разглядеть его лица. «Старец» сделал пару шагов навстречу подростку в инвалидном кресле, и..._

 

И открыв глаза, он не увидел ничего, кроме распахнутой настежь двери и мед сестры, с интересом заглядывающей в палату. Совсем молоденькая, только что пришедшая из института, она заходила к нему время от времени чтобы сделать укол, поставить капельницу или накормить. Но Тоби она раздражала своей безостановочной болтовнёй и излишней эмоциональностью, и именно поэтому он каждый раз с нетерпением ждал её ухода. Лучше уж лежать в полном одиночестве и заниматься болезненным самокопанием, спать, или же просто смотреть в ровную салатовую стену, чем выслушивать бестолковый трёп ни о чём. 

— О, ты проснулся, соня? А я как раз к тебе, — наиграно улыбнулась студентка, уже полностью заходя в комнату. Как и следовало ожидать, в руках она несла пластиковый поднос, в отделениях которого, вместо обычной еды, вновь была какая-то непонятная жижа грязно-серого цвета. Видимо, каша с добавлением всякой дряни в виде минеральных добавок и витаминов. А может и вовсе растолчённых в порошок транквилизаторов, чтобы пациент лишний раз не плакал и не действовал окружающему персоналу на нервы? Кто же, мать его, знает?! 

Девушка уже подтолкнула ногой к кровати крохотный складной стульчик, и присела на него, из-за чего тот громко протяжно скрипнул. 

— Ну что, скажи «а-а»...

Но парень лишь плотно сжал губы и даже прикусил их зубами, раздражённо фыркнув. Если бы он мог, он бы даже отвернулся в сторону или с силой бы ударил по подносу да так, чтобы всё его содержимое разлилось по всему полу, осталось бы комками на голубой робе этой дуры. Ах... Если бы только мог... 

— Что, совсем не хочешь есть? — её тоненький молоденький голосок содержал яркие нотки печали, да и сама медсестра переменилась в лице, став какой-то расстроенной. — Но ведь если ты не будешь кушать, то... 

— ЧТО?! — он не выдержал и визгливо прокричал это слово. Голосовые связки драли слёзы. — Что тогда? Не выздоровею, да? Или пошути, сказав, что не встану на ноги! Давай! Что ты затихла?! Я не хочу есть! Я не хочу, чтобы меня кормили, как годовалого, понимаешь? Я не хочу лежать круглыми сутками в кровати ожидая прихода психолога или какого другого врача! Я не хо-чу!

Он громко и надрывно зарыдал, его переполняла горячая злоба. Не только на эту бедную студентку-медика, которая испуганно отступила назад, но и на того пьяного водителя, который врезался в них на полной скорости, не совладав с управлением своего Ленд Ровера. Точнее, только на него. И он жалел, жалел, что этот сукин сын скончался на месте и не сможет больше жить и страдать... или испытать на себе месть. Настоящую, намного страшнее, чем обычная кончина. Даже ад показался бы ему курортом по сравнению с тем, что сейчас в своих мыслях проделывал с ним несчастный парень.   
Он сжал правую ладонь в слабый дрожащий кулак — единственное, что теперь получалось. Врачи пожимали плечами, вновь и вновь оглашая неутешительные прогнозы. Удар пришелся со стороны, парализация, частичная потеря чувствительности во всём теле. Как там они это называют? Анальгезия? Чудо ещё, что он едва-едва может шевелить рукой.   
Тоби чувствовал себя полностью беспомощным, жалким. Обузой. И ничего более. 

Ничего более. 

— Я даже в туалет сам не могу сходить!   
Слёзы катились по щекам, оставляя влажные солёные дорожки, капали на шину Шанца, обхватывающую вплотную шею парня, точно элемент фантастического экзоскелета.   
На крики уже сбежались работники этого этажа и даже приковылял один пациент с загипсованной ногой, который ходил весь день по коридору, испытывая новые костыли, а теперь внимательно заглядывал в комнату вместе со всеми остальными. Позади столпотворения послышался грозный бас:   
— Прекратить балаган! Тут вам не цирк, а приличное заведение! Расходимся, расходимся по своим делам! Ну, чего вы тут встали? Вам, мистер Уайт, вообще положено лежать и не двигаться ещё пару дней!   
Уже через минуту в дверях показался пожилой круглолицый мужчина в наглухо застёгнутом халате, надетом поверх фиалковой рубашки.   
— Так, опять мистер Роджерс... Ты тут только полтора месяца, — врач деловито подошёл к постели и оценивающим взглядом осмотрел юношу с ног до головы и, раздражённо цыкнув, бросил сердитый взгляд на медсестричку, качая головой из стороны в сторону. — Ты старайся, и уже через годок не то что ложку держать, а готовить сам будешь, попутно пританцовывая песне по радио.   
—П-правда?   
Врач кивнул, сверкнув ярко-зелёными глазами в солнечном свете. Отчасти он говорил чистую правду: в подобных случаях «чудеса» случаются, и даже после парализации в течении многих лет некоторые люди начинают двигаться и встают на ноги, а есть и такие, кто даже возвращался к прежним занятиям спортом, добиваясь новых высот и ставя мировые рекорды. 

Но Тоби понадобилось только четыре месяца, чтобы сделать свои первые шаги. Мать смотрела на то, как её сын неуверенно отпускает тонкие пальцы от алюминиевых ручек ходилок, с мольбой смотрит ей в глаза. Поднимает правую ногу, опасливо ставит её, перенося вес своего тела, боясь потерять равновесие и вновь упасть. А затем смеётся. Громко, искренне. Вперёд! По коридору! Прямиком к окну, за которым лениво светит тусклое мартовское солнце, отражаясь в лужах цвета расплавленного олова! Нелепо и неуклюже ступая по белоснежной плитке, словно десятимесячный карапуз. Он вновь может ходить! Как же это прекрасно! Впервые за долгое время молодой человек был счастлив, с усмешкой смотрел в сторону кресла-каталки и даже хотел сказать ему: «не сегодня, дружок». 

— Но-но, приятель! Полегче там! Не на бостонском марафоне! — прикрикнул тинейджеру вслед врач, покачав головой из стороны в сторону.

И смех, громкий искренний смех, наполнил всё пространство. И все проходящие мимо смотрели на вновь вставшего на ноги Тоби и тоже улыбались.  
Он был счастлив. Впервые за последние длинные пол года.


	13. И в каплях дождя...

Поднимаю лицо вверх, ощущая первые тёплые капли. С разгневанных небес, обложенных толстыми свинцовыми тучами, начинает литься дождь, неприятно горький на вкус. Так всегда в местах с плохой экологией, точнее, уничтоженной под чистую руками человека. А я стою посреди этого трупа природы, и вокруг меня пахнет прибитой к земле пылью, пеплом и жжёным пластиком.  
Я стою, морщусь от того, как вода стекает по подбородку, по шее, прямиком под воротник. Грязная, испорченная небесная вода. Интересно, сколько лет жизни, согласно американской ассоциации врачей, потеряет человек после одного стакана такого дождевого питья? 

— Пхе, так это произошло уже более двух лет назад, мэм! Полыхало всё так, что Господи-Иисуси спаси наши грешные души! — за этими словами последовал кашель астматика и звук втягиваемого лекарства из ингалятора. — Пожарные всего штата были. Три дня, а толку — ни хера. 

Сержант Кнудсен — жирный мужчина средних лет в форменной белой рубашке смотрителя парка Оаксайд. Бывшего парка. Жилые постройки, заповедные леса, любимые направления туристов всей страны и не только, угольные шахты... Всё сгорело, обратилось в прах. И сейчас здесь нет ничего, кроме голых сизых от пепла гор и пустынного берега озера.

— Это место теперь закрыто. Экологи собираются проводить тут эксперимент по возобновлению территории после пожара. Подумать только! Такое место, и доверили яйцеголовым студентикам!   
Он расправляет над собой чёрный зонт, укрываясь от ливня. Ворот его рубашки весь жёлтый от пота и кожного сала, над правым нагрудным карманом расплывшийся след от кетчупа. И вообще, приятного в этом человеке мало. Скорее, только неприятное. Мерзкое. Свинское. 

Говорю, что это место мне дорого и страсть как хотелось бы его вновь осмотреть, пускай и в таком состоянии. Ведь мы приезжали сюда давно-давно с родителями, а детские воспоминания, как все знают, — самые яркие. Я вру, не краснея и не смотря вверх и в бок. Вру, не подавая признаков и зацепок, чтобы можно было уличить меня во лжи. 

Я вру нагло и в лицо. Именно в этом месте я нахожусь впервые. 

И добавляю, всё так же неотрывно смотря в небеса: если что, то деньги для меня не проблема.

На круглом блестящем лице расплывается довольная улыбка. Сержант подходит ближе, поднимая свой зонт высоко-высоко, укрывая им и меня. Господи, какие же люди услужливые и сговорчивые, когда дело касается купюр! И от этого вправду может вырвать...

— Мы проводим ежедневные обходы по вечерам, и, если вы так любите наши места, то конечно, присоединяйтесь, — его голос приятный и липкий, как засахаренный малиновый джем. — Кстати! А вы знали, что всё это учинила одна шизофреничка? Невероятно...

Киваю. Прошу не продолжать. Меня пугают подобные разговоры. 

Может быть лишь потому, что в осколке судьбы этой девушки я вижу отражение своего будущего? 

— Значит, договорились, мэм? 

Перед тем, как пожать его пухлую горячую руку, я прошу начать обход по территории не медля ни единой секунды. Для меня время — отнюдь не тот ресурс, которым я могу так просто разбрасываться. 

В луче света от фонаря летает водяная пыль от тумана. Мёртвая тишина давит на мозг, отзываясь в ушах гулом и звоном. Обгоревшие стволы деревьев выплывают в мутной чёрно-синей дали один за другим, точно призраки былой природной роскоши. Бывшие ели. Сосны. Дубы и канадские клёны. Каштаны со съедобными плодами. И где это всё сейчас?   
Сержант идёт рядом, опасливо озираясь по сторонам и тяжело дыша: сто двадцать килограмм чистого жира не так уж и легко поднять в гору.   
Чтобы не сойти с ума от мыслей, разгулявшихся в голове от тотальной тишины, начинаю задавать вопросы.   
Может, здесь ранее происходило что-нибудь странное? Например, множественные пропажи детей? Молодые семьи, ушедшие в поход в горы по утрам просыпались от холода и видели распотрошённые палатки, пустые, покинутые. И никаких следов, верно? По три-четыре спиногрыза в год пропадало без вести? 

— Ах, вы про эти сказки про маньяка... — зевает он, демонстрируя бездонный рот. —Кстати, а про кладбище индейцев Хопи вы не слышали? Вот и хорошо, так как и того, и того здесь нет и не было. 

И он всё объясняет и объясняет, что детские мозги ещё слишком малы и слабы, чтобы понять, что нельзя играть рядом с шахтами, что даже в том же самом озере легко утонуть. Наглотался воды и, считай, уже безжизненный труп опускается на илистое дно. Детское миропонимание ещё настолько девственно, что не принимает возможности смерти. Что это вообще за взрослое сложное слово для них? 

— Дальше не пройти! Тоннели через добрый десяток футов завалены камнями. 

Направляю круг света на каменную стену возле входа, чернеющего в горе, точно зев сказочного чудовища.   
И среди затёртых изображений в виде радиовышки и леса белеет практически свежая надпись: 

**_УБИРАЙСЯ_**

Белым мелом по серому закопчённому камню: безмолвная угроза. 

— Аха-ха-а... Видимо, подростки балуются. Пробрались ночью и балуются. О-ох... — Кнудсен вынимает маленький носовой платочек и вытирает им морщинистый пятнистый лоб.   
Он чего-то скрывает. Он нервничает так, что я не напрягаясь отсюда чувствую кислую вонь его пота.   
— Нам лучше пройти в другое место, мэм... 

 

Это болезнь. Вспомните ВИЧ, вспомните испанский грипп, и вы поймёте, о чём я веду разговор. Представьте острые железные носы чумных докторов, дымящиеся благовониями, обозы с трупами, небрежно наваленными друг на друга, один за другим двигающиеся по пустынным улицам, слегка подпрыгивая на выпирающих из земли булыжниках. И вот он, такой доктор-ворон, весь в чёрном, в плотном плаще, пропитанном дёгтем, высоких кожаных сапогах и шляпе, поднимает с земли грязь и рисует на очередной плотно запертой двери крест. Это место мертво. Внутри поселилось «чёрное поветрие», «чёрная смерть». Где-то поблизости полыхают огни, в воздух поднимается зловонный смертельный дым от кострищ, на улице кричат мортусы, поднимая на грязных ржавых крюках обезображенные рубцами тела и закидывая их в возы. 

То, что я имею ввиду называется пандемией. 

Эта дрянь ничем не лучше, и её проблема в том, что её никто не замечает. Или вовсе не хотят замечать. 

И моя задача — найти от этого хоть какое-то лекарство.   
Я разъезжаю по стране, из города в город, из штата в штат. В ежедневнике на переднем пассажирском сиденье сотни имён и адресов, которые необходимо посетить. Так много дел и так мало времени. 

_Калифорния. Невада. Юта._

За несколько дней, практически без сна и еды. Только серая дорога в лобовом стекле, остановки в городах назначения, кофе и кофеиновые капсулы. Раскрытая карта страны вдоль и поперёк исчеркана красным маркером — самые короткие пути, что можно было бы найти.

 _Аризона. Нью-Мексико. **Колорадо.**  
Форт-Коллинс. Третье мая. Клуб «Рэднэк». _

В каморке за сценой трое парней настраивают гитары. Кто-то распевается, мыча себе под нос детскую считалочку про мышат. Воздух пропах кислой вонью и спиртом. Подхожу ближе и говорю, что мне жизненно необходимо поговорить с их скрим-вокалисткой. Высокий и худой басист, напоминающий желтизной своей кожи египетскую мумию, угрюмо качает головой. Его чёрная козлиная бородка примята и не аккуратна, лицо опухло.   
Он пьян. 

— Вы пришли слишком поздно. Эмбер пропала без вести месяц назад. Этот концерт в её честь. Господи... храни её, где бы ни была её душа...

И уже после, стоя в переполненном зале, пока колонки рвут барабанные перепонки своей громкостью, а минорные аккорды — душу, я смотрю на портрет на сцене, утопающий в ярко-красных и жёлтых цветах и чёрных траурных лентах.   
Смотрю на него, и плачу.   
Слишком поздно. Возможно, прибудь я чуть раньше, Эмбер можно было бы ещё спасти. Можно было бы сделать хоть что-то!   
После очередной рок-композиции тот самый парень, сообщивший мне неприятную новость, неспешно подходит к краю сцены. Его лицо блестит так, словно он только что умылся. И даже отсюда видно, что по его щекам, перемешиваясь с потом, стекают слёзы.

— В этот вечер, — говорит он в микрофон дрожащим голосом, — мы все хотели бы заявить о распаде «Ночного ужаса». Знаете, ребята, все эти одиннадцать лет были лучшими...

Но я его уже не слушаю. 

Я рыдаю в полный голос, осознавая, что и мне вскоре предстоит исчезнуть в ночной темноте...   
Какой-то огромный панк в коже, цепях и джинсе, воняющий немытым телом и пивом, мягко обнимает меня за дрожащие плечи.  
— Ну-ну, сестричка. В мире ещё много хороших групп. Может, найдется кто похожий...

_Южная Дакота. Миннесота. Айова._

Всё дальше и дальше, к чёрту на рога. Опасаясь теней и банковских клерков в строгих костюмах на улицах городов. Доводя бессонницу до постоянного состояния. 

_Десятое ноября.  
Новая Англия. Штат Вермонт.  
На север по Ривер-роуд, пока не упрётесь в отдельностоящий дом с зелёной крышей и клумбой необычных алых роз. _

Вокруг леса́, непроглядные чащи, перемежающиеся с полями и холмами. Дома рассыпаны, точно бисер по цветному зелёно-бардовому калейдоскопу. Здесь, в этом самом доме с флюгером в виде выгнувшейся кошки, дверь мне открыла молодая женщина с заплаканным лицом. Она закрывала нос голубым скомканным платочком и время от времени тяжело всхлипывала. Но мне нужна вовсе не она, а престарелый хозяин дома, девяностолетний старик, мастер своего дела. 

Увы, говорит нынешняя хозяйка дома, сегодня годовщина смерти ребёнка. Они никого не принимают и не хотят видеть. Особенно чужих.   
И я вновь остаюсь с носом. 

_Двадцать первое ноября. Нью-Йорк.  
Выставочный зал «Реддон-холл»_

Дамы чинно проносят свои разодетые тела по залу от одной картины к другой; рядом с ними, рассуждая о высоком искусстве идут мужчины в дорогих костюмах; то и дело мимо проносятся суетящиеся репортёры самых крупных городских газетёнок с толстыми блокнотами в руках. Кажется, эта чёрно-белая мазня на холстах называется экспрессионизм? Отвратительно. Похоже на каракули трёхлетнего ребёнка. Хотя, кто знает, на что способен этот манерный ублюдок... 

И вот он, виновник сего «культурного» переполоха, как обычно в своём серебристом инвалидном кресле посреди всеобщего внимания. Заметив меня, он хлопает тяжёлыми старческими руками себя по обрубкам ног, и радостно объясняет всем вокруг:   
— Ох, надо же! Дамы и господа! Это же наша звёздочка детской литературы! Вынужден признаться, я, хоть и не ребёнок, но тоже зачитывался историями по народ гномов! 

И эти самые все, точно по указке, хлопают. Самое худшее признание — аплодисменты такой публики, таких «важных персиков из Джорджии», за бархатистой кожицей которых скрывается зловонное нутро, кишащее червями и личинками навозных мух.   
Старик заворочался, пытаясь разглядеть что-то за спинкой своего кресла, и властно приказал невидимому собеседнику позади себя: 

— Зайчик, поздоровайся с гостями! Как-никак, а торжество в твою честь! 

И тут, откуда-то снизу, возникло тонкое существо в синей рубашке и такого же цвета жилетке, висящими дешёвым тряпьём на острых юношеских плечах. Мальчик, совсем ещё молодой, застенчиво поднял перебинтованную руку и помахал присутствующим, а после испуганно сомкнул обожжённые ресницы. Неровные выпирающие шрамы от ожогов виднеются на его правой щеке, подбородке и лбу. Страшные отметины, свидетельствующие о страшном прошлом этого юнца.   
Не стоит быть слишком умным, чтобы понять: это и есть «звезда» вечера и автор большей части выставочных работ. Тот очередной несчастный ребёнок, чью изувеченную душу вскрыли разделочным ножом, вырвав из глубины все страхи и боль. Выдавили, как тюбик с масляной краской. Исписали до сухого скрипа, как маркер.   
«Художник» смотрит на меня круглыми от паники глазами, и нижняя челюсть его начинает дрожать. В уголке рта постепенно набухает кровавая капля. 

— Господа, нам с милой писательницей надо переговорить наедине, — улыбаясь кивает старикашка, и вся толпа постепенно расходится. Остался лишь один молодой человек, который, подрагивая и дёргаясь, всё так же стоял позади своего «наставника». 

— Так чем же мы заслужили такое внимание, мисс... Гм, простите, никак не могу вспомнить вашего настоящего имени. Только псевдоним. 

Я говорю, что мне необходимо узнать что-то, что, возможно, спасёт сотни жизней, что может спасти и его в том числе. А он ухмыляется, сложив пальцы в дорогих перстнях на своей груди. Поза а-ля _«убирайся отсюда»_.

— Милая моя, вы просто ничего не понимаете. Я лишился возможности ходить из-за него, и что? Ничего. Вот и вам я посоветую расслабиться и перестать дёргаться. Многим даже начинает нравиться, — подумав несколько мгновений, он негромко добавил, — со временем. 

К пареньку сзади подходит женщина в ослепительном красном облегающем платье и хищно хватает его за плечи тонкими пальцами с острыми алыми коготками.

— Ах! Какой милый-милый мальчик! А какой талантливый и молодой! Мик, я просто поражаюсь вашему умению найти алмаз среди грязи и навоза! Такое чудо! Прелесть!  
Она смеётся, широко раскрыв огромный рот и запрокинув голову, а молодой человек потихоньку бледнеет, на его глазах выступают слёзы.   
Когда дама наконец-таки отходит, отпив из высокого бокала розового шампанского, я вновь возобновляю наш нелёгкий разговор. Начинает нравиться? Что именно?! Как какой-то старый хер подбирает с улицы и запирает на несколько недель в безоконной комнате с карандашами и холстами? Заставляет пережить весь страх вновь и вновь, а потом продаёт эти, так называемые, картины за невообразимые суммы? Знаменитый маньяк-извращенец Джеффри Даммер обманом заманивал молодых людей в свою квартирку, а после просверливал тем дырки в черепе и заливал туда средство для прочистки труб. Он жаждал получить зомби. Свою идеальную секс-куклу, которая бы удовлетворяла все его грязные желания и при этом не издавала ни писка ни стона. Вот так вот просто, по указке делала ему хорошо. Не проводит ли он, случаем, никаких параллелей? 

— Не такой же я монстр, в самом-то деле! — пожилой инвалид начинает потихоньку вскипать. — Господи! Все эти несчастные души потом оказываются пристроены и живут в сытости и тепле. Ну, довольно! Самое время открыть главную часть нашего вечера! 

Он торопливо сделал пару знаков кому-то у высоких дверей, и в зале начал постепенно гаснуть свет, оставляя ярко освещённым лишь нечто непонятное под белой тканью. Все посетители, точно одна дорогоодетая и блестящая золотыми украшениями масса, стали стекаться к центру. Сладкие шепотки тут и там делали несмелые предположения. Люди потихоньку замирали в предвкушении чего-то совершенно необычного и интересного. Все жаждали неповторимого зрелища.   
Всё произошло слишком быстро. Как только белая шелковистая ткань слетела на пол под общие аплодисменты и обнажила сухое дерево, с каждой ветки которого свисали небольшие тряпичные куклы, парень, стоящий всё это время тихо, вдруг испуганно обнял себя руками. Протяжно застонал, отшатываясь назад. И вот он орёт благим матом, падает на четвереньки и хватает себя уже за живот, страдальчески корчась. Слышится утробный рык, и по белоснежному полу растекается горячая бурая субстанция; кто-то в панике охает и визгливо просит вызвать медиков, другие с отвращением отходят назад, не желая запачкать свою лакированную обувь. Падают из тонких пальцев бокалы с винами и шампанским. Не переставая щёлкают жадные до сенсаций вспышки фотоаппаратов, сохраняя каждую секунду нелицеприятного действа: 

Мальчик стоит на четвереньках, опираясь на дрожащие тонкие руки.   
Мальчик поднимает лицо и одними губами произносит что-то непонятное.  
Мальчик с большим трудом пытается что-то кричать, борясь с новым приступом.   
Мальчик смотрит на экспонат, тут же меняясь в лице.

_Щёлк, щёлк, щёлк, щёлк._

Все видоискатели направлены на необычное происшествие.   
Сотня глаз — живых и стеклянных — следят за несчастным ребёнком. И ни одного движения тел в сторону беды. 

Я не врач, точнее, не тот, который лечит людей, но я считаю своим долгом помогать. И вот я около того несчастного «художника», падаю на колени возле него и стараюсь поднять его лицо, посмотреть в тёмные глаза, сказать, уверить, что всё будет хорошо, что я могу его вылечить. Он уйдет отсюда! Все будет хорошо! Хорошо! А он мёртвой хваткой пытается уцепиться за воротник моей рубашки, отрывает верхнюю пуговицу и случайно измазывает лёгкую хлопковую ткань этой самой жижей. Резко пахнет железом, желчью и желудочным соком. 

— Нет... Господи! Нет! Ты мне не поможешь! Не поможешь! Нет! — выкрикивает он мне прямо в лицо, безумным взглядом пробираясь прямиком в душу.

Шок. Всё, что сейчас есть в организме — лютая озлобленность и жгучий адреналин, растекающийся расплавленным свинцом по жилам. Кровь барабанами стучит в висках. Желудок крутит в морской узел. И я поднимаюсь. И кричу. Кричу всем богачам и журналистам, что они уже попали на бойню, и что они больны, заражены. Оглашаю им смертный приговор, расписываю во всех подробностях, как медленно, разлагаясь ментально и физически, будут дохнуть их дети, как они пропадут навсегда в темноте ближайшей лесополосы, и никто не сможет их отыскать. Не помогут ни крупные связи, ни миллионы долларов, ибо ЭТО выше закона, даже выше людей. Я продолжаю кричать, даже когда меня тащат к дверям и выбрасывают на улицу несколько охранников, напоминающих бритых горилл.   
Я точно сумасшедшая активистка-веганка, пробравшаяся на выставку редких попугаев в зоопарке: никто не воспримет мои прогнозы всерьёз. Да и только сейчас, сидя на холодном асфальте, с болью осознаю, что лишь половина моих слов была на английском... 

_Двадцать четвёртое ноября. Штат Нью-Джерси.  
Чёртово место между небом и преисподней, проклятое самим Богом и отвергнутое Дьяволом. _

На моих коленях газета недельной давности.

«Внимание! Если вы обладаете информацией насчёт культа, действующего на █████, просьба предоставить её правоохранительным органам. Телефон для связи: 9-1-1 или...»

Большие красные буквы объявления на первой странице практически вопят о необходимости сейчас же бросить все свои дела и дозвониться. Фотография некого человека неясного пола в черном балахоне и белой маске Гая Фокса навевает тоску и страх.  
И вновь за спиной опоздание, в наказание за которое я получу отсутствие информации и штраф, в виде вычета нескольких дней из моей жизни. 

_Двадцать шестое ноября. Всё тот же грёбаный штат. Комплекс жилых домов ближе к югу._

В щели между входной дверью и косяком появилось небритое мужское лицо, всё помятое и заспанное, какое бывает у алкоголика, только проснувшегося после длительного запоя и уже страдающего от абстинентного синдрома.

— Н-н? 

Видимо, хозяин дома принял меня за навязчивого свидетеля Иегова или мормона, яро желающего поговорить о Господе-Боге. Что ж, частично так.   
Представляюсь, называю цель своего визита и прошусь войти, чтобы поподробней всё обсудить. Видно, что от подобного смелого предложения его передёргивает, и перед моим носом вновь захлопнулась бы дверь, если бы я вовремя не успела поставить ногу. Больно, но, а что делать?   
Понимаете, такое дело... мне очень это надо. Да, вот так нагло. Ведь только совместно можно докопаться до самой истины, ибо сила в количестве, объясняю я. И слабые травоядные побеждают огромного и свирепого льва, сбившись в огромное стадо, а чем все мы хуже?! Чем?   
Ступня начинает жутко ныть и неметь. Интересно, есть ли перелом? 

Вздох. 

— Чем хуже? Я скажу тебе чем! Во...

Поток объяснений и грязной ругани нарушает истошный крик откуда-то из дальних комнат дома:

— Вин? Кто-то пришёл? Ответь мне! Эй! Ты где! Винни?! Все хорошо?!

Позади слышатся тяжёлые неумелые шаги, будто шагает карапуз колоссальных размеров. Топ-топ-топ...   
Постепенно приближающийся голос кажется до неприличного знакомым и таким слабым. Тот, кого назвали Вином, поднял свои красные глаза. В электрическом свете фонарей холодно блеснули стёкла его очков. 

— Видишь? В этом доме и без тебя полно мертвецов... Убирайся! Даже не смей лезть во всё это! Не смей!

На долю секунды за ним появился ещё один человек с отросшими грязными волосами и синяками по всему лицу. Он несмело улыбался мне разбитыми в кровь губами.   
И дверь плотно захлопнулась. 

_Пенсильвания. Делавэр. Мэриленд._

Ревёт мотор легковушки и скрипят безостановочные дворники, смахивая ливневую воду с ветрового окна. Автомагистраль девяносто пять, вокруг непроглядный лес, лишь изредка мимо проносятся горящие глаза-фары встречных автомобилей. Почти что четыре тридцать утра. Громкость радио выкручена на максимум, и ещё как минимум час до того момента, как мозги в моей черепушке перейдут в окончательную стадию разжиж-ж-жения и вытекания через ноздри аккуратными багровыми струйками.   
— «Господь! Господь нам жизнь да-а-арует!   
Иисус! Иисус...»

Христианский рок. То что надо, чтобы окончательно слететь с катушек.   
Особенно, если позади тебя, аккуратно пристегнувшись и помахивая рукой в зеркало заднего вида, сидит Э Т О.   
Грязный окровавленный камуфляж и грубая холщевина вместо лица. Это то существо, из-за которого мне вдвойне неспокойно. Это и есть мой личный демон, который преследует меня и разрывает на части мою душу по ночам, пробираясь в неспокойные сны. 

И мы на пути во Флориду, тёплый зелёный штат на юге: «дома престарелых и оздоровительные комплексы. Окунитесь в тёплые бирюзовые воды атлантического океана и получите незабываемые впечатления от контакта с дикой природой в тематическом парке "Буш Гарденс". И мы гарантируем: вы влюбитесь в эти места и приедете вновь...» 

И вновь. И вновь.   
Пока вам не прикажут убираться прочь. 

В ежедневнике остался всего один город, одно имя и фамилия. Примерный возраст и краткая заметка синим маркером на полях: « ~~Студент. Местонахождение ???~~ »

Что будет со мной дальше? Неизвестно. Информации, собранной за эти полгода хватит на книгу ужасов толщиной в тысячу триста страниц. Которая заразит миллионы новых жертв, даже не подозревающих об этом. Куда уж там ваш Стивен Кинг и Говард Филлипс Лавкрафт?   
Губительный рассадник этой пандемии, передающейся не воздушно-капельным путём и даже не через кровь — через знания. Закрой свои уши и глаза, и тогда, возможно, не будешь балансировать на лезвии ножа, шугаясь от каждой встречной тени и манекена в витрине. Сожги всё дотла, утопи в быстром течении реки, и тогда, может, не пропадёшь без вести. 

Вспомните ВИЧ, вспомните сифилис. Представьте высокие стены, увешанные фотографиями детей с кричащими подписями внизу: «ВЫ НЕ ВИДЕЛИ МЕНЯ?»; нарисуйте себе в голове печальный обожжённый пейзаж и рухнувшую, точно детскую пирамидку из кубиков, радиовышку; услышьте шуршание у себя в кладовой и трупный смрад, идущие от скелетоподобного зубастого существа с когтями-бритвами; зайдите в лес, в самую чащу, и потеряйтесь там навсегда. Понимаете, то, чем я занимаюсь — собираю анамнез к этой болезни и желаю найти хоть какое-либо спасение. Во имя справедливости. И ненависти. И всех живущих. И всех мёртвых. 

Боритесь, чего бы вам это ни стоило.   
Не вглядывайтесь в фотографии и, если вам кажется, что что-то подозрительное притаилось на заднем плане — сжигайте их все к чертям собачьим.  
И никогда не пытайтесь вспомнить свои детские, самые потаённые страхи: они что захоронения больных туберкулёзом, что мумии в египетских пирамидах.   
Не совершайте наших ошибок, и, если заметите, что за вами следит Н Е Ч Т О, бегите, бегите что есть мочи. Прочь. Куда? Не важно. 

**БЕГИТЕ**

Ведь проще предотвратить беду, чем потом метаться из угла в угол, стараясь её ликвидировать. А это, я уверяю, ни у кого ещё не выходило.


	14. Отец наш

Infelicissimum genus infortunii est fuisse felicem   
\- Боэций (480 — 524)

 

Двое прекрасных юношей, почти близнецы: одни и те же мягкие черты лица, одна и та же нежная белая кожа без единого пятнышка. Только у одного локоны светлые, как рассветные лучи солнца, а у другого тёмные, как закатные. Гипнос и Танатос — имеющие власть над всем живым. Один яркий, как диск полной луны, другой тёмный, как полуденная тень. Они смотрят на мир, точно лики святых с позолоченных икон. Чувственные боги, принимающие своё родство с людьми.   
Гипнос берёт своего брата за нежные тонкие руки, прося не отворачиваться и не прятать своих прекрасных глаз, сияющих двумя обсидианами в полутьме храма жизни. И Танатос ненасытно целует светлого родственника. Вечность и мимолётное мгновение сливаются в одно. Всё воедино — туманное зелье и кристальные слёзы — дурманя и опьяняя, хлеще первосортного опиума.

Смерть и сон смешиваются в приторную тёмную микстуру, а Мойры визжат в обычном человеческом ужасе, погружая всё сущее в первозданный хаос.

О Т К Р О Й Г Л А З А  
О Т К Р О Й Г Л А З А   
О Т К Р О Й Г Л А З А  
О Т К Р О Й Г Л А З А 

И беспомощный человек, подобравший свои руки и ноги, наполовину занесённый пылью и сухой еловой хвоей, точно слепой новорождённый котёнок, ползёт на этот призрачный зов. Вперёд и только вперёд. Во рту солёный привкус ржавой воды и точно крупные гранулы песка хрустят на расколотых зубах. Близорукие глаза не видят ни черта, превращая весь мир вокруг в вязкую мглу, состоящую лишь из нечётких силуэтов и расплывчатых действий. Где-то неподалёку из кустов вылетела птица. А может быть, и выбежал лесной зверь, кто знает. Но это не та ш т у к а, нет... Она не любит тихих появлений и возникает в полосках статики лишь на моментах боли и страха, пожирая их прожорливым червём и становясь сильнее. Она преследует тебя и ты — последний фронт борьбы с ней. Ты, и только ты в курсе, как совладать с ней. 

Бешеных овец приказано пристреливать, а если таких овец целое стадо?

В С Е О Б Щ А Я Б О Й Н Я 

А впереди со сверхзвуковой скоростью проносятся ослепляющие блуждающие огни. Болото? Поле? Господи, да это же шоссе! Шоссе, а эти светлые парные солнца — фары проезжающих машин. И ты всем нутром жаждешь встречи хоть с каким-нибудь человеком. Они помогут. Они поднимут тебя с земли, возьмут под мышки и отвезут в больницу, а там ещё люди, только в чистых белых халатах. Тебя вылечат. Ты станешь нормальным.

Т Ы С Т А Н Е Ш Ь Ч Е Л О В Е К О М 

Нет, ты точно знаешь, что уже нет. Твоё тело отравлено и едва держит душу в своих душных тисках из плоти и костей. Крэк, ЛСД, метамфетамин, марихуана, пары ацетона и клея. Кайф не для веселья — для того, чтобы исполнить своё предназначение, не встречая так часто высокого монстра. Ведь больной волей управлять сложнее, чем здоровой, понял ты, впервые вдохнув тяжёлый запах жжёных тряпок и волос от самокрутки и втерев белый порошок в кровоточащие дёсны.   
Тело больше не является тем, чем оно было при рождении: оно теперь сосуд, внутри которого живёт едва тёплый джинн. Оно — расколотые доспехи великого крестоносца, смывающего всю грязь и болезнь с лица Земли. Один, во имя... впрочем, против него, против безликого вездесущего деуса. 

Pater noster, libera nos a malo!  
Ave Deus!   
Ave Maria!   
Ave Jesu!   
Ave, ave, ave... *

Твоё имя — Алекс Краили и ты не находишь выхода из лабиринта собственных фобий и великих целей. 

И Алекс с трудом встаёт на ноги, хватаясь за шершавые стволы деревьев, пачкаясь в липкой янтарной смоле и размазывая её по полосатым рукавам. Никто не придёт ему на помощь, никто. Все его, так называемые «друзья», либо мертвы, либо предали его.

Л О Ж Ь П О Р А Ж Д А Е Т Л О Ж Ь А Е С Л И В О К Р У Г О Д Н А Л О Ж Ь 

Тебя _хотят_ убить. Тот тип в бежевой толстовке уже однажды сомкнул на твоей шее свои холодные руки в чёрных кожаных перчатках, перекрывая доступ кислороду. Его чёрная маска на уровне глаз была вся мокрая и липла к лицу, делая незнакомые черты ещё чётче. И точно обезумевшее животное, ты метался из стороны в сторону, стараясь сбросить его с себя, пока не вспомнил про нож у себя в кармане. Когда твой разум уже стоял на линии перед обрывом вечной ночи. Да-а-а... Ты пырнул его так сильно, что он завизжал и отпрыгнул прочь. 

Они все _лгут_. Джей, единственный, кому, казалось бы, ты мог доверять, слился с тем ублюдком, из-за которого всё началось. Он сам теперь дрянная овца. И он не достоин жить, разнося эту заразу по миру.   
А ты, Алекс, разве ты сам не предатель, разве ты имеешь право дышать воздухом и топтать землю? Ты знаешь ответ на этот вопрос. Ты прячешь в своём рюкзаке письмо для матери и отца с просьбой простить тебя, а ещё во внутреннем кармане лежит колба с крысиным ядом и абсолютно новый шприц в герметичной упаковке, который ты украл из больницы. Ты знаешь свой секрет, оберегая его ото всех, чтобы они не догадались. Чтобы не пронюхали. Никто из них: ни тот, в чёрной маске, ни Джессика, ни Джей, ни Тим, ни totheark. 

_Убей, или же будь заслуженно убитым._

Amen. 

Это твой секрет, да, только твой.   
Вой сирены проносится мимо, заставляя тебя отшатнуться обратно в темноту. Ещё слишком рано бросать своё великое дело. Новый миллениум скоро начнётся.   
Миллениум без статики и головной боли. 

И всё благодаря тебе, великий Алекс Краили.   
Человеку, без памяти полюбившему свою собственную ложь, смешавшему в кровавый раствор вечность и мгновение. 

В твоих руках сухо щёлкает предохранитель пистолета. 

Сш-ш-ш-с-с! — растекается вокруг змеиное сипение, трепя чёрные от копоти лёгкие и выжимая из каждой проклятой болью альвеолы густую ядовитую кровь.   
И ты на месте: Беннедикт Холл, раннее студёное утро. 

Миллениум на походе, и ты истребишь скверну, как Бог истребил грешных жителей Содома и Гомморы — ведь твои помыслы чисты и светлы. Свет во тьме. Lux in tenebris, ведь ты помнишь, да?   
_Сожги до тла, утопи в стремительном течении горной реки._   
Пристрели больных овец, Алекс, отыщи и пристрели этих мудаков. 

Танатос заботливо укрывает тебя своими вороными крыльями, погружая в кладбищенскую тень...

И Т Ы З Н А Е Ш Ь О Б Э Т О М

***

Время от времени приходит такая пора жизни, что уже ничего не может помочь: нервы натянуты получше струны на ноже для резки сыра, а напряжение, что копилось не один месяц, потихоньку начинает просачиваться наружу в виде скандалов и ругани на пустом месте, по всяким пустякам, будь то неубранная в шкаф куртка или слишком громкая работа телевизора. И мало что может помочь в такие дни, кроме, может быть, одного...   
«Надо забить на все то дерьмо и просто напиться. Да так, чтобы ноги стали напоминать неустойчивые конструкции. Господи грёбаный Иисусе!»

Джей сидел за столиком бара, что находился неподалеку от того мотеля, где они с Тимом остановились на ночь, и с тоской смотрел в окно, на чёрное небо с низкими облаками. В его голове уже поселилось ощущение пустоты и необычайной лёгкости из-за выпитого спиртного. Как всё же забавно получается, не правда ли? Если смешать водку с газировкой, то алкоголь почти не чувствуешь и можно выпить сколько вместит в себя мешок желудка! Вот только бьет по мозгам будь здоров как, но ведь именно для этого он сегодня сюда пришел, верно?   
Просто забыться, пускай и не на долго, но выпасть из этой чёртовой жизни, которая с каждым днём становится бешеней и невыносимей, точно стремилась скатиться в мистическую драму любого современного автора: переизбыток действий, персонажей, чувств и низкосортных диалогов. 

«...Встретиться бы с создателем всего сущего и не сущего и начистить бы ему рожу за столь неудачную работу», — закончил свою мысль Джей, вставая из-за стола. Бросив в пустой стакан смятую пятидолларовую купюру и захватив с соседнего стула свою куртку, он направился к выходу, не обращая никакого внимания на молодую официантку в белом фартуке с рюшечками, отчаянно машущую ему на прощание рукой. Сейчас парню было совершенно плевать на то, что он кому бы то ни было понравился. «Да будь ты хоть самим Джорджем Бушем Старшим, я бы тебя послал в задницу, дура. Не хватало ещё одного персонажа в нашей "La Divina Commedia". Какая у нас там часть? Первая? Ах, конечно: седьмой круг Третий пояс?» — бросив беглый взгляд через окно на разочарованную девушку, подумалось ему. И он зашагал прочь в сторону их пристанища на сегодняшнюю ночь, засунув обветренные кисти рук в карманы. Мокрый асфальт парковки кривым чёрным зеркалом отражал фонари, растекающиеся лужами жёлтого света под ногами. Над головой в прорехи между тучами смотрела белая неоновая луна.

 

Комната была абсолютно пуста. Тем лучше: не надо будет выслушивать очередную лекцию про свое моральное разложение от этого хренова психа! Конечно, ведь Тим совершенно не может пить: ему просто противопоказано, а то те таблетки, что он в последнее время жрёт целыми горстями, в смеси со спиртным успокоят его навсегда. Сразу в голове всплыла старая карикатура из медицинского журнала на тему самого эффективного лекарства от простуды: розовоносый мужичонка заглядывает к доктору в кабинет. «Хей-хей, док, а где тут на эвтаназию записывают?!» — кривым жирным шрифтом комик-санс в облачке над его головой плавают слова. 

На улице тем временем проехал автомобиль, осветив пошленький полупустой интерьер номера: ничего лишнего. Ничего необходимого. «Пришёл, увидел, и свалил прочь». Хотите почувствовать себя уютно, почти как дома? Ну уж точно не в нашем заведении.

«Бип-бип, мальчики и девочки! Вот так вот сойки и становятся кукушками!* Ку-ку-у-у!» — он вновь уставился на распахнутые шторы, на это чёртово окно. Эй, а как давно его это перестало волновать? Ну, то есть, тот факт, что весь номер теперь как на ладони? А ведь этот... или вообще эти, как их там... такое тупое имя, если честно... Totheark вроде бы? Да, точно... Они ведь не перестают за ним следить и снимать его. Ага, по строгому графику «двадцать четыре на семь». Он громко икнул. Хм, а ведь совершенно пустое дело: записывать каждое своё действие на камеру. Нет, конечно, никогда не бывает таких ситуаций типа: «А куда, чёрт возьми, я подевал эти грёбаные ключи?!»   
Наверное, это и есть тот самый единственный плюс всей этой ситуации! 

**А куда, чёрт возьми, я тогда подевал эти грёбаные семь месяцев своей жизни?  
**

ToTheArk. Звучит как название синагоги или храма. Ах, если бы так. Но в какой-такой религии мира заведено носить не снимая маски и мучить своих бывших друзей и знакомых? _Как это почти во всех?_   
Белая маска, чёрные провалы глазниц... И где он сейчас ошивается, этот идиот?  
В памяти, точно короткие высококачественные видео, в это же мгновение возникли образы:   
Тим закуривает.  
Тим не запивая глотает таблетки, борясь с сильным приступом астмы.  
Тим, слегка покачиваясь в такт воя ветра за окном, стоит посреди ночи возле своей кровати в тонкой полоске лунного света. 

Будь ты проклят сто раз к ряду, никчёмный сомнамбула! Чтоб ты сгорел в аду...

 

Конечно, в номере две односпальные кровати, но ведь в одной намного теплее и безопасней. Почти как в раннем детстве: «Мама! Папа! У меня в шкафу сидит страшный дядька, он пугает меня! Можно я посплю сегодня с вами?!» М-да, только вот этот самый «страшный дядька» находится теперь вовсе не в кладовке, не в тенях от ветвистой вешалки в углу и даже не под кроватью, а в голове самого Тимоти, в его воспалённом разуме. Безмолвная его часть, осторожная и расчётливая, с каждым разом всё меньше и меньше отталкивала от себя Джея. Даже наоборот: эта слежка, бесконечные преследования и постоянный страх стали уже обычной каждодневной рутиной. Вот так: встать утром, опустошить мочевой пузырь, почистить зубы, позавтракать, избежать смерти, пообедать, вновь чуть не отбросить коньки, о, а ещё почту проверить, а то вдруг ответ из университета пришёл. И то затишье в последнюю неделю стало чем-то совсем непривычным и странным. Кто знает, может быть эти твари тоже празднуют Рождество? Конечно, полный бред, но ведь всё же какая-та мизерная часть их оставалось человеческой?   
Парень вдруг представил следующую картину: около наряженной всяким мусором с чердака ёлки сидят непонятные существа в масках и балахонах и обмениваются небольшими коробочками с криво наклеенными полиэтиленовыми бантиками, как одна большая типичная американская семья из рекламы любой популярной безделушки.  
А в этих подарках, наверное, кассеты с записями, что же ещё...

Смешно? Ни разу. Очень тупо. 

— Впрочем, как и все твои шутки, Джей Меррик. Точно так же, как и каждый день твоей никчемной жизни, понимаешь, ага? Веришь в эту брень-хрень, хах? — пробурчал он голосом _того-самого-крутого-парня-из-той-самой-гангстерской-истории_ , которую они как-то вечером смотрели по _тому-самому_ федеральному каналу.   
Ах да, точно... И вновь возвращаясь к теме их отношений. Нет...   
**Неотношений**   
Вот, именно так, в одно слово без каких бы то ни было пробелов. Отношения, само по себе, нынче довольно страшное и глупое слово.

Это вовсе не любовь, как все люди привыкли её называть. Да вообще не существует такого чувства, если пораскинуть мозгами как следует! Нездоровая привязанность? Желание стать кровным родственником одинокому нелюдимому психу? Побыть с ним рядышком, хоть как-то согреть? Скорее всего это, но не трындеть о взаимности и тепле их чувств на каждом углу. С одной стороны — попробуй заикнуться на юге, что ты спишь с другим мужчиной, и тебя тут же утопят в ближайшем болоте, предварительно выпотрошив и вывернув наизнанку за порчу генофонда или ещё какой фигни. Толерантность, о которой сообщают чуть ли не каждый день по новостям, существует только в тупых молодёжных глянцевых журналах да в занудных слащавых сериалах. В реальной жизни же будь готов к беде. Самое маленькое и незначительное, что может в таком случае произойти — колкое замечание, шёпот за спиной и гневный оклик типа «вот пидорасы!»   
А вот с другой... Но в такой ситуации, в которой они оказались, уже просто невозможно быть одному. Христос, Иосиф и Мария-хитрюга (наверняка выразился бы тот самый весёлый Брайан Томас) как же он, супервизор Джей Меррик, низко пал за последние несколько лет... Вниз, вниз, но не в Гоблин-Таун, а по социальной и нравственной лестнице.

_Седьмой круг, третий пояс, спросите Минотавра_

Джей бросил абсолютно пустой усталый взгляд на красную клетчатую рубашку, так небрежно брошенную на кровать. Эх, а ведь они так ни не пришили ту дрянную пуговице на воротнике!   
Привстал, потянувшись за этим элементом одежды, точно видел его впервые в своей жизни.  
Он вновь опустился на скрипучий примятый матрац. Пропустил шуршащую ткань через пальцы, уткнулся в неё носом и глубоко вдохнул запах: пот.   
Пыль.   
Табачный дым.   
Дешёвый порошок из прачечной самообслуживания.  
Звучит как рекламный слоган нового продукта, который как обычно намертво въедается в мозг и мешает заснуть по ночам. Вот только чего это за товар? Плохие воспоминания? Чья-то ложь: его или Тима?..  
Прежние ошибки?

«Клетчатая рубашка в Волл-Марте — десять долларов США по карте МастерКард. Кассета для видеокамеры — четыре доллара США по карте МастерКард. Энергетические батончики "Мистер Фит" — пять долларов США за коробку по карте МастерКард. Столкнуться лицом к лицу с безликой фиговиной и постоянно мочиться в штаны от каждого шороха — бесценно. Просрать жизнь так важно, а для остального есть МастерКард.»

Джей вдруг вспомнил их первый раз, и его нервно передёрнуло с головы до самых кончиков пальцев. Страх, что-то отдалённо напоминающее замешательство и смущение... и вот они вместе падают на кровать. И он, именно он, тянет этого своего «коллегу по несчастью» за ворот, потея и подрагивая, как течная сука, не ощущая и капли стыда. Вес Тима над ним, тяжёлое дыхание их двоих, опасливые прикосновения к горячей влажной коже. Но ничего более, но ничего серьёзного. Отсутствие какого-либо опыта в подобном вопросе как секс с человеком такого же пола делало весь процесс вдвойне неловким: опасение причинить боль не покидало мыслей ни на секунду и висело в воздухе тяжёлым свинцовым напряжением. Они целовали друг друга, ласкали, но не более. Джей тогда вновь ощутил себя пятнадцатилетним подростком, который просто пока не решается приступить к чему-то более серьёзному, чем обычный петтинг. Всевидящий объектив камеры на протяжении восьми минут смотрел на клоки пыли и мёртвого таракана под кроватью, а микрофон писал на кассету томные «охи» и «ахи», придавленные страхом быть услышанными через почти картонные стены.

А после они просто лежали на жёсткой кровати среди сбитых простыней и одеял и смотрели на то, как медленно вращаются огромные лопасти вентилятора на потолке, пока Тим наконец не нарушил повисшую тишину громким вздохом.   
«Бог мой, что же мы наделали...» — и в этих словах не было и капли вопроса. Лишь грубое утверждение. Сухая констатация факта: они наделали что-то, чего не поворотишь вспять, что-то, что должно принести свои эффекты. Но потом, не сейчас. 

Ведь сейчас в голове царил полный вакуум: ни затянувшейся на месяцы депрессии, ни тревоги. 

Абсолютно _ни-че-го._

**«Годы потрачены. Ты так ничего и не сделал.  
Так что пропало кое-что большее, чем время»**

Джей скинул свои кроссовки и с ногами забрался на кровать, подтянув колени как можно ближе к животу и укрывшись всё той же рубашкой. Да, Тим не был великаном в росте, но он был куда шире своего друга в плечах, боках и бёдрах, так что его верхняя одежда могла укрыть съёжившегося парня с камерой почти полностью. Как тёплое детское одеяло: важна была не прямая его функция, а чувства, которые оно вызывает, помогая успокоиться.   
И точно реальные, вокруг возникли высокие стены с облупившейся краской и яркими граффити местных группировок подростков-недовандалов, пыльный пол с провалами и островками мха, а по воздуху поплыл свежий пряный запах еловой смолы и сырости. И смех, громкий маниакальный смех, как только Джей из сна приложил к лицу холодный пластик чёрно-белой личины и с хрустом застегнул на затылке застёжку-липучку. Позади послышался треск кострища, звон металла о металл и раздался оглушительный выстрел.

Ба-бах

_Ха-ха-ха-ха. Кук-ку?_

Меррик распахнул глаза, выныривая из своего короткого видения в реальный мир. Он всё так же лежал на кровати поверх мерзенького стёганого покрывала, укрывшись красной фланелевой рубашкой.  
— Мы с тобой птички одного пёрышка, Тим, — сладко промурлыкал себе под нос супервизор сценария и подавился смехом.   
Белая маска. Чёрные глазницы. Но... вместо изящных дамских губ уродливая кровожадная ухмылка скелета.   
_«Это я. Но не я. Точь-в-точь я. Другой я. Alter ego?»_  
Или что ему вновь приснилось? Тогда, в таком непонятном случае, к чему вообще людям обычно снятся маски? 

Как-то давно, ещё в середине девяностых, ветхий бумажный сонник сообщал _тому-самому-парню-с-камерой_ о значениях его сновидений почти каждое утро. Правда, Джей не очень-то и верил в предсказания, судьбу и прочую прочую астральную херню... По крайней мере не верил до две тысячи девятого года.   
_«М», буква «м». Страница тридцать семь.  
«М»:  
• Мавзолей   
• Магнит  
• Магия  
• Маскарад   
• Маска  
...  
► Маска   
«Если во сне Ваше лицо прикрыто маской, значит Вам следует ожидать временных осложнений: Ваше отношение к дорогому для Вас человеку будет неверно истолковано им, а Ваша попытка помочь ему — неправильно им понята...»*_

Дверь распахнулась с сухим скрипом, точно заскрипела высокая красная ель, какие росли в самой глубине Россвуда. Свет мерцнул в слепой линзе камеры, стоящей на телевизоре. Меррик зажмурил глаза так плотно, как только позволяли ему веки. Перед взором поплыли разноцветные круги, точки, сетки и кривые линии. Кто бы там ни пришёл — ему всё равно. Плевать, плевать, плевать — вот его мантра на сегодняшний вечер. Будь это тот загадочный человек в выцветшем бежевом худи, или другой, чьи глаза светятся фосфором в темноте коротких посланий того самого totheark'а, или же сам «великий» Оператор на худой конец. Что он им всем скажет, как только откроет глаза, хм?  
П  
л  
е  
в  
а  
т  
ь

— Чёрт, Джей! Какого хрена ты... Эй, а почему ты спишь в кепке и на моей кровати?! Джей! — Тим, судя по звукам, бросил на пол пакет с продовольствием и яростно хлопнул дверью.


	15. Топь

Безжизненные глаза, залитые молочно-белым туманом, уставились в малиновое небо — дурной знак, обещающий резкую смену погоды. В яму бросили ещё один труп, ноги и руки которого неестественно выгнулись назад. Словно поломанные и ненужные никому куклы, тела лежали на дне глубокой могилы, постепенно утопая и пропадая: их не будут искать, они никому уже не нужны. 

— Поторапливайся, бездельница! Из-за таких ленивых и неответственных как ты и срываются все благородные планы! Живее!

На тела посыпалась влажная земля, погребающая под собой бывших живых. Старик стоял около ямы, оперевшись на тонкий посох, и из далека могло бы даже показаться, что он внимательно наблюдает за Амандой, за тем, правильно ли она выполняет свои обязанности. Не обманывает ли его? Но увы, тёмная злая слепота закрывала этот мир, заменяла его вечной ночью, обостряла до невероятного все остальные чувства. Такие как он живут лишь тем старым, совсем детским и невинным, представлением об окружающей их обстановке, которые постоянно ломались и искажались, причиняя боль и неудобства. Монах превосходно понимал, что уж нет той самой зеленой травы и чистого неба с ватными облаками, что были еще шестьдесят лет назад, тропинки и потаенные дорожки в лесу покрыл душный серый камень асфальта, а вековые деревья давно уже были спилены на дрова. Старец чувствовал приторную гниль в голосах людей на улицах, говорящих лишь о грешном в трубки мобильных телефонов таким же мерзким и уродливым человечишкам, находящимся за сотни километров.   
Вся жизнь течет бурным ручьем, все меняется с умопомрачительной скоростью, не стоит на месте. Всё, кроме одного, конечно же. Древнейшее зло остается прежним, лишь иногда легонько прогибается под поколения и века, точно умелая блудница, чтобы лучше сохраниться. Чтобы не пропасть и разрушить вселенский божественный порядок.  
Но теперь все изменится, благодаря одинокому старику, понявшему жизнь ещё во времена своей, так называемой, молодости. Целую жизнь посвятил сам Палач великой цели, покинул целый мир, отгородившись от него каменными стенами и монотонными молитвами. Он вскоре удалит эту уродливую опухоль, успевшую пустить цепкие метастазы по всему шару Земли за последние десятки веков. Ибо он уловил некий замысел. Бог, как умелый и всезнающий инженер заложил в своих созданиях что-то вроде протокола отмены и, если вдруг его создание возьмёт в руки факел и вилы и пойдёт на своего же отца, то тот приведёт его в действие не медля ни секунды. Разум человека подчиняет непослушную плоть, но и плоть, в свою очередь, влияет на разум. И это — величайшее открытие, которое он узрел в видении.

Достав из кармана обветшалой мантии небольшую книжечку, священнослужитель раскрыл ее на самой середине, где она была заложена кусочком тонкого бинта. 

— Kyrie eleison. Christe eleison, Kyrie eleison... *   
Морщинистые пальцы быстро заскользили по выпуклым строчкам, выбитым в страницах шрифтом Брайэля, и монах, сгорбившись сильнее, подавшись вперёд, негромко запел. 

А его помощница всё закапывала глубокую холодную могилу, на дне которой лежали мертвые преемники того самого зла, что всегда находилось рядом, в любом уголке мира, в каждой кучке пепла от сгоревшего прошлого, в каждой капле крови неверных жизни. Её единственная тёмно-синяя блузка вымокла от пота и впитала землю; волосы выбились из-под фетровой шляпки и теперь настойчиво лезли в глаза, нос и уши. 

Мастер рассказывал ей о неверных демонах ровно столько же, сколько она себя помнила. 

А помнила она себя с самого раннего детства.   
Увы, но Аманда не могла похвастаться счастливым детством. С трех лет она уже вовсю зубрила молитвы и каждый день, рано утром и поздно вечером, пела их вместе со своим учителем, стоя на коленях перед величественным и пугающим алтарём.   
Она никогда не видела добра и понимания со стороны своего учителя. Всегда молчала, когда разозлившись, он бил ее. Но после этого, по ночам, выбравшись из своей каморки, убегала в город, как раз туда, где стояли бетонные дома-коробки, одинаковые, сводящие с ума. Второй дом, первый подъезд, крутая лестница вверх, на четвертый этаж, кривые надписи мелом и углем на серых стенах, неприятные рисунки... И вот, наконец-то тяжелая железная дверь оббитая плотной тканью с золотым облупившимся номером: тридцать четыре.   
Гостеприимная Марта всегда была рада своей гостье, и не случалось ни разу, чтобы несчастную девочку она выставляла вон. Ах, эта Марта. Она была чем-то вроде любящей всезнающей матери, и всегда горела желанием помочь. И не только ей, но и другим людям. Не так давно к ней повадился молодой парень, которого Аманда всем сердцем проклинала и ненавидела, обвиняя в кончине бедной старухи.

Воспоминания прервал голос её мастера.

— Скоро, уже совсем скоро всё свершится, дитя. Ты — дочь нечестивой, принесёшь в этот мир добро. Ты избавишь нас ото зла. Во имя отца...

Лица мертвецов, покрытые чернеющими кровоизлияниями с болью смотрели на закат, пытаясь уловить последние отблески, перед тем, как провалиться в преисподнюю. Аманда скривилась в отвращении, перед тем как подумать: «Горите вы все в аду, твари»

***  
Сотня видеозаписей и переход по бесконечным ссылкам. Короткие посты в твиттере, пронизанные тревогой и опаской. 

«Воспроизвести следующее видео?»

Клик тугой кнопкой компьютерной мышки с тяжёлым металлическим шариком в животе. На современном языке Всемирной Сети это значит «да».   
Нескончаемая смена кадров в покрасневших распахнутых от напряжения и внимания глазах. Голоса чужих, незнакомых людей, искажённые старыми колонками компьютера. Чья-та прошлая жизнь на мониторе, ограниченная красно-серой полоской внизу. Едкая паранойя и сладкое успокоение, светлая надежда и мрачное отчаяние в пяти-десяти минутах: своеобразное кино-документалка про то, на что на самом деле способен человек. 

«Воспроизвести следующее видео?»

И вновь изнеможённые лица и их трагедия.   
Кнопка паузы была нажата как раз тогда, когда на экране человек в тёмно-алой кофте закрыл лицо руками и обречённо сполз по стене.  
Тоби уселся поудобнее и подпёр острый подбородок кулаком, всё так же неотрывно смотря в монитор компьютера. Надо же... Этот полный, расстроенный человек, изливающий свою душу всевидящему оку кинокамеры — Тим... Тот самый Тим, который теперь будит его каждое утро. Рой неспокойных мыслей гудел в голове, вызывая лёгкую мигрень.   
Нет-нет! Это совершенно другой человек! Ну, по крайней мере, по поведению и некоторым чертам характера. Ай, дьявол!   
**Что если это всё моя вина?**  
А эта фраза... Она звучала раскатистым эхом в ушах. Тоби вспомнил, что она не так давно проскакивала в споре между Брайаном и Райтом, который парень не нарочно подслушал пару недель назад. «Знаешь, я терпеть тебя за это не могу. Ты постоянно ищешь виновного и находишь его в себе! Да сколько можно!» — мрачно ответил тогда Томас, нервно покусывая костяшки своих пальцев. 

Если все эти записи не врут, если они не являются глупой наивной выдумкой и постановкой, то в таком случае перед Тоби сейчас подробный учебник по прошлому его новых знакомых, и в частности Тима. А тот странный человек в капюшоне, мелькающий то и дело на экране, вызывал смутные подозрения и в голове, без того тяжёлой и забитой, одна за другой скоростными поездами проносились догадки и теории. Кто он? Зачем он, немой неизвестный циник, появляется и подбрасывает призрачные зацепки?   
Тим и Брайан прибыли вместе уже более двух месяцев назад. Но где же тогда этот самый загадочный Джей? Где этот вездесущий парень с камерой, дотошно пытающийся докопаться до истины? Опять количество вопросов устремляется прямиком в бесконечность...

Поток мыслей прервал грубый голос:   
— Эй, парень? Ты тут до утра сидеть будешь? В таком случае, оплати своё время!   
Ладно. Если найти ответы самому не получится, то всегда можно обратиться к проверенному источнику — прямому участнику всех мистических событий. Конечно, Тима спрашивать бесполезно: просто выдерет как молодого бодливого козлёнка и скажет не лезть не в своё дело. Так же он до сих пор злился на Тоби за неудачный розыгрыш в прошлый понедельник, в итоге которого мужчина вымок до нитки и грозился прибить источник неприятностей настолько быстро, что тот не успеет крикнуть заветное «помогите!». А вот Брайан — совсем другое дело: с радостью поведает всё, что знает, уж такова его натура: доброго и открытого человека. 

 

Брайан Томас, тот самый, известный на всю Хелену и её окрестности чудный Брай-Молния, сейчас едва стоял на ногах, чувствуя, как в груди гулко, точно большой барабан, бухает сердце, как пот стекает со лба, проступает под мышками и на спине. Посмотрите на него все, люди и нелюди! Этот человек — гнусный трус, приходящий в трепет от одного телефонного звонка! Вот чем не подросток, набедокуривший в школе и ждущий своей заслуженной порки от отца, чем?   
Мужчина точно помнил это ужасное дребезжание телефона на столе и ярость, волной вскипающую в своих мышцах, перед тем, как он поднял трубку и заорал в неё не своим голосом:   
— Сколько уже можно! Ты названиваешь уже пять лет! Пять! И тебе этого мало, хах? Мало?   
Его нижняя челюсть нервно подрагивала, между бровей залегли глубокие вертикальные складки. _Рвать и метать. Рвать и рвать на мелкие частички, ломая попутно кости и перегрызая жилы..._ В ушах поднялся звон, постепенно перерастающий в глубокий нудный гул, точно на голову надели ведро и стукнули по нему молотком. Эдакий приевшийся трюк из «Весёлых мультяшек», только почему-то не весело.  
— Брайан? Брайан, это ты! — в трубке мокро всхлипнул тонкий голосок. — Боже мой, тут так холодно, так холодно и тихо! Мне так страшно!   
И вдруг целый мир в глазах резко пустился в безудержный пляс: дикая полька головокружения, тошноты и мутных белых мушек там, куда бы ни пал взгляд. А голос всё продолжал, с каждым словом становясь всё неустойчивей и тяжелей, словно постепенно отдалялся:   
— Мне холодно. Мне так холодно! Тут одни коридоры... и запертые двери! И ни окон, ни людей. Я так устала идти, мои ноги... я... так... ждать...   
— Джессика?   
Но на том конце провода вновь полный штиль. Точно такой же, как и в голове Томаса: верещащий сиреной пожарной тревоги и прижимающий своим весом к земле. Он лишь машинально отшатнулся в сторону, обречённо опустил слезящиеся глаза и выронил трубку, осознав наконец-то чему он по своей глупости посмел ответить.

**«Это же он. Это дьявол. Сам дьявол говорит со мной!»**

Может, он так бы и простоял до следующей смены, оперевшись на краешек стола и пребывая в трансе, если бы дверь в помещение не отворилось, и внутрь нагло не проскользнул бы Тоби.   
— Надеюсь, я не помешаю? — но он замешкался, увидев загадочную картину отрешённости и тревоги. — Ч-что-то сл-лучилось?   
Мужчина поднимает глаза. Тонкая фигура в пухлой старой куртке застыла в нерешительности возле двери, готовясь в любой момент броситься прочь, как кролик, как трусливый домашний кот, как... как... Как тот самый человек в чёрной маске от разъярённого бывшего друга.

Губы кое-как сложились в лёгкую улыбку — «эй, всё нормально. Я тут ни в коем случае не схожу медленно с ума, не стою одной ногой в могиле и не разговариваю с мёртвыми! Успокойся, Брайан, успокойся, думай о природе, о птичках...»

 **Например, о голубых сойках, что скажешь?**

— Что-то замечательная мелодия в голову пришла, а вспомнить до конца не могу. Старость, м?   
Тоби хороший малый, только одинокий и слегка странный. У него и так полно своих скелетов в шкафу и монстров под кроватью, так зачем же ему прибавлять ещё проблем?   
Томас выпрямился и деловито направился в сторону кулера в углу.   
— Кофе будешь? 

 

Тени сгущались и собирались в дальних углах каморки, куда не доставали грязные лучи настольной лампы. Тоби сделал ещё пару глотков и поставил чашку рядом с собой на стол. Его теневой двойник на стене, беспокойно покачивающий ногами, с точностью повторил это действие. Брайан не моргая смотрел в одну точку, перебирая струны на гитаре. Мотыльком в прохладном воздухе витала спокойная мелодия «Тихой ночи».  
— Я однажды видел улыбающегося демона, — вдруг заговорил Роджерс, чувствуя некую неловкость из-за наступившей паузы. — Он выглянул из номера отеля, улыбнулся мне и подмигнул, сказав, чтобы я держался своей стороны. А п-п-после, он закрыл дверь. Но когда я постучал, м-мне не ответили.   
Томас поднял бровь.   
— А при чём тут демон?   
— В том-то и д-дело! — юноша убрал вылезшую прядь за ухо, и продолжил, только более взволнованно. — Из комнаты ник-кто н-не выходил несколько часов. О-окно было закрыто изнутри. А вечером, когда приб-б-была полиция, — он нервно сглотнул, — т-там, вообщем-м, нашли убитого м-мужчину. 

Молодой человек прекрасно помнил тот день, хотя почти ничего не видел. К моменту прибытия полиции, мистер Лифз отправил его в котельную и запер там, пообещав, что вскоре выпустит. Практически все подробности он узнал через день от Линды, которая возбуждённо описывала как изувеченное тело по частям складывали в чёрный плотный мешок с молнией и как опечатывали после этого помещение. Тоби внимательно её слушал, не перебивая. Ступор парализовал его голосовые связки и язык, а кровь отхлынула от лица, сделав кожу нездорово бледной.   
Но тот странный человек в кепке и драной кофте ещё много и много раз навещал его во снах, заставляя проснуться от холодящего ужаса. Жуткая натянутая ухмылка, точно силиконовая маска, всегда была на лице этого... Нет, это был точно монстр: самый, самый настоящий. Демон, лишь прикрывающийся личиной человека. «Хоуди, пилигрим! Желаешь присоединиться?» — злобно усмехался некто, отрывая чью-нибудь конечность или вонзая нож между рёбер, из-за чего крики жертвы сопровождались свистом и мокрым хрипом, пока и вовсе не прекращались. И Тоби отходил прочь, щипая и кусая свою руку, чтобы проснуться. Или убедиться, что не спит? 

Брайан пожал плечами. В этом мире его не удивляло уже ничего, и даже если бы к нему прилетели девушки-нудистки из созвездия Бикини, он бы просто помахал им рукой и продолжил заниматься своими делами. Так что чего там говорить о каком-то демоне. Бред. Ерунда. Мелочь. Особенно для человека, побывавшего на том свете и минуты назад говорившего с мёртвыми.   
Неспокойная тень испуганно метнулась в угол, когда музыкант отставил гитару в сторону.   
— Слушай, а ты давно на улице живёшь?   
Тоби лишь нахмурился. Давно? Это ещё мягко сказано.   
— Здесь о-о-около двух лет. Я даже привык. 

Томас задумался, смотря в окно. Сердце щемила тревога, и даже разговор не сумел разогнать её пробирающую до костей дымку. Стоит ли рассказывать про этот звонок Тиму? А если рассказать, то какова будет его реакция? Он бросит всё, точно объявили войну, и побежит прочь, не разбирая дороги. Из города в город, чтобы забиться в очередную дыру вроде той, где они сейчас находятся, и не отсиживаться там до старости. Прочь, прочь от всего, что связывает с прошлыми кошмарами. 

«И почему людям так сложно отпустить своих мертвецов? Позволь спящим собакам спать и не буди их, чего сложного в этой истине?»

Может, завтра с ним что-то случится. Или послезавтра. Небеса упадут на землю лично для него и Мефистофель своими сильными мраморными руками утащит его за собой во тьму. По крайней мере, он увидит то место, куда попала Джессика. Так холодно и страшно... Луна светила в окно каморки, смешивалась с настольной лампой и слепила безжалостно глаза, из-за чего по его разгорячённым щекам потекли слёзы. 

— Брайан? Ты п-п-плачешь? — но Тоби не ответили.


	16. Детские слёзы

_Mother please forgive me  
I just had to get out all my pain and suffering   
Now that I am done, remember I will always love you   
I'm your son…_

_\- Korn  
"Daddy"_

_Высокая склонность к шизофрении.  
Подозрение на диссоциальное расстройство личности..._  
 **«Вау, здорово, обрадовали. Всегда мечтал только об этом»**  
 _Агедония._  
Его всегда бесило, что врачи ставили ударение на последний слог «-ия»: шизофренИя, агедонИя... и только депрессия выбивалась из всей этой тупой линии. Впрочем, как и паранойя, мигрень и многие другие страшные слова в медицинской карте.  
Любила ли мать отца, терпеть ли его не могла за постоянные претензии и совершенно отвратительный, мерзкий нрав? К сожалению, а это так на веки и останется тайной. Но вот что действительно важно, так это то, что для неё сын был самым важным человеком в жизни и рассказ о высоком дядьке, который ночью стоит около яблони, она посчитала тревожным звоночком, а продолжительные головные боли и носовые кровотечения лишь ускорили визит в больницу.  
Если бы вдруг материнская любовь была звездой, то своим светом она бы несколько сотен раз затмила Солнце. Но и заодно испепелила бы всё живое на Земле... Скорее всего, всё прошло бы стороной, если бы Джаннет не обратила внимания на этот пустой детский лепет. Наверное, Тим бы и не узнал в совсем юном возрасте что такое пластмассовая таблетница с ячейками на каждый день недели и внутримышечная доза диазепама* по вечерам. Может быть и так, но, как известно, сослагательного наклонения жизнь не переносит на дух.  
«Расстройства могли возникнуть на почве потери, к тому же, склонность у ребёнка есть. Вы говорите, что у матери отца была шизофрения. Вот и ответ. Как ни странно, но и генетика здесь играет огромную роль, хотя, казалось бы...» — и врач всё продолжал свой рассказ о наследственности, её важной роли в выявлении всяких болячек, даже пока что скрытых, а вдова Райт с трудом сдерживала слёзы, смотря на своего ребёнка. Вот уж точно: спроси человека о том, что его интересует по-настоящему, и придётся отменить все свои планы на ближайшие три часа. А Тим... А что он? Он пока что был слишком мелкий и глупый, чтобы полностью осознать свою дальнейшую судьбу. Такие слова как расстройство, галлюцинации, обязательное лечение ему не говорили практически ни о чём, и он с обычным для него спокойствием сидел около матери и рисовал дома и деревья в блокнотике.

А неизвестный безликий гость настойчиво стучал по ночам в окно, вызывая в голове дикую неконтролируемую боль и шум морского прибоя в ушах. Правда ребёнок не видел бездонных сине-зелёных просторов океана, разбивающихся об острые камни обрыва лет до двадцати, но в своих снах часто погружался с головой в горькую воду, точно смелый охотник за жемчугом.  
Таинственное существо, походящее больше всего на исполинского чёрно-белого богомола, появлялось в ночи отнюдь не с добрыми намерениями. Оно внимательно «осматривало» ребёнка с ног до головы и вселяло животный страх с помощью телепатии. **«Был ли ты сегодня хорошим мальчиком, Тимми?»** — словно хотел спросить ночной посетитель, перед тем как заполонить разум ужасными картинами. Кровавыми. Жестокими. Окончательно сводящими с ума.  
И мальчик бежал прочь, не в силах выносить этой пытки. Босой, лишь в лёгкой ситцевой ночной рубашке. И до сих пор в памяти остались острые шипы сизой ежевики, впивающиеся в нежные детские ступни, а так же листья ядовитого дуба, оставляющие на бледной коже зудящие красные пятна аллергии. Россвуд был убежищем, спасителем, тем самым ноевым ковчегом, перевозящим его через глубокую густую ночь, полную ужаса. Но скоро его нашли. Врач внёс пару исправлений в план лечения, и вот, уже со следующей ночи, дверь плотно закрывалась на замок и две щеколды снаружи.   
И именно тогда высокий господин уже не стеснялся приходить, когда ему вдруг вздумается, и приносить с собой всё больше и больше мертвенных подарков.

Форточка затряслась, точно птица, пойманная в силки. Шварх-шварх, шварх-шварх.  
Тим повернул свою голову в сторону этих звуков, уже готовясь звать сестру. Кажется, сегодня дежурит Сьюзан?  
Окно приоткрылось с тихим скрипом, легонько ударилось о решётку. Шторы всколыхнул ворвавшийся с улицы свежий ветер; отчаянный крик сипухи стал настолько чётким, что Тиму на секунду показалось, будто птица притаилась в углу за кроватью.  
За занавесками, в размытом прямоугольнике света, разлинованном прутьями решётки, появилась нечёткая кукольная фигурка: вытянутая вверх маленькая яйцеподобная голова, тонкие руки-паучьи лапки с выпирающими вздувшимися суставами. Оно изучало маленького человека, будто бы специально ради его забавы обездвиженного страхом и медикаментами. На светло-голубом ковролине под окном уже разрасталась тёмная вязкая лужа, из которой поднимался зыбкий дымок. Монстр уже проник в помещение и как обычно парил над полом. Эдакий мерзкий распрямлённый эмбрион в туманной околоплодной жидкости матери-ночи.  
Тимми предпринял ещё пару пустых попыток хоть как-то расслабить узлы фиксирующих его бинтов и вырваться прочь. **Страшно. Очень страшно**.  
Пот насквозь пропитал разящую отбеливателем простыню и наволочку, и они липли к маленькому телу ребёнка словно липучка-мухоловка. Или в таком случае правильнее сказать паутина?   
Ночной гость согнулся пополам, присаживаясь на край кровати. Приторный запах гноя и мха поплыл по холодному ночному воздуху, резко ударяя в нос.  
Тим почувствовал, что его сознание начинает тускнеть, постепенно смешиваясь с чужим. Чьи-то пронзительные крики и безумный смех в дали коридора не предвещали ничего хорошего.  
 **Господи...  
Господи... **  
Тени кидались на него, гнали вперёд, заставляли бежать из последних сил по пустынному тоннелю прямиком в неизвестность. Мальчик затаился за очередным поворотом, вдыхая через рот и выдыхая через нос, уверял себя, что всё это лишь дурной затянувшийся сон. Так учил его доктор, так говорила ему медсестра: чтобы кошмары исчезли. _Вдох-выдох. Вдох-выдох. Открывай глаза. и не бойся_ И Тимми, наклонившись, вдруг увидел свои руки, точнее, чьи-то. Такие взрослые, грубые, кажущиеся неестественно огромными и сильными для ребёнка, залитые тёплой кровью чуть ли не по самые локти. Нутро выворачивал душный запах пурпурного живого металла вокруг. И он не выдержал.  
 **Господи!**

**— ПРОЧЬ! УХОДИ ПРОЧЬ! ЧТО ТЕБЕ ОТ МЕНЯ НАДО?! УХОДИ!**

Двойная доза успокоительного, и выплывающие из-за этого кошмарного видения ртутные лампы на белом потолке давали долгожданное успокоение с возможностью погрузиться в пустой тёмный сон. Медицинская сестра сидела на раскладном стуле у кровати, безостановочно уверяя, что она прогонит любого страшного дядьку, который только посмеет войти к ним в комнату. Её нежные руки едва касались лба Тима, убаюкивая, утешая. Но мальчик знал наверняка, что даже она ничего не сможет сделать, как только ОНО вернётся. Взрослые не видят мистера Слима, так как он приходит только к детям. Да, только к ним, таким маленьким и беззащитным, как сам Тимми. Взрослые слишком заняты своими важными проблемами. Взрослые, по сравнению с малышами, слишком слепы, чтобы заметить чудище, скрывающееся в тени деревьев.   
Сьюзан тихо мычала колыбельную, и, перед тем, как мальчик окончательно провалился в забытьё, её бледные губы медленно произнесли:   
— Спи, завтра будет уже не страшно, обещаю. Завтра всё будет хорошо. Всё будет нормально.   
«Нормально», — подумал маленький пациент, закрывая тяжёлые веки.

Нормально 

***

 

Сентябрь ли это был, или всё же октябрь? Кто сейчас это разберёт. Весь город старался забыться после столь ужасного происшествия, а недовольство росло так быстро и агрессивно, что люди выходили с протестами к администрации и кричали угрозы в сторону мэра и всех его подельников, требовали разжаловать в прямом смысле каждого полицейского за бездействие и отвратительную работу. Журналисты наводнили городок, и ни в Криквилле, ни в ближайшем Ньювилле вам бы не удалось найти даже самой мерзкой комнаты на ночь: работники крупных каналов вроде «Фокс» или «ЭйБиСи ньюс» на месяц вперёд забронировали всё, что только можно. Проклятия встревоженных горожан гудели почти до Дня благодарения, сделав небольшой городок знаменитым почти на всю страну. Новый вечер — новая отвратительная подробность. Но постепенно, как это всегда бывает, холодящая кровь новость об ужасной кровавой бойне стала таять в потоке новых событий и трагедий. Чёрно-белые фотографии жертв среди цветов и поминальных свечей больше не появлялись на экранах, вызывая плач домохозяек, а выживший в произошедшем кошмаре мужчина, с горечью и болью рассказывающий о произошедшем на одном ток-шоу, а через несколько часов уже на другом, до сих пор находится в психиатрической лечебнице. 

 

И мало кто вспомнит сейчас то, что произошло.

Прохладные ночи оставляли росу на траве, постепенно превращая её в тонкий серебристый иней. Работа зимней мертвой руки становилась всё заметнее и заметнее с каждым днём: листья окрашивались в самые яркие цвета и падали на землю, заваливая все тропинки в лесу и с нетерпением ожидая своего снегового савана. «Какое прекрасное время, чтобы отправиться в поход!» — подумал вечером школьный учитель мистер Элиот Рэйни, идя домой со своей работы. Биология была тем поплавком в его жизни, за который он держался, и именно поэтому его мечтой было как можно лучше познакомить с этой прекрасной наукой своих учеников. «Лес — превосходное место, чтобы получше узнать живую природу. Разве никто из вас не хочет своими глазами увидеть олениху с оленятами? Или услышать песни лесного зелёного певуна? Ведь всё это здесь, рядом с нами», — говорил он на уроке каждому классу, заходящему в кабинет, приглашая детей на ночёвку в палатках. Но, к сожалению, из всей средней школы имени Святого Джозефа набралась маленькая группка из четырёх человек. «Ну и пусть! Пусть! Хоть сколько!» — успокаивал себя Элиот, ведя школьников по тропке и попутно рассказывая про ель красную и секвойю вечнозелёную. 

Плясало обложенное камнями пламя, облизывая походный котелок, а вместе с ним и тени людей на палатках то и дело дёргались и качались из стороны в сторону. Треск хвороста, беспощадно пожираемого костром, накладывался на страшный рассказ, леденя душу и сворачивая внутренности в дрожащий клубок.  
Рассказчик кривил лицо, пытаясь сделать его как можно страшнее и отвратительнее, не скупился на ломанные и неестественные жесты, и время от времени бросал жуткий безумный взгляд на настороженных слушателей.   
— ...и когда они открыли дверь, то увидели... — мальчик замер, смотря куда-то в пустоту перед тем как резко выпрямиться и закричать. — Крюк!  
Все остальные дети заверещали и отпрыгнули в сторону, когда в них полетела скрюченная ветка. Синдия зарыдала в голос, прижавшись к учителю, словно искала у него защиты, а кто-то раздражённо фыркнул, подбирая тот самый ужасающий «крюк маньяка» из кошмарной байки.   
— Тэд, прекрати! Хватит уже на сегодня страшных историй, — мистер Рэйни поглаживал свою ученицу по голове, пытаясь её хоть как-то успокоить.   
— Но мистер Рэйни! Ещё одну, можно? Пожалуйста? Она не...   
— Хватит!   
Подросток насупился, сложив руки на груди. Ему было обидно от того, что весь арсенал его лучших страшилок так и останется непрослушанным. А жаль: дальше должна была идти классика вроде «девочки, которая стояла на могиле» и «призрака в грузовике». 

Дети смеялись, доедали поджаренный на огне зефир и даже не задумывались о том, что это будет их последний ужин. То страшное, что настигало несчастных людей в рассказах их одноклассника, сейчас плутало где-то среди кустов и проваливалось в холодные лужи воды. Сбитые в кровь руки плотно обхватывали плечи, прощупывая выпуклые суставы сквозь полосатые рукава. Едкое безумие давило горячие слёзы из глаз, которые каплями брызгали на стёкла очков, как только «ночной кошмар» моргал. Пять дней без сна, корчась в боли и агонии, утопая в собственной панике и длительных эпилептических припадках.   
Кожа на месте ожогов сочилась чем-то липким и прозрачным, надуваясь пузырями. Что, по правде говоря, довольно сильно портило жизнь: повязка на лице липла к щеке и подбородку, тянула и доставляла одни неудобства. Нечто шло, не помня себя, дёргалось и вздрагивало, как только из его глотки вылетал непроизвольный стон или крик.   
То, что должно было принести смерть, бесцельно плелось вперёд подобно живому мертвецу.   
Плелось, пока под крики страха не вышло на полянку, где были дети. 

Тэд был первым, кто заметил незваного гостя и сказал об этом Элиоту. Все пятеро замерли, как замер и парень, ни с того ни с сего появившийся из-за кустов.   
— Эй? С вами всё в порядке? Эй?   
Незнакомец не шелохнулся, лишь негромко охнул и грязно выругался.   
И ещё. Обезумевшие глаза с огромной круглой радужкой не останавливались, с непониманием и испугом осматривали каждого ребёнка.  
— Дети, — начал шёпотом биолог, не сводя глаз с пришельца, — по моему сигналу сразу бежим, договорились?   
Школьники кивнули. 

То, что раньше боялось собственной тени, вдруг почувствовало огонь внутри своего замученного сердца. Голова потяжелела, налилась жидкой раскалённой магмой, едва удерживаясь на тонкой ноющей шее. Голоса фей и демонов потекли приторным нектаром в уши, и реальность в глазах мелькнула чёрным.   
Огонь.   
И кровь.   
И синева обескровленной плоти.

**смотрисмотрисмотрисмотри**

На месте детей, застывших в ожидании и страхе, были мерзкие твари. Слизеподобная прозрачная кожа просвечивала коричневые кости, оплетённые пульсирующими венами и артериями, точно диким хищным вьюном. Они покачивали своими раздутыми гидроцефалией черепами из стороны в сторону и двигали узкими змеиными глазками в глубоких глазницах.  
Ярость и отвращение сдавили рёбра. Обречённый крик вылетел изо рта и утонул в плотной повязке, превратившись во что-то невнятное. И непонятные монстры бросились на него, и вцепились в руки и ноги, намереваясь прокусить одежду и отравить его своим кислотным ядом. 

И он закричал ещё громче, выхватил из кобуры на бедре свои топоры. 

Человеческое подобие било направо и налево, разрубая с хлюпаньем гигантские головы и уворачиваясь от струй смертельной чёрной жижи, пока все четыре мерзкие твари не перестали дёргаться. Самый гигантский монстр сумел скрыться в кустах, быстро перебирая своими длинными тараканьими ногами с рыжими волосками, и незваный гость не стал его догонять. Кто знает, может там, в самой лесной чаще, где расположено их логово, обретается нечто намного больше и сильнее?  
Не в силах совладать с собой, он рухнул на холодную землю, и недолгое тревожное забвение не налетело на его охваченное лихорадкой тело. 

Тоби открыл глаза, обнаружив ленивый красный рассвет над собой. Воспалённые глаза ныли и отказывались фокусироваться на чём-либо, кроме как на грязном стекле рыжих газосварочных очков. В ушах неприятно и громко зазвенело, как только парень перевернулся на живот и с трудом поднялся на четвереньки, оглядывая окружение. Ужас вдруг пронзил его до кончиков волос, когда перед взором открылась следующая картина: детские безжизненные тела, опрокинутые и растоптанные палатки, разбросанные угли. Всё покрыто кровью. Ткань его одежды стала напоминать сухой картон, и липла к коже.   
— Этого не может быть, — подросток сглотнул, — я, я н-н-н-н... н-н-н-н... Нет. Нет!

Тикки-Тоби вскочил на ноги и помчался прочь, спотыкаясь о корни и цепляясь за ветви. Ему казалось, что мёртвые глаза следят за ним. Детские ручки тянутся к нему и остатки тел ползут, чтобы отомстить.   
Парень бежал до тех пор, пока полностью не взошло солнце. Пока не закончились силы. Пока в тени от огромной старой ольхи сознание его не покинуло.   
И сквозь обморочное состояние он ощущал тонкие паучьи лапки, которые оплетали его холодной паутиной, поднимая высоко над землёй и укачивая. Из стороны в сторону. Из стороны в сторону. Как младенца. Как умирающего. 

Из стороны в сторону, под колыбельную ветра и лая полицейских собак вдали. Безликий паук-охотник, точно знающий коллекционер, бережно прижимал к себе человеческое дитя, прячась вместе с ним в тени, перед тем как перенести его в другую часть страны. Вспышка, и их уже нет.


	17. Проснись

— Я думаю, ему должно понравиться. А кстати, где он? Он же говорил, что сегодня в магазине травят крыс и он не работает? 

Тим пожимает плечами, облокачиваясь на шершавую стену и вертя в руках пухлый бумажный конверт. Жест: «не знаю. Может быть. Меня не очень-то и волнует». Рот мужчины приоткрыт, и горячее живое дыхание вырывается наружу облачком пара. Его куртка распахнута, на белой футболке под ней виднеется мокрое расплывающееся пятно пота. Брайан смотрит на него, стараясь поймать взгляд своего друга, заглянуть тому в глаза, изучить их, прежде чем почти шёпотом спросить, несколько взволнованно и строго, как родитель:   
— Ты... опять?   
— Нет. С чего ты вообще это взял? — Райт бережно прячет конверт во внутренний карман, похлопывая после по нему ладонью, чтобы убедиться, что «секрет» в полной безопасности. — Куда ты сейчас? 

Тот же жест. 

_Куда-нибудь, где не болит голова_

И вот спустя полчаса Брайан плетётся неспеша по улице: руки в карманах, а взгляд устремлён куда-то вперёд. Люди проходят мимо него, и точно их нет на этом свете — лишь тени, призраки, сотрясающие воздух и иногда задевающие локтями или сумками. Кто-то где-то кричит, кто-то кого-то зовёт, кто-то куда-то зачем-то торопится, но это там, на другом потустороннем уровне. Здесь же этот город мёртв и покинут всеми, и охраняется лишь им — Томасом — медленно затухающим блуждающим огоньком.   
Солнце окончательно увязло в тучах ещё с самого утра и даже к вечеру не думало выбираться из своей светонепроницаемой ловушки. Безжалостно болели некогда переломанные кости (плевать, что они восстановились вдвое быстрее обычного); рассерженной осой гудела лёгкая боль где-то на уровне правой брови и за глазом.   
Время от времени за спиной мелькал знакомый тощий силуэт в серой дутой куртке, который тут же спешил засесть за ближайшую лавку или метнуться за угол, как только путник оборачивался. Ну и пусть. Пусть этот малый считает, что умеет прятаться и делает это искусно. Хоть что-то.   
Тоби под час слишком много болтал, глупо и пошло шутил («Вы вот, например, слыхали про человека, потерявшего левую руку и ногу? Так вот, он был абсолютно ПРАВ!») и казался покладистым только с первого взгляда: обучить его чему-либо заканчивалось чуть ли не драками и смертоубийствами несчастного ученика. Тим старался изо всех сил привить их сожителю любовь к литературе и поэзии, наизусть зачитывая стихотворения Эмили Дикинсон и Чарльза Буковски — сочетание, вызывающее смех, как и попытки Райта исполнить всё это с выражением спустя столько лет после колледжа — но увы, молодой человек лишь поднимал брови и показательно зевал во весь рот. Брайан пробовал даже обучить его игре на гитаре, но закинул эту идею куда подальше, когда неподготовленные подушечки пальцев Тоби изрезались в кровь. Но дело было даже не в том, что сине-коричневые капли (из-за окислившихся и потёршихся о порожки струн) текли по грифу, марая его, а в том, что со стороны Роджерса не следовало абсолютно никакой реакции: он так же продолжал старательно зажимать аккорды, извлекая дребезжащий, точно от испуга, звук. «Знаешь, дружок, на сегодня этого будет достаточно», — сказал бывший актёр, забирая запачканный инструмент. Больше парень никогда к нему не прикасался, и всё его увлечение музыкой заключалось только в отвратительном, режущем ухо завывании каких-нибудь популярных песен, отчего у невольных слушателей сами-собой появлялись мурашки и скрипели зубы.   
Может, единственное, что заинтересовало непоседливого мальчонку огнестрельное оружие. Брайан, естественно, не смел и думать о том, чтобы сразу дать в руки Тобиаса заряженный пистолет и обучить его стрельбе в полном смысле этого слова, но он мог показать хотя бы азы. Стойка, обращение вообщем всё, что он сам узнал когда-то подростком от своего дяди. Всё же иногда иметь просто огромную семью классно (за исключением, конечно же, тех случаев, когда вся родня — любимая и не очень — съезжается на праздники). Каждый кузен, троюродный дедушка или ещё кто-либо может научить тебя чему-то или помочь, например, с экспериментом для школьной научной ярмарки.  
Тоби в прошлое воскресение признался Томасу, что наконец-таки полностью ознакомился с «Мраморными шершнями», даже пересмотрев несколько раз пару особо важных, по его мнению, записей. В тот день долго молчал, перед тем как с наигранным любопытством спросить: «А что было дальше?». Но в его глазах не сияла искорка истинного интереса как раньше. Ему было всё и так ясно — итоги и следствия были перед ним. Они стояли на пустыре за заводом и Брай долго-долго объяснял, что положение ног при выстреле должно быть максимально устойчивым, а то можно просто рухнуть на спину, дав противнику прекрасную возможность напасть. Мужчина кружил вокруг юнца, то расправляя тому плечи, то чуть приподнимая голову. Неторопливо подняв пистолет и встав в стойку, парень стал целится чуть вниз, будто бы перед ним был человек, стоящий на коленях. «Знаешь, что надо говорить перед тем, как кого-либо пристрелить? — от этих слов вдоль позвоночника "учителя" невольно пробежал скользкий холодок, после охватывающий так же и желудок. Он покачал головой из стороны в сторону, не зная что сказать. — Надо спрашивать: "Веришь ли ты в бога?"» Затем тонкий палец Роджерса дрогнул на спусковом крючке, и раздался сухой щелчок. «Бэнг, и всё», заключил он, так же не моргая пялясь теперь уже на мёртвое тело воображаемого противника. Передёрнул затвор, опустил курок и вновь «выстрелил». И опять, не меняя холодного каменного выражения на лице. И кого он представлял? Брай так и не понял. Видимо, кого-то из своего прошлого.   
С Тимом же молодой человек перестал говорить почти совсем, отпуская только какие-то короткие бытовые фразы да и то, только по необходимости. Тимоти для него теперь, наверное, тоже стал предателем и лжецом. Самым-самым отвратительным человеком на свете. Благо, что беспризорник не плюёт ему в лицо и открыто не говорит всякую дрянь. Но откуда ему, Брайану, было знать, что оно так обернётся?! Что не стоило, может, рассказывать Тоби ни о Джее, ни о «Мраморных шершнях», ни о том, что было в их прошлом? 

_Бэнг, и всё_

Одинокий пешеход и не заметил, как вышел на окраину городка и побрёл по разбитой в кашу из грязи и раскисшего водяного снега дороге. Если принять чуть вправо, то через семь минут неспешной ходьбы можно было выйти к полотну железной дороги, о чём свидетельствовал гул и слабая дрожь земли под ногами от многотонных чугунных колёс гружёных углём и прочими благами земли вагонов.   
«...И я ухожу в закат по железной дороге. И Алексу было плевать, что я там сломаю ноги, ведь какие красивые кадры!» — с печалью вспомнил Брай роковые съёмки совершенно пресного фильма, в котором каждый участник сего действа смеялся сквозь зубы и с силой, до громкого шлепка, бил ладонью о лицо, как только Краили отворачивался.

«Талант твой сценарный,

О, Алекс, 

Как мой в написании хокку»

То есть, его вообще не было. 

Брайан брёл теперь по тропинке возле рельс, печально рассматривал кажущиеся мёртвыми полуголые деревья. Нет, в южных штатах природа трагически не погибает на время зимы. Конечно, бывает и холодно, но не на столько, чтобы постоянно болеть и просыпаться по ночам, как только одеяло сползало куда-то в сторону, подставляя плечо или шею пробирающему до костей ледяному воздуху.  
Под ногами справа земля обрывалась, и резкий склон, покрытый жёлтой травой и редкими кустами, шёл вниз, казалось, на добрые полсотню футов. Вот оступись ненароком, перепугайся едущего рядом состава, и всё, считай, покойник: не соберёшь костей. Конечно, где там вскипает она, боязнь высоты? Что вы, это не про нас. Мы знаем, какого это рухнуть вниз на плитку и разбиться насмерть. А когда знаешь, как-то становится не очень страшно. Просто так вот ШМЯК! и ты фарш для котлеты.   
Вдруг, до ушей донеслось пронзительное шуршание и чавканье, и Томас мог поклясться, что его окликнули. Голос был звонкий и принадлежал либо мальчишке, либо молодой женщине. Путник почти остановился, прислушиваясь к царящей в округе вакуумной тишине внимательней. Его это насторожило, неужели...  
— Брайан! Да погоди же ты!   
Он обернулся.  
К нему приближалась высокая худощавая девушка. Спутанные волосы мышиного цвета выбивались из-под легкой фетровой шляпки с засушенными цветами под черной лентой, пышный шерстяной шарф был размотан, и уже волочился бы по лужам и грязи, если бы не ржавая брошка в виде черепахи, которая удерживала его на воротнике потёртого пальто. Незнакомка явно была не в ладах со своей головой. Добежав наконец-таки до него, она согнулась пополам, стараясь отдышаться.   
— Ты та-а-ак быстро ходишь, что за тобой не угонишься! она молниеносно поправила шарф, перекинув его через тонкое плечо. Ах! Ты знал, что этот гадкий мальчишка следовал за тобой почти до Нью-стрит? До чего же он мерзкий! Я так давно хотела его придушить, ещё год назад хотела, клянусь. Он совершенно мешает жить.   
Она плелась теперь рядом, размахивая ркуками и каждая её фраза холодной иглой впивалась в мозг до того визгливый был её голос. Но откуда она столько знала?   
— Это ты про Тоби? Он славный малый, Брайан ещё что-то промямлил себе под нос, молясь всем мыслимым и немыслимым богам, чтобы внезапная обуза расстаяла в студёном декабрьском воздухе.   
— Ох, Брайан, Брайан, какой ты наивный! Этот Тоби сущее зло. Змея на шее. Пригреешь сначала, накормишь, а она тебя ужалит. Но довольно о нём, — Она вдруг ни с того ни с сего остановилась на месте и, вцепившись в плечо Брайана, рванула его на себя. Мужчина был всего-навсего на пол головы выше неё. — Спаси меня, иначе я совершу непоправимые ошибки. 

Её длинные обгрызанные ногти неестественно сильно сжимали напряжённую руку мужчины, а безумные глаза, в центре сероватых белках которых подрагивали непонятного цвета круглые радужки с узким зрачком. Она словно гипнотизировала его, внушала тревогу и ужас. «Анаконда и кролик» — с отвращением заметил про себя музыкант.  
— От чего... — только и сумел выдавить он из своего сузившегося от ужасного предчувствия горла.   
— Сам знаешь... Приведи меня к нему. Я не могу сама, ведь он меня не видит, — голос Аманды на последней фразе растерял все свои краски, превратившись во взволнованный и жаждущий полушёпот. — Иначе именно я принесу огонь праведный и священный.

Мимо пронёсся очередной состав: блестящие колёса в нескольких футах от людей скользили по отполированным рельсам. Барабанные перепонки, казалось, надулись и гуляли туда-обратно внутри ушей. Несмотря на бушующий в жилах адреналин, Ни одна жилка не дрогнула на лице Томаса. Он стоял, смотря в глаза сумасшедшего человека. 

_Джесси, милая, неужели это тот ангел смерти, которого ты послала для меня?_

— Как скажешь, и Брайан оттолкнул от себя обезумевшую, из-за чего та едва не свалилась вниз с обрыва, стоя на самом краю и размахивая руками, точно старая ворона. Она пронзительно завизжала, вновь чуть не потеряв контроль над равновесием.   
— Ты... Ты! Грязный неверный! — её лицо скривилось в гримассе сущей злобы, вспыхнуло и расцвело краской. — Гори же тогда в аду, ТЫ! Именем Господа нашего, именем Христа...   
И Аманда задрала своё остренькое личико вверх, к тёмным небесам, извергая проклятия. 

Брай не успел даже броситься прочь сломя голову, как небо над его головой, казалось, заволокло чёрным. Смоляные точно холодная дождливая ночь птицы поднимаись с близлежащих деревьев, летели со стороны города и поля, оповещая гулким карканьем и треском пустоту о своём прибытии.   
Несчастный человек с ужасом смотрел на приближающийся ночной кошмар. Птицы... Это грёбаные птицы, которых он боялся с самого детства, когда впервые увидел фильм Хичкока...  
Дьявольские пернатые твари, точно равные части одного организма, спикировали вниз. 

Все уже было решено.

Они клевали, рвали и тянули одежду и кожу человека в разные стороны, и Томас вопил не своим голосом, стараясь отмахнуться от птиц. Земля ушла у него из-под ног, и он кубарем покатился вниз, в мёртвые сухие ветви кустов. 

По воздуху в разные стороны летели вороные перья и пух, когда Аманда стояла в стороне. Она не улыбалась, не смеялась, и была полностью серьёзна, что-то обдумывая в своей голове. Покачав головой из стороны в сторону, она печально произнесла:   
—Ты не понимаешь. Ты ничего не понимаешь. Никто из вас не понимает.   
По её красным щекам потекли слёзы, и, развернувшись на каблуках, она пошла в противоположную сторону, где приближающийся поезд уже заглушал вопли человека и надрывный крик птиц. 

***  
— Сер, с вами всё в порядке?   
Ты поворачиваешь голову, смотря прямо в лицо наклонившейся стюардессе. На её лице видно наигранное беспокойство.   
— Я могу Вам чем-нибудь помочь?   
Безмолвно открываешь рот, и едва не произносишь, чтобы тебя немедля ссадили с самолёта. Отшучиваешься, говоря про аэрофобию и прочую ерунду. Скажи ещё про инцидент девять-одиннадцать. Пожалуйся на проклятых мусульман, евреев, коммунистов. Не забудь упомянуть про то, что полёт сам по себе — смертный грех, и сатана лично разрывает тела всех пилотов в самой вонючей клоаке ада. Давай, чтобы тебя признали психом и сняли с рейса.   
Стюардесса молча кивает и обещает принести тебе стакан воды после того, как самолёт наберёт высоту. А человек в кресле сильнее затягивает ремень, смотрит куда-то в даль. Сосредоточение и вяжущий холодок внутри живота, и бурлящее содержимое желудка — вот всё, что сейчас ощущается. Тело внутри самолёта авиакомпании «Американ эирлайнс», а сознание в другом штате. Далеко-далеко.

Ты — хороший друг, самый лучший, и поэтому звонок, полученный тобой в три часа утра от твоего приятеля заставил тебя сорваться с места. Сейчас ты должен был бы стоять перед комиссией на прослушивании для драмы «Утопленник». Через неделю тебе бы пришло уведомление о том, что ты принят. Через два года, возможно, ты бы получил миллионы долларов и армию почитателей, а полочку в твоей комнате украшал бы величественный золотой Оскар. Но ты здесь, летишь в эту вонючую Алабаму, в свой пустой покинутый дом лишь из-за того, что какой-то ублюдок позвонил тебе и разрыдался в трубку. Без слов, но ты понял, что дело дрянь.

Конечно, родители думают, что это всё из-за девушки, что ты на ней, возможно, потом женишься. «На медовый месяц-то приедете, птички?» — улыбается отец, доставая из багажника твою сумку и передавая её тебе. 

_Да, конечно. Куда же ещё? Во Флориду что-ли? Или Джерси?_

Ты смеёшься, и говоришь не своим голосом — слишком тихим и слабым для тебя: 

— Я люблю тебя, пап. Спасибо за всё. 

Вжимаешься в кресло, почти отрывая ручки, как только твою грудь сотнями раскалённых лезвий пронзает режущий кашель. Сглатываешь кровавую макроту, или чем там ещё наполнился твой рот? 

Твоё имя — Брайан Томас, и сейчас, несколько лет спустя, ты сидишь на корточках у шершавой серой стены и держишь у уха смартфон. 

— Да? — на том конце провода раздаётся детский голосок, но уже ниже и взрослее чем тот, который сохранился в памяти.   
— Кэтти? Это ты?   
— Брайан?   
Да, это Брайан глотает накопившуюся во рту слюну, и она кислотой проходится по простуженному горлу.   
— Кэтти, скажи маме и папе, что со мной всё хорошо. Я скоро приеду. Договорились?   
Сестрёнка соглашается, и Томас тут же завершает вызов. Роняет телефон на асфальт и, поднявшись на ноги, наступает на него. И ещё раз, и ещё, пока экран не отключается, покрывшись плотной паутиной трещин. Чтобы никто не смог его достать, найти. 

Слёзы текут из глаз, впитываясь в ткань маски. Если продолжишь стоять так, с мокрой тряпкой на лице в столь холодную погоду, — рискуешь отморозить что-нибудь, но тебя это более не волнует. Капюшон на голову. Страх в сердце.   
— Я найду тебя, слышишь? Найду и убью, но сначала остановлю Алекса, — рычит «неизвестный» в капюшоне, тыча дрожащим пальцем в фигуру в горчичной куртке.   
Та лишь пожимает плечами — «как хочешь». И фантом растворяется в холодных предрассветных сумерках.   
А ты поднимаешь голову вверх. Заброшенная больница, хах? Что может быть лучше: всё окончится там, где и начиналось. 

Перед твоими глазами проносятся кадры того, что ты видел несколько ночей назад в отеле. По горлу вновь прокатывается горький ком. Тебя трясёт. Ты знаешь всё, и от этого так дерьмово на душе. 

Ты видел своими глазами.   
Господи, а ты знал, что твой лучший друг – грязный лжец и педик?.. 

Брайан стоит, выпрямившись, не двигаясь, и закрывает глаза, считая про себя до десяти.   
_Раз.  
Два.   
Три.  
Десять..._  
И когда он вновь смотрит на мир, солнце уже стремится к горизонту в красном закате.   
***  
«Я ничего не вижу! Я ослеп! Ослеп!»   
Боль стучала в висках и постепенно нарастающая тошнота безжалостно давила горло. Брайан не понимал, что с ним происходит: жив он, или уже мёртв и вот-вот это зловещее видение закончится. Его било в ознобе. Начинающийся холодный дождь стекал по лицу, смывая грязь и кровь, оставляя расплывчатые пятна и попадая в приоткрытый рот. Музыкант попытался позвать на помощь, но получилось издать лишь слабый хрип.  
Вдруг завыл ветер, кося потоки дождевой воды, и с неба вместо капель посыпались кусочки льда. Ярко-голубая вспышка осветила плотно сомкнутые веки человека, ничком лежащего на земле, и тот с трудом поднял голову. Шуршание сухой травы и мусора, покрывающихся толстым слоем инея, затмило гулкий стук собственного сердца.   
— Я знаю, ты здесь, — прошипел Брайнан, сжимая ослабшие руки в кулаки. — Отнеси меня домой, ты, чёртово отродье! Я ещё жив!..

Льдинки били всё сильней и сильней, грозясь причинить Томасу ещё больше увечий. Всё его изломанное тело было объято огнём боли и жара, точно невидимая магма покрывала его с головы до ног. Горячей струйкой из носа на губы потекла кровь из лопающихся сосудиков. Оператор, всё так же оставаясь недвижимым, воспарил над землёй. Моргнув белым шумом в зыбкой темноте обрушившейся на город ночи, безликий монстр перенёсся вместе с обессилевшим человеком под величественные своды мёртвого завода.


	18. Лестница Иакова

_There's a cold dark corner_  
in the back of my room,  
it speaks to me  
and says I'm coming for you.

_As I lie on my bed_  
in the fetal position,  
my eyes are closed  
hoping and wishing. 

_Maybe that one day_  
my dreams will come true,  
that I don't have to be here  
so down and blue. 

_The corner keeps talking_  
about how I'm going to die,  
all I can do  
is lie there and cry. 

_– Blake Duffy  
Cold Dark Corner _

Из стороны в сторону. Как дикий зверь в крохотной клетушке провинциального зоопарка. Частный дикий медведь.

Туда и обратно...

Мужчина вновь курил, делая глубокие затяжки и тут же выдыхая сизый табачный дым. Огонёк на конце тонкой раковой палочки то и дело нервно вспыхивал, тускло освещая в полутьме резкие от напряжения черты лица.  
— Ты думаешь, у нас у всех есть страховка? Ха-а! Конечно! Рассмешил! Так все разбежались и помогли! — он со всей силы бросил догорающую сигарету на землю и гневно начал её топтать, точно хотел выместить на ней всю горькую злобу, накопившуюся внутри за последнее время. — Нелегально приехавшие в почтовом вагоне! Да кто нам вообще поможет?! Разве этим белым воротничкам будет дело до умирающего человека? Нет, нет! Они сразу вызовут полицию... Сразу...  
Тим отшатнулся в сторону и опёрся на стену, глубоко вздохнув. И ещё раз. Вдох-выдох. Вдох-выдох. Чтобы успокоиться. Чтобы прочистить мозги перед тем, как вновь заговорить:  
— Нет, даже не думай, что можно просто украсть эти деньги. В прошлый раз нам удалось достать только около сорока долларов. Это тоже не выход. Нам нужны лекарства, антибиотики и обезболивающие, понимаешь? А где их взять без рецепта...  
Роджерс, всё это время молча сидящий на корточках, поднял голову, смотря прямиком в полуприкрытые глаза Тима. Тот что-то судорожно причитал одними губами и то и дело морщил нос.  
— Я могу постараться достать деньги.  
— О, да, конечно, давай! Как? Воровать пойдёшь? Грабить? Бабочник хренов, даже кошелёк у столетней старухи не можешь стащить нормально, а о большем я молчу. Или на пять работ разом устроишься? Куда? Тебя на эту-то еле взяли... Понимаешь? Не сможешь. Просто не сможешь.  
Тоби сглотнул слюну, которая наждачной бумагой прошлась по пересохшему горлу. Он понимал, что должен помочь, хотя нет... _ОБЯЗАН_ сделать всё, что только в его силах. В голове проскочила отчаянная мысль. Безумная и пугающая до холодной тяжести внутри живота: словно среди плотно сложенных кишков в момент появилась ледяная глыба. Целый айсберг, потопивший Титаник.  
— Помнишь, т-ты говорил, что мне не дашь больше восемнадцати? Я в-ведь очень м-молодо выг-г-гляжу?  
Бывший актёр резко развернулся к нему. И его лицо вдруг стало походить на лица статуэток индейцев майя, которые парень когда-то видел в учебнике истории: рот растянут в виде буквы «О», покрасневшие глаза чуть ли не вылезают из орбит. Молчаливый вопрос «Что»?  
— Что ты имеешь ввиду, «молодо выгляжу»?  
— У-у меня х-х-хорошее тело, несколько детские черты лица, а это огромный плюс. Я м-м-могу... м-могу и потерпеть, я не чувствую острой боли, мне всё равно. Та-та-так что всё будет хорошо! Я д-достану н-н-необходимую сумму так быстро, что вы и глазом моргнуть не успеете! — молодой человек спрятал руки за спину, чтобы не выдавать сильный нервный тремор. — Б-б-быстрее, ч-чем вы ска-а-ажете Джек Уол-уоллсон!

Нет, он, конечно же, понимал, что так просто ничего не получится. Был бы он девушкой или выглядел бы хоть немного женственно, то тогда может быть, а тут? Но ведь люди бывают разные, и их желания под час бывают совершенно безумными. Тем более, когда дело касается секса. Парень содрогнулся, вспоминая чужие руки, грубо раздвигающие его ноги.

И кожа к коже.  
**Господи...**

Курильщик смотрел на невысокую худощавую фигурку перед собой.  
_Спина ссутулившаяся, взгляд опущен и не выражает абсолютно ничего._  
Пациент чувствует **безысходность**   
Понимание ударило по голове не слабее камня. До курильщика наконец дошло.  
Слова молодого человека повергли его в шок. Ноги стали напоминать варёную лапшу. Да как вообще этому остолопу такая фигня вообще могла прийти в голову?!  
Точно в трансе, Райт замахивается и с силой бьёт стоящего перед ним по щеке, отчего тинейджер громко охает. Затем делает шаг вперёд и обхватывает ладонями напряжённые плечи.  
Тим гладил парня по загривку, крепко прижимая к груди. Этот мелкий идиот, этот щенок... Почему он такой? Какой смысл играть в Иисуса Христа и жертвовать собой ради кого-то, с кем он едва-едва знаком? Чёрт его подери! Он не делал подобного даже тогда, когда сам подыхал в сраном подвале среди протекающих ржавых канализационных труб и вздувшихся в лужах дохлых крыс. А тут совершенно чужой человек. _Никто_ для него.  
Он представил его в этой же самой пепельной куртке со сломанной застёжкой-молнией, съежившимся от страха и холода среди раскрашенных девиц, бродящих небольшими стайками от столба к столбу. Вынужденный обстоятельствами на падение. Низкое, уже без возможности подняться.  
А от следующего видения, следом возникшего перед глазами, дыхание жгучей горечью застряло на уровне гортани. Тоби вздрагивает, снимая свою поношенную курточку оледеневшими пальцами, ёрзая от страха на заднем сиденье чьего-то автомобиля, чей хозяин жадно наблюдает за каждым несмелым движением своей временной забавы. Ехидно ухмыляется, видя выпирающие ключицы и тонкую кожу, покрытую шрамами. Как хищник облизывает пересохшие от возбуждения губы. Он тот самый, один из тех, кто покупает всё, что позволяет его кошелёк, чей дом завален кассетами с порнографией и пропитан тошнотворным кислым запахом пота и спермы. Обыкновенный фрик. 

Парень опускается на колени, постепенно умирая от стыда...

А тяжёлая чужая рука с жирными грязными пальцами и жёлтыми ногтями хватает тонкие тёмно-каштановые волосы...

— Тупица... Дурак! Дурак! мужчина чуть не рыдал, вновь и вновь возвращаясь в тот кошмарный мираж, утренним туманом стоящий перед глазами. — Даже не думай о подобном, слышишь? Никогда больше! Ты тут ни при чём! Понимаешь? Ты тут вообще не при делах!  
Роджерс, даже неожиданно для себя, закрыл глаза. Ноги ныли, в ушах нарастал гул, походящий на тот, что издают высоковольтные провода на ветру. Три долгих тревожных дня без сна. Казалось, что для него продержаться ещё дольше не составит труда. Звуки, неясные обрывки слов и яркие образы забурлили, закрутились вокруг дьявольской каруселью.  
Он расслабился и потихоньку стал засыпать под неспокойную колыбельную тяжёлого дыхания, гуляющего со свистом в груди Тима.

 

 _— Вперёд бело-синие! Вперёд! Раз, два, три! «Лоусон Стейт» с нами не шути! Вперё-ё-ёд бело-синие! — команда чирлидерш позади высокой девушки с мегафоном с визгами подкинули свои помпоны вверх._  
Стадион гудит и взрывается криками одобрения с одной стороны и недовольным грубым «Бу-у-у!» с другой, как только на поле выходит команда в бело-синем.  
— Вперёд бело-синие! — пьяно кричит кто-то с первого ряда, срывая голос.  
Брайан идёт впереди команды, держа свой шлем под мышкой и приветствуя всех болельщиков. Сегодня его большой день. Сегодня он герой, и уже не какой-то занюханной старшей школы, а целого колледжа. Вперёд, бело-синие! Порвите этих голубо-золотых выскочек из «Лоусон Стейт колледж»! Вперёд-вперёд!  
Команда собираетсяв круг, чуть ли не сталкиваясь лбами, и тренер начинает скороговоркой повторять стратегию. А вокруг всё галдят люди, поднимая эхо матерных кричалок, и это сводит с ума сильнее ЛСД. Адреналин ударяет в сердце и в голову, пробивая на пот.  
— Давайте, парни! Отправим этих слабаков домой!  
Брай бежит на позицию, пока его взгляд не падает на забор из сетки, за которым виднеется кусочек стоянки. Нечто высокое висит на нём, подрагивая в потоках горячего воздуха, поднимающегося с раскалённого в полдень асфальта. Какому маскоту вообще могло в голову прийти и находиться вне матча? Спортсмен на мгновение останавливается, всматриваясь в видение. Точно в ступоре или под гипнозом его глаза следят лишь за тем, как непонятное змееподобное существо извивается на блестящем железе, вьётся длинной широкой лентой.  
Ветер доносит издалека вопли толпы. Что-то невесомое касается его рук и затылка.  
Это нечто откуда-то извне, и такое холодное, что того и гляди разгорячённая кожа посинеет под слоем льда.  
— Подача!  
  
— Брайан? Ты спишь?  
_Голос давно забытого друга звучит в голове, как только мир вокруг осыпается пикселями прерванной трансляции, оставляя только чёрно-белый мираж._  
Голос вновь зовёт сквозь непонятную, невидимую глазу преграду.  
— Ты всё ещё здесь? — молодой человек снимает шлем, и он тут же растворяется в его руках.   
Ощущение реальности возвращается к нему вместе с болью и тошнотой. Брайан чувствует чужую ладонь, поддерживающую его затылок, а так же горлышко бутылки у своих слипшихся сухих губ.  
— Тебе надо попить. Это поможет от температуры, — Тим склонился над ним, стараясь держать свой голос спокойным и сильным. Его другу сейчас была нужна поддержка, а не слёзы. Вот уж точно не они.  
— Мне снился колледж, — улыбается. — Я играл в футбол.  
Сделав пару маленьких глотков, он отвернулся, погрузился в раздумья, громко и тяжело дыша. На каждом вдохе в груди у него что-то свистело и булькало, что пугало Райта до кататонии.  
— Тим, ты всё ещё здесь?  
Брай схватил его за руку, и притянул к себе.  
Если бы на его заплывших, ничего не видящих глазах не лежала бы пропитанная водой ткань, то они бы со всей своей серьёзностью, какая в них иногда бывала, смотрели бы на друга. Глубоко-глубоко в душу, видя все грехи.  
— Я на тебя ни за что не злюсь, хорошо? Ничего уже не вернёшь.  
Райт замер. Мелко задрожал. Робко и сдержанно кивнул, будто бы его друг мог это увидеть. Было страшно, но одновременно легко-легко на душе, будто бы в последнюю минуту смертную казнь ему заменили на пожизненное заключение. 

_Томас вновь погрузился в сладкий бред и увидел перед собой широкое зелёное поле с изумрудной травой. Лана, его дорогая Лана Мист, бежала впереди в розовом блестящем платьице с выпускного вечера. Её алые блестящие губы тихо звали его, смеялись, коверкая милые слова. Она курлыкала на ломанном французском однотипные кривые фразочки, выученные ею на вечерних курсах._

Он тяжело выдохнул, повернув голову вправо, где боль была не такой сильной.  
— Брай? — шёпотом произнёс Райт, осторожно, точно боясь, держа его за руку. Опасение, что это был последний вздох, прокралось в мысли и кружилось в голове, из-за чего там всё смешивалось в единую острую субстанцию.

_Не стой над могилой моей, не рыдай.  
Меня здесь нет, не умер я?..*_  


— Я... Я устал. Подоткнёшь мне одеяло, мамочка? Да ладно тебе, шучу...

_«Qu'est-il arrive?»* взмах блондинистых в платину волос и мило нахмуренные тонкие бровки. Она за руку тянет его вперёд, в самую топь бреда, славно и сладко хихикая и подшучивая над ним._

Жарко, жарко, как же, чёрт возьми, жарко...

 

Небо уже окончательно выцвело после заката, открыв чернильную синюю бездну, загрязненную светом города, но не настолько, чтобы невозможно было разглядеть звёзды. Тут вам не мегаполис — просто маленький провинциальный городок. В тишине, особенно глубоко ночью, когда темнота может сравнится с абсолютной слепотой, время почти замирает. Оно просто перестает существовать, тянется бесконечно долго. Минута или час: не угадаешь, сколько ни старайся. Но это возможно лишь тогда, когда ты сам не двигаешься. И буквально исчезаешь, точно так же, как и весь остальной мир за плотно закрытыми окнами. И остаётся только фантомная музыка, звучащая из самой темноты настолько тихо и робко, что взмах крыльев мотылька кажется громким и раздражающим. Эта мелодия совершенно незнакома, но даже это не мешает быть ей самой родной и милой сердцу.  
Откуда же она исходит? Прямиком из распахнутой форточки в самых светлых воспоминаниях, за которой льет свои слёзы тёплый июньский дождь...  
Дождь...  
Дождь.  
Брайан вздохнул и, задумчиво почесав затылок, поставил гитару возле кровати, прямо около изголовья, оперев изящный гриф о целую пирамиду подушек. Что? Опять ливень! Да сколько можно, м? В небесной канцелярии, видимо, вновь перепутали бумаги, отправив самую толстую и набухшую от воды тучу прямиком в Алабаму, а не куда-нибудь в Техас, где уже который месяц гибнет урожай от засухи.  
Как же душно и влажно, дьявол подери эту погоду!  
Тяжёлая деревянная дверь в комнату отворилась, и на пороге нарисовался Алекс с мокрыми взъерошенными волосами и запотевшими от влаги очками. Тот самый Алекс Краили, привычно зачёсывающий висящую сосульками чёлку в сторону, бодро завалился в комнату. Приглашения он, как обычно, не просил.  
— Н-ну? — вдруг ни с того ни с сего требовательно протянул незваный гость, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Чего тебе надо? Съёмки ведь ещё через месяц! Я же тебе чётко сказал, что выучить такое количество текста за неделю просто нереально!  
— Съёмки? Какие съёмки? О чём ты вообще говоришь? — лицо режиссёра «Мраморных шершней» (о Господи, Брайана уже от одного названия тянуло вытащить себе глаза и сбросить их в Тихий океан), вытянулось, словно он не понимал о чём вообще идёт речь.

Алекс, глупо улыбаясь и выставляя напоказ жёлтые зубы, уже мялся у плаката с фотографией длинноволосого укуренного вусмерть Оззи Осборна в центре и витой надписью «Black Sabbath», висящего у шкафа.  
— Эй, ты в порядке? Слышишь меня? — вдруг заботливо поинтересовался посетитель.  
Томас, если говорить начистоту, слегка удивился.  
— Алекс, ты что... Ты обдолбался?! Чего ты вообще пришёл?

Краили мотнул головой в сторону, после чего выпрямился, как солдат при команде «смирно!»

— Нам пора идти, — начал шептать он не своим голосом, подходя ближе, прямой, как палка. Каждый шаг его отдавался нарастающим гулом в ушах от циркулирующей крови. Краска со стен комнаты стала сползать кусками, падать на проваливающийся пол. — Вот оно, то время. Самое подходящее для тебя. Брайан? БРАЙАН?

И старый друг вцепился своими пальцами с грязными нестриженными ногтями прямиком в шею молодого человека, который начал метаться, стараясь сбросить его с себя, чувствуя, как горячая кровь стекает вниз, под расстегнувшийся ворот домашней рубашки, прямиком на грудь, внутри которой бешено бьётся сердце.

 _Удар_  
Удар  
И...  
**Тишина**

Когда музыкант начал бредить, Тоби стоял на коленях возле него, сжимая в руках чётки.  
Когда у несчастного начались судороги и он замотался из стороны в сторону, точно огромная морская рыбина в рыболовных сетях, разметав одеяла и скомкав простыню, парень уже тряс Тима за плечи и хлестал того по щекам, стараясь разбудить как можно скорее.  
И когда Райт пытался докричаться до своего друга, тот уже был слишком глубоко в бреду, чтобы понять хоть наполовину, что эти слова вообще существуют.  
Дыхание стало хриплым и частым, казалось, что мужчина тонет, и выныривая из-под черной воды, хватает как можно больше воздуха, наполняя свои лёгкие до самого придела. Он тонул в себе, в своей лихорадочной агонии, опускаясь всё ниже и ниже.  
Судороги мотали больного из стороны в сторону, холодные и болезненно слабые пальцы комкали грязную простыню, он тихонько и жалобно мычал, время от времени произносил непонятные слова или их части, не имеющие смысла, навевающие панику. Тим держал его за руку и одновременно пытался сменить влажное полотенце на лбу.  
Всё закончилось слишком быстро. Тихий вскрик, и разгорячённое тело Брая обмякло, он перестал двигаться. Зрачок целого глаза расширился, блеснул последний раз и медленно, точно пытался в последний раз внимательно разглядеть взволнованных товарищей, уплыл под верхнее веко.  
— Брайан?! Брай! Эй, эй!? Очись! Ты меня слышишь?!

**БРАЙАН!**

_Молодой человек задумчиво хмурит брови, смотря назад, в чёрную бесконечную пропасть, из которой доносятся искаженные эхом голоса, кричащие проклятия и его имя, а после поворачивается к ослепляющему неоновому свету, в котором стоит высокая фигура. Ещё тоньше и туманней, чем в ряби деревьев Россвуда._  
— Значит, вот где ты прячешься?  
Брайан с дерзким напором зашагал вперед и тут же почувствовал, как его одежда становится ему велика. Он молодел и молодел с каждым шагом. Хм, странное дело...  
Ещё один шаг.  
И ещё.  
Становясь ближе к свету, к тёмным призрачным фигурам впереди, не обращая внимания на всё, что происходит с его телом.

_**«Правильно, дитя моё, правильно. Иди же ко мне, ко всем нам. Тебя уже заждались»** _

_«Оператор» наклонил свою гладкую голову вправо и подал подошедшему к нему уже мальчику руку с белой сухой кожей._

_Но тот не спешил подавать свою в ответ._

_— Тогда, ещё в Алабаме, ты мне так и не ответил на кое-какой вопрос. Зачем ты вообще это делаешь? Неужели просто ловишь кайф от чужих страданий? Ну ты и сука, если честно..._

_Смех сотен голосов пронёсся по черно-белой пустоте. Тут всё строго:_  
смех/плач  
чёрное/белое  
единица/ноль  
да/нет  
НольНольНольНоль 

_Призраки вдали согнулись попалам от приступообразного хохота._  
**«Ты глупый, человек. Тебе не дано до конца понять наших намерений»**  
— Ох да, конечно! А может это тебе не дано объяснить? И глупый тут не я, человек, а грязная лесная тварь? 

_Оператор, Администратор, Слендермен, Гроссманн — миллион имён, значащих одно. Но что именно движет этой тварью? Все чувства пусты, как у робота, лишь строгие описания, чуть ли не программы. Безэмоциональные пресные строчки мыслей бегут в пустоту нематериального ледяного разума. Идеальный бог для идеального мира.  
**«Тебе не стоит так говорить, человек. Я даю возможность познать бесконечность твоим собратьям, поднимаю их из грязи. И это было сотни лет до тебя. Смотри же»** _

_Брайан почувствовал, что кто-то схватил его за ступни. Опустив глаза, он не увидел ничего, кроме черноты. Угольной и зыбкой, сродни северному лесному болоту. По всему телу прошла судорога, каждая мышца в теле напряглась, точно при последней стадии столбняка, и тут бывший студент колледжа всё осознал._  
Он узрел европейскую средневековую деревушку, её жителей — убогих бедняков, которые не могли позволить себе кусок хлеба. Соломенные крыши с торчащими каменными трубами, в которых гнездились аисты, высушенные поля с мёртвой землёй, на которой не росло ничего, кроме чертополоха. И вдруг его взгляд остановился на людях в грязных оборванных одеждах: они все стояли на коленях перед деревянным алтарём, на котором был изображён ОН. Тонкий человек. И не представлялось возможным разглядеть их лица, закрытые кусками грубой ткани с выжженными отверстиями для глаз.  
Кровь от многочисленных жертвоприношений впитывалась в сухую истощённую землю, а народ глухо пел непонятные песни, вскидывая к небу руки, поражённые моровыми язвами. Никто из хора не выбивался, растягивая непонятные слова низкими голосами, образуя гул, сравнимый с тем, что нередко издаёт ветер в пустых трубах и тоннелях современных городов.  
Вперёд вывели очередного жертвенника с завязанными глазами.  
— Забери меня! Забери во имя святой жатвы! О, мой господь! — он кричал, перебивая хор, молил безразличную толпу, или же что-то за ней. — Я готов стать твоей частью! Возьми меня!  
Тонкое серебренное лезвие ножа вдавилось в тонкую серую кожу шеи мужчины чуть ниже выступающего подрагивающего кадыка. Его рот скривился от боли. Резкое движение загадочной фигуры, которую Брайан про себя окрестил жрецом, и из вскрытой глотки мощным потоком полилась кровь, кажущаяся в окружающей серости бурой смолой.  
А после Брай узрел людей в чёрных одеждах. Они скакали на лошадях, облачённых в толстые кожаные доспехи, прямиком в толпу. Жители с криком пытались скрыться, многие падали и гибли под тяжёлыми копытами животных. Всех участников ритуала согнали в строение посреди деревушки старую деревянную церквушку со спиленными крестами. Монах спрыгнул с вороной лошади и подошёл к массивным дверям.  
— Именем Господа нашего, Иисуса Христа и Священной инквизиции, вы все, от мала до велика, приговариваетесь к смерти за колдовство и язычество. Да избавится земля от гнёта нечистого, да восторжествует правосудие! Молитесь за прощение, и, может быть, Господь смилостивится над вашими грязными душами! Аминь!  
Солома вокруг церкви была подпалена от факелов, как только монах махнул ладонью.  
Огонь, яростно треща, стал облизывать деревянные стены строения, с каждой секундой становясь всё больше и больше, доходя уже до крыши.  
Под крики и пронзительный детский плач начался пожар. Серые тучи сгущались и крепли, набухали над людьми, застилая землю рваными тенями. И как только незваные гости свалили резной алтарь, сверкнули молнии, обрушиваясь небесным огнём. Заскользили чёрные силуэты, трепеща на рыжем свету, бросаясь в живых людей.  
Один за одним инквизиторы падали замертво, не успевая открыть рот.  
Тень, имеющая явно женские очертания, остановилась подле Брайана, высоко подняв руки. Посреди «лица» её появилась дыра как раз на том месте, где должен был бы находится рот. Раздался душераздирающий визг, и она ринулась к пришельцу, поглотив его с ног до головы. 

_— Гос... поди... Томас открыл глаза с суженными зрачками._  
Прямо перед его лицом повисла ужасающая белая пустота, на которой так чётко теперь можно было разглядеть серые впадины глаз, ноздрей и грозную ухмылку черепа. Тонкая кожа стала рваться с диким хрустом, обнажая вонь тухлого мяса и гнилые серые зубы, скрывающие за собой множество длинных скользких языков, походящих больше на щупальца огромного головоногого моллюска.  
— Нет... НЕТ! 

_Но бежать прочь было уже слишком поздно._

_Отростки уже туго оплетали его тело, впивались своими присосками и оставляли кровавые гематомы, постепенно срывая кожу, обнажая мышцы и кости. Очередная жертва, в которую острыми жвалами впивается кровожадный паук._  
**«Зас-с-сыпай, малыш Брайи, просто зас-с-сыпай крепким с-с-сном»**  
Тварь шипела эти слова, пока не вырвала у человека сердце, обмякшее, как только с мокрым треском порвались вены и аорта.  
Теперь молодой человек полностью принадлежал Ему... 

 

Для него они всегда оставались загадкой, эти люди. Ничтожные создания, слабые и беспомощные, способные умереть от малюсенькой невидимой бактерии, попавшей в рану. Но они были сильны не телом, а своим разумом. Они постоянно что-то придумывают. Сложные механизмы, от которых у вечного существа начиналась фантомная боль. 

Война во имя мира. Страдания для облегчения. И эта странная штука. Как ее там называют?

Л ю б о в ь

Великий Слендермен прекрасно осознавал, что такое страх, когда перед ним стоял очередной человечишка, сжимающий в трясущихся руках своё новое лицо-маску.

Холодный липкий пот, сочащийся из пор тонкой кожи.  
Вяжущее чувство в животе сродни боли.  
Спутанность мыслей и сознания, переворачивающая мир вниз и вверх

— Вот что значит этот самый страх.

Так же безликая тварь понимала собачью преданность, когда доверенные бросались на верную погибель, уводя от своего господина странных людей в одинаковых белых одеждах, которые пытались загнать существо в ловушку, используя хитрые электронные механизмы и магнитные капканы. Они погибали физически, оставляя после себя лишь полупрозрачные тени. Бла-го-родст-во. Кажется так это называется у двуногих? Похвально, только слишком глупо и просто для вечности. 

Но л ю б о в ь до сих пор оставалась загадкой. Это как гремучая смесь из всех чувств, выбивающая сильным фонтаном из сознания, как... Как алая кровь из пробитой артерии: заполняя всё вокруг и утопляя в приторности и красках.  
А его куклы? Хоть кто-то чувствует к нему хоть каплю л ю б в и или же только слепую преданность и страх?  
Высокий господин время от времени менял свой облик, натягивая человеческую личину, и выходил в большие города, где долго-долго бродил по узким улицам, смотря на толпы, точно тонул в этом живом сладком океане голосов и мыслей. По кругу бегущие, ни разу не обращали своего внимания на загадочного бродягу, который мог сутками напролёт сидеть в одной позе на лавочке в парке и смотреть на быстрый бег ног прохожих. Когда в качестве дара тебе дана вечность, то волей-неволей превращаешься в учёного. Наблюдателя, но лишь для себя: в чём толк бесценных знаний для постоянно торопящихся существ? 

«Миссис Эйб опять задала проект. Вот сволочь! Я же не успею до послезавтра!» — к остановке подошёл мальчик лет одиннадцати с большим цветным рюкзаком за спиной.

«Господи, только бы анализ показал отрицательный результат, только бы», —женщина достала носовой платок и высморкалась в него, пройдя практически вплотную, и чуть не задев своей сумкой.

«Чёрт, башка раскалывается после вчерашнего. Надо прекращать эти еженедельные прогулки с Томом», —парень в строгом костюме открыл кейс и достал пачку ибупрофена.

Бурлит, вскипает вязкими пузырями и взрывается многоголосое варево мыслей, накрывает с головой этот эликсир, возбуждая в пресном сознании бархатные оттенки интереса и страсти. И Оператор, раскрыв свои объятья, погружался в самую глубь этого прекрасного порока. 

А иногда Он уводил кого-то из шумных городов в своё логово и долго-долго просматривал память своей жертвы, наслаждаясь каждой каплей, точно дорогим вином: каждая эмоция, каждое слово и поступок человека были бесценны. Стоило только ввести двуногого в глубокий транс, почти что глубокую кому, да оплести конечности и тело гибкими отростками-векторами. Во время этих сеансов, которые могли продолжаться неделями, Оператор чувствовал, ощущал, жил, высасывая человека до самого конца. Воспоминания — это не пища для него, абсолютно нет, ибо он живёт лишь на слепой вере.  
Воспоминания — это наркотик.  
Воспоминания — это те тайны, которые никогда не будут дарованы бессмертным.  
Он был человеком. Он СУЩЕСТВОВАЛ по-настоящему, пока его пленник не умирал от истощения и обезвоживания.

Люди...

Какие всё же они странные... 

И время от времени великий Оператор зависал во тьме, размышляя: а что будет, когда каждый из этих созданий будет в его власти? Неужели его, вечного полубога, ждёт то же разочарование, какое настигает всех коллекционеров, приобрёвших завершающую часть к своей бесценной коллекции? И все их прекрасные мелодичные совокупности слов, называемые стихами, будут только его, и вся страсть математической гармонии звуков, или музыка, что так привлекает древнее существо? Нежные существа в невесомых платьях, стоя на сцене, будут воспевать лишь его, и робкая дрожь струн лишь для него. Ни для кого другого. Распятый на кресте двуногий будет забыт, погребён под слоем копоти и пыли в развалинах древних разорённых храмов. Но познает ли бессмертный безликий, многоликий, неуязвимый искреннюю л ю б о в ь, без признаков фанатизма и тупого всепоглощающего страха? Хоть кто-то из семи миллиардов двуногих подойдёт к нему вплотную, чувствуя хоть что-то кроме непереносимой для кровной плоти боли? 

Хоть кто-то... Хоть что-то...

Или никто и ничего?

Покачивая, убаюкивая на руках охладевающее дитя, Гроссман впился невидимым жалом в умирающий разум, испытывая невесомость и сказочную эйфорию. И точно реальный, ветер ударялся в настоящую кожу, ушей касался нежный ровный напев банджо. Чужие губы складываются в улыбку. И лицо напротив в удивлении мрачнеет.  
Тим, знакомься: это тот самый Джей, супервизор. Джей, это Тим. Надеюсь, ребята, следующий месяц мы переживём без бед? Макбет!  
У нас не театр.  
Только если абсурда.  
А электрический свет гудит в ртутных лампах, посасывает глаза своей белизной, и всё воспоминание стекает акварелью под дождём.  
И вокруг вечного существа, свернувшегося в позу эмбриона и прижимающего к себе человека, пляшут бесконечные тени, водя хороводы и сливаясь в одну сплошную траурную ленту.  
***  
— Ну же, очнись! Очнись! Я знаю, ты жив! Брайан! Мать твою, дыши! Дыши ты, сукин сын! ДЫШИ!  
Было прекрасно видно, что Тим уже окончательно выбился из сил.  
Он вновь, смахнув со своих губ вязкую пену, подался вперёд, надавливая на грудь своего друга, громко считая нажатия. Влажная тряпка в очередной раз спала с лица Брайана, открыв вид на единственный здоровый глаз с заплывшим под верхнее веко огромным зрачком, и ни одного присутствующего не появлялось желания вернуть её на место.  
— ...двадцать пять, двадцать шесть, двадцать семь...

Тоби отвернулся прочь, не в силах смотреть на это. Его трясло, он был на грани потери сознания. Забиться в угол! Под кровать в своей комнате! Да, именно туда, где он прятался, мелкий засранец, во время того, как его отец внизу бил мать и сестру. Конечно, ему не в первой было видеть человеческую агонию и то, как медленно угасают все жизненные функции организма. Но когда он последний раз это наблюдал? Был ли он в это время в ясном сознании, не помрачённом жгучей минутной яростью? Чужеродной и вовсе не его.  
Чьей-то чужой.  
_Абсолютно не его._

Шесть минут.  
Отмирание клеток мозга.  
Необратимые последствия. Начало комы и неспособность человеческого организма поддерживать свою деятельность. Возможно, вся последующая работа органов будет зависеть от бесконечного количества разнообразных трубок и проводов. Между жизнью и смертью. Тебя нет, но ты всё равно пока ещё жив уже никогда более не родящийся эмбрион.  
Лира была в таком состоянии первые пять дней после операции. Она не выдержала слишком серьёзные были повреждения. И сам он, Тоби, был в коме, только медикаментозной, созданной искусственно, чтобы он не погиб от болевого шока, как рассказывала ему после медсестра.  
Ах, если бы только и его не успели спасти! Чтобы не видеть ничего этого! Чтобы не жить этой жизнью, точно в отвратительном романе ужасов, наполненном кошмарами и страданием! Ах...  
Тим тем временем положил дрожащую ладонь на шею своему другу, последний раз проверяя пульс.  
Надежда на чудо лопнула, точно мыльный пузырь, парящий в тёплом воздухе, как только кончики пальцев коснулись остывающей липкой кожи. К сожалению, чудес почти не бывает, и редкий человек может похвастать тем, что чувствовал хоть раз что-то подобное слабому пульсу у погибшего.  
Широкая ладонь легла на остывающий лоб, отбросив с него слипшуюся от крови чёлку, спустилась ниже, закрыв мягким движением деревенеющие веки.  
Восковая маска смерти, запечатлевшая слегка поднятые уголки губ.  
«Сукин ты сын... Ты и сейчас улыбаешься...»  
Тим вновь провёл кончиками пальцев по лицу своего друга, точно это невесомое движение могло хоть что-то изменить, воскресить того самого Брайана, уже бывшего мёртвым однажды. Даётся ли людям воскреснуть во второй раз? Внутренний голос уверенно говорил, что нет. Нет, нет, и ещё сотню раз нет. То, что сжигает — сжигает до тла; что убивает — убивает навсегда.  
— Тоби, ты тут? Принеси воды и полотенца. Нам надо вымыть его и переодеть в чистое, — голос Райта дрожал, казался чуть ли не визгливым, как у расстроенного ребёнка. — Ещё захвати нитку с иголкой потребуется саван... чтобы... похоронить...  
И человек в рубашке, мокрой от пота и прилипшей к телу, обречённо упал вперёд, комкая в сжатых побелевших кулаках сбившуюся простыню.  
— Сукин ты сын... — только и смог через силу выдавить он из себя. — Сукин ты сын!  
Спина Тимоти мелко задрожала. Он плакал. Слишком тихо, чтобы можно было услышать. А Тоби, уныло опустив голову, обхватил себя руками, раскачиваясь взад и вперёд, как будто бы укачивая себя под неслышимую колыбельную.  
Он чувствовал, что никогда не привыкнет к смерти, пускай эта вечная старуха постоянно ходила рядом с ним, приглашая к себе во владения, приветливо и отчасти тепло улыбаясь своей костлявой улыбкой.  
Никогда.


	19. Раскачай толпу!

**Где они сейчас, твои кумиры? Прахом рассыпались в колбах часов**

Пригнув головы, мы спускаемся по узкой лестнице в тёмный подвал. Единственный свет, что у нас есть — крошечный карманный фонарик в руках у человека, идущего впереди. «Ничего, — говорит он, — внизу есть освещение. Не особо, но с пивом пойдёт. Я там всё оставил таким, каким оно было в моей молодости. Не хочу терять той атмосферы, понимаете о чём я говорю?»  
Наконец мы достигаем низа. Сухо щёлкает выключатель на стене, и старые лампы накаливания, на которых шапками лежит пыль, гудят, наполняясь светом.  
Весь подвал представляет из себя храм рок и металл музыки: вместо икон на стенах висят потрёпанные плакаты и флаги: «Моторхед», «Слейер», «Нирвана», «Джабберс» и куча других исполнителей; в углу под толстым слоем пыли скучает сломанная барабанная установка, над которой, как трофеи охотника, висят треснувшие палочки и бас гитара без струн. На полу лежит потёртый красно-синий ковёр, а низкий потолок, с которого на нас смотрят лампочки, украшает огромная синяя надпись, сделанная баллончиком: «Будь готова ко второму пришествию, детка!». Вся обстановка пропахла неудержимым духом молодости и подросткового бунта. Каждая деталь выглядит убого, но сексапильно и смело даже в жёлтом скупом освещении. Везде сохраняется атмосфера безудержного веселья. На старой стиральной машине, оплетённой паутиной, забыты две банки с пивом.  
Именно в этой душной комнате, разделяя её со стиральной машинкой, сушилкой и расхлябанным велотренажёром, началась великая история обычных ребят из Норт-Платт (округ Линкольн, штат Небраска). Решив в один вечер, что «современная музыка больше не вызывает у них кайфа», они собрались вместе и основали группу, имя которой можно прочитать на футболках у многих подростков: «Ночной ужас».  
Ламар «Ласти» Ньювиш, основатель и бывший лидирующий гитарист «Ночного ужаса» с любовью осматривает помещение и берёт с низкого деревянного ящика у стены толстый альбом с фотографиями. «Я помню это, будто только вчера случилось, — он поочерёдно достаёт пожелтевшие квадратные фото, снятые на «поляроид», и показывает нам. На его бледном лице рождается лучезарная улыбка. — Мы втроём сидели у Эдди в комнате. Это было сразу после Рождества, так что мой братик мучил подаренную ему электрогитару. Такую, типа детскую, красную с синими звёздами и набором чертовски неудобных медиаторов в комплекте. Он издавал отвратительные звуки, да чёрт! У него были настолько жирные пальцы, что он задевал сразу две струны. Это было похоже на вопли рожающего койота в пустыне, а не на музыку. Гитара точно не его. И тогда я сказал: „Эд, дай сюда эту красотку, а то ты её сейчас погубишь!“, и я стал играть. Ну, знаете, эту песню, которую тогда по радио крутили день и ночь. И тут Холодильник сказал: „Ёп, чувак! Круто играешь! Не хочешь ко мне в группу?“ На следующий день ко мне домой завалились трое ребят с инструментами и одна девка. И мы спустились в подвал. До сих пор думаю, что этот Флойд-говнюк мне тогда наврал. И им не гитарист нужен был, а халявный зал для репетиций. Насколько я понимаю, история рождения группы не особо увлекательная?»  
На одном из снимков, что он держит в руке, старшеклассники сидят полукругом у телевизора в этом самом подвале и пьют колу со льдом из тонких длинных стаканов. В них сложно узнать тех ребят, что вскоре будут отжигать на крупнейших сценах страны и заводить стотысячные толпы на рок фестивалях. Они пока наслаждаются своей содовой и долгими фильмами ужасов на VHS, не думая о контрактах, поклонниках и автограф сессиях.  
«Да, это был холодный осенний вечер две тысячи второго года. Мы подписали наш первый контракт и переехали в Лос-Анжелес. Тот год можете считать началом „Ночного ужаса“. По крайней мере того, который вы сейчас знаете. Мы выгнали пьянчугу Паровоза (Томас Бишоп, барабанщик от основания до второго года), пусть земля ему будет пухом, спился бедняга году в восьмом. Также мы сменили название, потому что „Кровососущий монах“ было занято какими-то отморозками из Джерси. Они грабили дома, насиловали женщин и это ни хрена не круто. Мы были против насилия. Вообще. Наши первые песни были о прощении и не дай боже, если бы мы продолжили данную тематику. Христианских рок групп сейчас хоть отбавляй и я не говорю, что они играют хорошую музыку» 

На зеркале заднего вида болтается кислотно-синий брелок-ароматизатор в виде елочки с надписью «Всё для дома, сада и ремонта от Флойда» .Флойд «Холодильник» О'Хилл, некогда басист «Ночного ужаса», сворачивает направо. Он едет в свой магазин строительных материалов: даже для короткого интервью у него нет времени. Он теперь мечтает открыть целую сеть и постоянно работает.  
После распада группы он сильно изменился. Он снял весь пирсинг, проходит процедуры по сведению татуировок. Рваные джинсы заменили плотные тёмные брюки, прокуренную куртку-косуху с пентаграммой во всю спину — чистая белая рубашка с отглаженным воротником. Лишь его холодные голубые глаза остались прежними: пронзающими и сосредоточенными. Флойд теперь примерный семьянин и член церковного союза «Верующие христиане против рока и металла»; у него две дочери, которые вот-вот должны перейти во второй класс. О музыке и бывшей славе ему теперь напоминают редкие заметки в тематических журналах и песни, что редко крутят на радио. Он не пьёт уже три года и ведёт отчаянную борьбу за нравственность и трезвость подрастающего поколения. Время от времени ведёт группу анонимных алкоголиков и наркоманов при церкви святой Марии. На просьбы дать автограф обижается.  
Он выключает радио, как только мощные рифы задают тон. «Я их сразу переключаю, эти песни. От них идёт зло. Если долго вслушиваться, то можете услышать дьявольщину. Это то, что утащило Эмбер, готов спорить. Мы все в этом виноваты, как-никак. Дьявол говорил через нас, а мы не слышали. Нам казалось, будто это Бог, но разве Бог играл бы металл?» На наш вопрос, хотел бы он, чтобы его девочки пошли по его стопам и стали звёздами, он отрицательно качает головой и просит нас не задавать больше вопросов. По его щеке ползёт слеза. И ещё он добавляет, чтобы его никогда больше не называли Холодильник. Это тоже от беса. 

Мы подъезжаем к дверям магазина, и он просит нас покинуть сейчас же машину. 

Разыскать последнего живого участника нашумевшей металл группы нам не удалось: перкуссионист Рехан Доу (Карлик Ди) в данный момент проживает в глухой деревушке в Мексике и не особо желает общаться с журналистами. Он проходил в деле как главный свидетель, но его слова не могли не показаться ложью и выдумкой пьяного. Рехан уверял, что в пропаже вокалистки виновато потустороннее существо, способное телепортироваться, принимать вид людей и животных, и владеющее телекинезом. Неужели он прав, и Эмбер Скал похитил монстр из детских страшилок? Более пяти лет прошло с того рокового концерта в её память, и наконец мы сможем понять причину гибели одной из самых молодых и успешных музыкальных групп в мире. 

**Это начало конца, да, малышка, начало конца. И мы с тобой в ответе**

Май две тысячи десятого года. «Ночной ужас» в полном своём составе отправляется в самый масштабный тур за всю историю своего существования. Вместе с ними их верный менеджер Скотти Ванлав — известный экономист и бухгалтер, перешедший на службу музыке. Долгая дорога от севера до юга, прямиком к Мексиканской границе, стала настоящим испытанием: авария посреди глухого шоссе, куда водитель свернул, чтобы сократить путь, вынудил музыкантов отправиться искать помощи в ближайшей деревне.  
«Водила — такой большой мужик без шеи — вылетел через лобовое стекло на дорогу. Мать мою во все, он валялся на обочине весь в крови! Скотти влетел в поручень и выбил себе передние зубы. Он их, чёрт, выплюнул прямо на меня! Зубы! А я разбил голову. До крови, но не серьёзно. Холодильник растянул запястье. Что было делать? — Ласти нервно грызёт ноготь большого пальца. Сзади него на плакате Оззи Осборн с довольной улыбкой. — Ну мы и пошли вниз по шоссе, потом углубились в лес. Скотти и водила остались, с ними Холодильник. Перевязал себе, значит, руку куском рубахи и сидит, пульс у водилы считает. Я закурю? — он суёт сигарету в зубы и некоторое время смотрит на огонёк зажигалки, прежде чем поджечь никотиновую палочку. — Долго шли, по прямой шли. К вечеру дошли всё же до деревушки. Амиши-Шмамиши — хер их там знает. Мне было пофиг. Когда ты чуть не сдох, а ещё через двенадцать часов у тебя выступление на фестивале на шесть сотен тысяч и кровь хлещет из брови… Вы бы сами ждали копов, сидя на заднице на одном месте? Когда мы зашли в деревню, то Эмбер заволновалась. Сказала, мол, нам типа уйти надо. Быстрее. Мы не послушали. Пошли к старосте ихнему и попросили помощи».  
Деревня, о которой говорил Ласти, была не особо известна рядовому гражданину. Её жители не контактировали со внешним миром в отличии от Амишей; придерживались своих религиозных взглядов и отказывались от медицинской помощи и помощи материальной. В их практики входили длительные голодания, самоистязания и медитации в лесу. По данным их священных писаний, они ожидали некую «Великую Жатву» — пришествие истинного для них бога и переход в новую жизнь под его правлением. Дата пропажи Эмбер совпала с новостью о групповом самоубийстве членов культа: заперевшись в доме старейшины, они разожгли огонь и сгорели заживо, унеся на тот свет и своих детей. Но по данным генетической экспертизы среди погибших Эмбер не была найдена.  
«Мы пробыли там до утра. Эмбер, Жоржи и я, в одной комнате, одной семьи, у которой было пятеро детей: от года и более. Плюс, их мать была беременна. Ночью вся хрень и началась. Я проснулся от негромкого стука и разговоров. Стучало так, будто большая собака бегала по паркету. Я лежал и слушал в полутьме, голова у меня болела. Голос Эмбер — я точно уверен, что это была она, готов спорить — он говорил, мол, она не хочет. Нет. Это в прошлом и к ней больше не относится. Это её родители виноваты, а она не хочет платить за их грехи. А та баба, беременная которая, она говорила обратное. Я уже упоминал, что её лицо было в ожогах, не?»

После того, как наутро прибыли спасатели, ребята уже успели вернуться к друзьям, приведя с собой лекаря из деревни. Как только машина подъехала, житель деревни скрылся в лесу, успев шепнуть что-то Эмбер на ухо и положил ей в ладонь некий амулет на длинной цепи. Об этом она не рассказывала даже Жоржи.  
Ласти крутил в руках бензиновую зажигалку с логотипом группы — огромной чёрно-белой птицей, в лапах которой развивался свиток. Как именно повлияла на участников группы новость об ужасной трагедии? «Жоржи после этого обезумел. Он клялся, что видел того чувака, чей памятник стоял среди той дыры. Длинный, на ящерицу похож. Я его назвал тогда ещё бакланом и посоветовал мозги прочистить. Остальные, вроде, ничего... А, вот ещё: Холодильник впервые обратился к святому отцу. Говорил, что хочет исповедоваться. Каждые выходные?»

Эмбер, казалось, растворилась в воздухе. Жоржи (Джордж Лионелл Рай, бывший ритм-гитарист и муж Эмбер) говорил, что он отвлёкся всего на пол часа и не застал её ухода. Вся одежда её была в комнате, так что складывалось ощущение, что девушка ушла голышом.  
«День пропажи Эмбер... Да, хорошо его помню. Это случилось после нашего тура, почти сразу, то есть... Надо же, ровно через полгода после последнего концерта? Я тогда сидел у Карлика, помогал по дому и готовил этому садовому гному жрачку, так как он свалился с тяжёлым бронхитом. Представьте, как мы ох... Ну, были шокированы, когда Жоржи прибежал к нам в одних носках. А это был декабрь, спешу заметить, и жили они не в двух блоках от Карлика. Вот, значит, он прибежал, и... и... Прошу прощения, до сих пор страшно вспоминать», — он протёр глаза и крепко зажмурился.  
Вскоре Ласти признался, что у Карлика Ди впервые в тот вечер нашлись седые волосы. Жоржи протянул им записку, оставленную Эмбер в их спальне. Судя по всему, она была написана чёрными чернилами вперемешку с кровью, о чём свидетельствовал стойкий запах железа: 

_«qıʚɯɐж ņоннǝmʁʚɔ ʁwǝdʚ оʚ иmʎɓ иmɐʚ ɯǝнжоu но»_

**Зайди во тьму чужих лесов и растворись там: нет больше выхода, дружок, ни для тебя, ни для меня**

Поиски Эмбер начались спустя неделю, два дня и ровно шесть часов. Жоржи лично сидел на телефоне горячей линии и выезжал на каждый случай. Ему казалось в те моменты, что он вот-вот умрёт от страха и тоски.  
«Пять штатов. Пять грёбаных штатов он буквально прошёл на своих двоих, заглянув в каждую выгребную яму и в каждый коллектор. Ему на это понадобилось девять месяцев. Сказать о том, что он каждый дюйм той проклятой деревушки изучил?»  
После пропажи главной вокалистки дела группы пошли наперекосяк. Карлик Ди создал свой сольный проект «Дети весеннего ветра» и встретился с ребятами впоследствии только раз: на прощальном концерте в крошечном клубе «Рэднэк»: там, где и начиналась их история успеха как музыкальной группы. Где был их первый крупный концерт. Холодильник объявил об их распаде также, как сообщил о начале их деятельности. Ласти сидит сейчас перед нами, подперев щёку рукой. Его колени подрагивают, на полу у ног лежит распахнутый альбом, из которого торчит сложенная чёрно-белая афиша: ни дать ни взять траурная фотография. Гитарист так вспоминает о том вечере: «Жоржи был сам не свой, ходил как джанки*, с утра мычал под нос считалочки и детские песенки. Он был под такой дозой успокоительных, что готов был упасть и уснуть замертво прямо на ходу. Карлик? Он ещё харкал кровью и с трудом говорил, о чём речь? Я... я просто не мог этого сделать. Ну, подойти к краю сцены и сообщить всем тем людям, которые был с нами с самого начала, что всё кончено. Понимаете? Я не хотел видеть эти глаза. Эти нескончаемые глаза, уставленные на меня. Так что у Холодильника не было выбора. Нам надо было сказать это лично нашим фанатам, ну, типа, тет-а-тет». Полиция днём ранее отменила все поиски и окончательно признала Эмбер пропавшей без вести. Дело больше не расследовалось.

Новость о распаде «Ночного кошмара» быстро разлетелась по всему миру. Несколько фанатов заявили о том, что покончат жизнь суицидом, спрыгнув с моста, как в песне «Кричащие чайки», но всё обошлось. Спустя два месяца был выпущен последний альбом в истории группы, который включал неизданный ранее материал. Последний, тринадцатый по счёту, трек «[ТЬМА]» представлял двадцатиминутную запись телефонного разговора Эмбер со своим отчимом. Предположительно тот разговор произошёл как раз после роковой аварии. На записи она просила прощения и рассказывала о том, как в детстве любила рисовать природу. Обложка альбома как раз была рисунком семилетней Эмбер, на котором в тёмно-синих и чёрных тонах был нарисован лес и люди, водящие хоровод среди деревьев. «Покинутые души» разлетелся с прилавков за считанные часы. 

Жоржи покинул мир живых через три недели после выхода альбома. Предположительная причина смерти — переутомление и передозировка седативными препаратами: он был найден в городском парке туманным холодным утром. Его тело лежало в ворохе листьев и, складывалось такое ощущение, что он пытался в них зарыться. 

«Порой мне кажется, что в них что-то есть, в этих их легендах. Мне снится, что я иду среди тех дохлых фанатиков, а они мне кивают, болтают со мной. Горелые руки тянут. Я выхожу в центр их круга, а там стоят ребята. И их обнимает этот самый идол. И вокруг детей тьма носится. Девочки, мальчики, там, и все голенькие. Как куклы такие, только живые. Я сразу просыпаюсь. И готов прям усраться от страха. Я ответил на ваш вопрос?» Ласти встаёт из кресла-мешка, в котором он утонул на время интервью. Стряхивает пыль, налипшую на джинсах. Указывает на лестницу. На его лбу залегли морщины усталости и недовольства.  
«Думаю, что сегодня я рассказал даже слишком много. Лучше закончить», — на этих словах он гасит свет, и вся его молодость, сконцентрированная в подвальной комнате, скрывается за занавесом тьмы. Только на потолке фосфоресцирующая краска поверх синих букв смеётся над посетителями: «Ибо дьявол уже близок!»  
С вершины лестницы льётся свет и Ласти машет фонариком с первых ступеней: «Вы там застряли или где?»

Музыка «Ночного кошмара» до сих пор жива в наших сердцах. Мы поём самые сочные и весёлые строки и мечтаем, что однажды концерт, на котором будут присутствовать все ребята, состоится. Они выйдут на сцену как прежде и сыграют «Смерть Моны», «Последнего выжившего» и «Тёмные леса». Жоржи поцелует Эмбер после «Прости меня», Холодильник вновь заведёт толпу и заставит всех до единого подпевать. Карлик Ди выкинет свои волшебные палочки в зал, предварительно сломав одну из них пополам о колено. И мы оторвёмся по полной!

**Послесловие**

Спустя три месяца после интервью Ласти был найден повешенным в мотеле в Остине. Предсмертная записка была найдена у него во рту: он просил сжечь все диски с их последним альбомом. Его ноги были исколоты иглами и покрыты засохшей коркой сосновой смолы.  
Полиция ведёт следствие. Не исключено, что это было умышленное убийство. 

Флойд (Холодильник) пропал без вести во время работы в христианском подростковом лагере «Божьи горы». В настоящее время ведутся поиски. Если вы хотите помочь или видели человека, похожего на него, пожалуйста, сообщите в местное отделение полиции или по телефону горячей линии: 1-800-...

Судьба Карлика Ди до сих пор неизвестна.


End file.
